


Seeing the Strings

by ThinkiePinkie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 74,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkiePinkie/pseuds/ThinkiePinkie
Summary: What exactly are a pianist, a martial artist, and an animal breeder supposed to create together? Kaede is partnered with two of her upperclassmen for a school project, but she struggles to find harmony with them.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Beyond the Basic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lawyer, Mr Case, told me to make you aware that Dang Ol' Grandpa (I think that's what he said) belongs to someone named Spike Soft Chins (I was barely listening). Now that I'm typing this out, that's kind of a dumb name. Who would name someone something like that?

Akamatsu Kaede fidgeted with the hem of her jeans as the time ticked on. She sat at a local diner, outside on the patio, where three menus lay atop the table, and a large umbrella protruded from its center to block the harsh summer sun. She tapped the table's wooden surface with her fingers, pretending each plank to be a piano key, while she played a classical tune in her mind.

Her waiter delivered the sweet iced tea she had ordered, and Kaede reassured him that the rest of her party would arrive shortly. She chugged half of it on the spot, newly refreshed as it fought off the heat within her body. The melody in her mind began to simplify as she devoted her attention to her surroundings, scanning for any sign of her group. A few people passed by, none of whom slowed their pace or looked around, clearly having no business at the diner.

Kaede sighed as she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone—a moderately sized pink device with a piano charm dangling off its side. Her intention was to check the time, but a surprise text awaited her, the name _Saihara Shuichi_ displayed on the screen.

_"What's your first impression of your group?"_

A smile graced her lips as she read his words. After glancing at the time—2:12 PM—she typed her reply.

_"They're not here yet. 12 minutes late. I'm a nervous wreck."_

Kaede sent the message and laid her phone on the table, continuing her scan for anyone who looked familiar. Though she had yet to interact with her group, she hoped to recognize them because she had seen many students walking around campus in the past. But their unexplained delay only served to heighten her already tense nerves.

It was an afternoon in late July, a week after Hope's Peak Academy had let its students out for summer break. Kaede began her first term at the prestigious school a few months ago, entering its walls as the Ultimate Pianist. Despite still being a teenager, she had already made a name for herself with her musical talents, which led to her being scouted by Hope's Peak officials. She was excited to attend, and while her first term was certainly challenging, she did her best to make the most of it, learning new pieces to play and establishing friendships with her classmates.

However, the school's latest task had Kaede worried: a group project with her upperclassmen. She and her peers from Class 79 were each paired with one student from the 78th and 77th classes, and they needed to have a presentation ready for the start of the next term. The parameters for the project were few, and it seemed the school was giving them plenty of creative freedom, but since Kaede specialized as a solo pianist, working in a group was an unfamiliarity to her. They were to resume school in early September, so they had little more than a month to prepare.

Kaede took another sip of her tea and checked the time again. What was taking them so long? They were enigmas to her save for the brief details the headmaster had emailed her, which she hardly found useful. The student from Class 78 was the Ultimate Martial Artist named Sakura, and from Class 77 was the Ultimate Breeder named Gundham. As soon as she read their talents, her mind blanked as to what three people with such unrelated skills could possibly create together.

After a few more restless minutes of fidgeting and fake piano playing, Kaede noticed a woman and a man at the end of the street, walking together towards the diner. Their unconventional appearances would grab anyone's attention; the woman was the tallest, most muscular person Kaede had ever seen. Her skin was deep red and her hair long, white, and jagged, jutting out every which way like that of a witch. Her sleeveless shirt tightly hugged her rippling body, and her short skirt clashed with her less than feminine physique.

He, on the other hand, somehow managed to look more bizarre. Despite the sweltering July heat, he was dressed in an overcoat, jeans, and boots—all black, the worst color to wear in the sun—and had a purple scarf wrapped around his neck. How he justified such a wardrobe to himself, Kaede would never know. What scant amount of visible skin was pale, almost glistening in the sunlight; a sunburn would likely surface after mere minutes, but surely there were other ways to prevent that besides wearing such heavy attire.

Their strange appearances aside, Kaede had indeed recognized the both of them from school, and figured them for her partners. While the woman was clearly the Ultimate Martial Artist, there seemed to be nothing about the man that suggested he was the Ultimate Breeder. Even Kaede's own attire at least suggested her talent: a pink t-shirt depicting several piano keys along with the words, _"the keys to my heart"._

Kaede stood up and hesitantly waved to them, the slightest doubt lingering in her mind. There was still the chance that these two were just random students who happened to be passing by, and she didn't want to embarrass herself by flailing her arms at the wrong people. Luckily for her, the woman noticed her and waved back, prompting Kaede to sigh in relief. The man also looked in her direction, though he made no attempt at a gesture.

They both made their way through the diner's patio and over to her table, and she was able to see them in greater detail. The woman seemed even taller up close, easily surpassing six feet and being twice as wide as Kaede herself. Thick veins flowed underneath her skin, large scars littered her body, and her arms were so immense that she could likely snap Kaede in half with ease. On her shoulder slung a plain purse which, like her skirt, suggested a femininity that did not suit her.

The man had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt over his left eye, and was wearing a heavy layer of eye shadow, features that stuck out against his pale face. The most striking detail was his heterochromatic eyes, one a vivid red and the other a dull gray, that served to amplify the intensity of his already fearsome scowl. If Kaede had to guess, a friendly interaction was the furthest thought from his mind.

She struggled to find the words to greet these imposing figures. "U-uh, hi!" She spoke louder than she intended, and covered her mouth with her hand. "A-are you, um, Sakura and G-Gundham?"

The woman smirked and let out a chuckle. "Yes, dear, I'm Ogami Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist." Her voice was deep and raspy like an old mystic who had experienced far too much in her lifetime. She extended her hand forward. "Pleased to meet you. You must be Kaede."

Hearing her own name spoken aloud by an upperclassman placed an uncomfortable spotlight on her, and she once again struggled to respond. "O-oh yeah, I'm Akamatsu Kaede, Ultimate Pianist!" Sakura's hand was quite large, each finger being the width of a piano key, so when Kaede made to grab it, she fumbled around with it multiple times. When they finally shook, Sakura was so forceful that Kaede's arm felt like a limp noodle flailing through the air. When it was finally over, her arm dangled lifelessly at her side, and she then turned her attention to the man, hoping for a less awkward introduction. "And you must be Gundham?"

He crossed his arms and snickered, and in a hauntingly deep voice he spoke, "So you are the composer of melodies? Name for me your deadliest tune, and if it is worthy of being heard in the Underworld, then I shall grace you with my denomination."

So much for being less awkward. Kaede was dumbfounded, and she stared at him waiting for any sign that showed he was obviously joking. He must have been aware of how ridiculous he sounded.

But nothing happened. His expression remained serious. She saw Sakura frown and sigh, perhaps already being familiar with the routine. Despite his odd word choices, Keade did feel she got the gist of what he said, so she replied, "Well, uh, there's _Clair de lune_ by Claude Debussy. That's... one of my favorites?"

She awaited his reaction, his dual-toned eyes bearing into her, discomforting the already nervous pianist. He then closed his eyes and appeared to grin underneath his scarf. "Indeed, a tune most suited for the servants of Hell. Very well, mortal, you have passed the test." Though he said that, Kaede was doubtful he knew the song she was talking about, and he likely would have accepted any answer. Raising a hand above his head, he bellowed, "Now, be thrilled that you are bearing witness to my revelation. My name carries great sway in my realm, so it is not to be used lightly. Listen closely, for I shall not repeat myself. I am Tanaka Gundham, the Forbidden One, the Overlord of Ice!"

The awkwardness only multiplied. She was struck dumbfounded again. How was he expecting her to respond to that? At least Kokichi would sport a goofy grin and admit to when he was behaving strangely, but this guy's expression never changed. It was no act. Was he like this all the time? How does he maintain conversation? This was definitely the most bizarre introduction she had ever had with a person— _if_ he could be called a person at all.

"I'm sorry, you're the over-what of what?" she finally spoke. "I thought you were the Ultimate Breeder?"

Gundham scoffed and appeared annoyed. "Yes, that is my title on this plane of existence, but it only applies to my temporary form. It fails to capture my true essence!"

Kaede figured that any further inquiry would be a mistake. "O-oh, well, it's nice to meet you… I guess." She offered her other hand to him, the one that didn't yet feel like dead weight, but he merely stared at it and made no effort to reciprocate.

"You'd best be careful, mortal. A fatal poison runs through my veins. If a being with low demonic energy such as yourself touches me, you shall not survive."

"Well, alright, then!" Kaede hastily retracted her hand, using it to brush aside the hair that clung to her face from the humidity. She was somewhat relieved that he refused, not wanting to risk losing her other arm to a hectic shake.

Their introductions apparently finished, they took their seats at the table within the umbrella's shade. Kaede's phone vibrated, likely a response from Shuichi, but not wanting to appear rude in front of her upperclassmen, she opted to place it back in her purse for now. She downed the rest of her iced tea, unsure of where to begin their conversation. Her confidence lowered when she saw their stiff postures and stern faces, appearing completely unapproachable. Frustration began to show itself, for Kaede felt it shouldn't be this difficult for a group of Ultimates to talk to each other; she had little trouble interacting with most of her own classmates, as strange as they could be.

She finally found a suitable topic to begin with. "Since you two showed up together, did you meet up beforehand?"

"No, Gundham and I happened to bump into each other around the corner," said Sakura. "I apologize for our delay. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It wasn't too long," Kaede lied. She was so anxious to meet them that she had arrived at the diner half an hour before their scheduled time. But now seeing them face-to-face, sitting beneath their physically imposing selves, made her almost wish she had canceled the outing altogether.

Sakura must have read her mind. "There's no need to be nervous, Kaede. I know we seem a bit abnormal, but I assure you we're just here for pleasantries. Isn't that right, Gundham?" He only offered another scoff.

Kaede's eyes widened and she held her hands up. "Oh, no, I wasn't—I mean, I didn't—!"

"Sorry, but your gaze betrayed you," Sakura said with a soft laugh. "It's a look I'm all too familiar with. I know it's uncommon to see a woman of my stature. You don't need to hide your surprise."

Kaede slumped her head, embarrassed at being called out. "I'm sorry. Normally I don't stare. I've actually seen you two around campus before. It's really obvious in hindsight that you're the Ultimate Martial Artist, Sakura."

Sakura's expression suggested she was no stranger to such comments. "I'll take that as a compliment. I've worked hard to maintain my physique, so if my talent is obvious, then it means I'm doing something right."

"Hmph, is there no mystery left in this world?" Gundham piped up. "You may be a warrior, but your lack of subtlety when it comes to your talent only makes you easier to read and to defeat."

"Uh, Gundham, are you challenging Sakura to a fight?" asked Kaede.

The so-called Overlord recoiled in his seat. "W-what?! O-of course not! An Overlord such as myself does not engage with quarrels among mortals!"

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were challenging me," Sakura said without a hint of jest. "Normally I don't attack people when provoked, but I suppose a _'supreme being'_ such as yourself is no mere _person,_ right?"

"S-silence, fool! I was merely stating that those of the highest caliber, myself included, are much more subtle."

While his talent may not be obvious at first glance, _subtle_ was still the last word Kaede would use to describe someone who looked like the poster boy of a metal band.

However, despite their less than friendly banter with each other, Kaede noted an air of familiarity between them. "Um, so this is my first time meeting you two, but you seem to already know each other?"

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, and Kaede saw a battlefield laid bare between them, before it vanished with a sharp turn of their necks. She was apparently right, but not in the way she had hoped.

An awkward silence followed, and the three students grabbed the menus from the table and perused them. Because Kaede had arrived early, she already knew what she wanted, but she pretended to consider the menu to avoid any further uncomfortable interactions. The only sounds over the next few minutes were the chatter from the nearby tables and the passing traffic.

Eventually their waiter came by, and he froze in his tracks upon seeing Sakura and Gundham. Her bulky body and his cold, brooding eyes really brought home how normal Kaede looked by comparison, being a petite girl with fair skin, blonde hair, of average height, and wearing appropriate summer attire. She noticed the waiter's eyes linger on Gundham the longest.

"Can I help you, mortal?" he said coldly.

The waiter gulped. "Oh! Just, uh… I'm surprised you're wearing a jacket and scarf when it's so hot out."

Gundham let out a hearty bellow. "Please, I am the Overlord of Ice! The sun pales in comparison to my greatness!"

The waiter looked to Kaede, who glanced down and hid her face. "O-okay, then. Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes, two waters, and fast!" shouted Gundham.

Kaede sighed. "Gundham, just take off your jacket and scarf if you're hot."

"Foolish mortal! You dare to—"

"I'm ready to order!" Kaede interjected, not wanting to hear another rant. "A refill of my tea, and a cheeseburger with fries, medium-well please!"

The waiter wrote her order on his pad and turned to Sakura. "A-and you, ma'am?"

"I would like a decaf coffee, the steak platter with a side of broccoli, and a small stack of pancakes. Thank you."

Kaede raised an eyebrow at her, an unusual order for a lunch outing. But she was actually more curious about Gundham's order, specifically _how_ he would go about it. The waiter finally turned to him, becoming nervous once again.

"Bring me an ensemble of greenery worthy of the Roman emperor himself!"

Exactly as expected. He certainly didn't disappoint.

"Uh… do you mean a caesar salad?" asked the waiter.

"You're wiser than you appear, mortal. It seems you have a dark aura about you, though only enough to be a low-level demon."

"Th-thank you, uh, my lord?" He seemed unsure if his business was finished, so he looked around at everyone again. When no one said anything, he quickly scooped up their menus and rushed back into the diner.

"Well, that was an experience," said Kaede. "Gundham, you do know the caesar salad isn't named after Julius Caesar, right? Also, he wasn't an emperor."

Gundham hastily wiped the sweat off his forehead, clearly caught off guard. "Of course I knew that! That was a test, and you passed."

"Riiiiiight," she replied, turning her focus to Sakura. "Can you explain your order to me? Sorry, but I don't get it."

"Certainly, Kaede," she said politely. "I require a high caloric intake to maintain my physique. Steak and broccoli are high in protein, and as for the pancakes, well…" She blushed. "They're just really good."

"No argument there," Kaede said with a smile. She was proud of herself for managing to fluster both of them so easily. It was a boost to her confidence after their less than stellar interactions so far. "It's cool that you're still thinking about your talent even when you're away from school. I was hoping I wasn't the only one."

"There's nothing wrong with taking your talent seriously wherever you are," said Sakura with a hint of pride.

"Thanks, Sakura. That means a lot to me." She then turned back to Gundham. "You, though. I wasn't expecting you to order just a salad. It's not typical of men."

"Hmph, I am no mere _man,_ symphonist," he sneered. "Performing the unexpected is exactly how I'm able to—"

"Gundham, will you please just get to the point?" said Sakura impatiently.

He regarded her as if determining whether or not to be offended, then he sighed. "I'm a vegetarian. Animals are precious to me, so I don't consume them. Rest assured that I do not cast judgment on you for your dietary choices."

His sentiment brought no comfort to Kaede, as she was sure he cast judgment on others for a laundry list of other reasons. "Well, now that we're all here, should we talk about our group project?" she asked.

"Of course we will! The Gods decree it! The time for business is nigh!" Gundham slammed his fist on the table, making Kaede's empty glass jump slightly.

"Uh, yeah…" she muttered in reply. "So you two aren't new to Hope's Peak like I am. Have you had to do a project like this before?"

"Not until now," said Sakura. "But Gundham's been here the longest, so maybe he says differently."

Gundham leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Hmph, this is a first for me, too. We've been paired off for such operations before, but it was always with members of our own sort, never a mix."

"Hmm, weird. I wonder why the school decided to do this," Kaede mused.

"Perhaps they wanted to encourage greater interaction between the classes?" Sakura offered. "I'll admit that I'm fond of the idea. The curriculum mostly keeps us among our immediate peers, so it's nice to branch out and meet others."

"Speak for yourself, mortal," scoffed Gundham once more. "This whole ordeal is a waste of time. There are few who are worthy to be in my presence, and a little excursion such as this will not easily increase that number."

Kaede was absolutely offended by that remark. "Wow, so we're not worthy, Gundham?"

He floundered, coughing into his fist and stalling for time. "Well, I suppose you will have the opportunity to prove yourselves. But do not waste it! You only have but one chance!"

Kaede gave a long, forlorn exhale. This was without a doubt one of her worst interactions with another person, possibly even topping when she met Miu—he could have rivaled the sultry inventor in terms of insulting behavior. But worse was that she was unsure of who to blame. Had she somehow wronged him, or was he this rude to everyone? What did his classmates think of him? Would it be too late to ask the headmaster for a different partner from Class 77?

"Moving on, what should our project be about?" asked Sakura.

Kaede shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we should talk about our talents and figure out where to go from there?" To this, Sakura nodded and Gundham remained still. As neither had outright shot down the suggestion, she continued, "Well, as the Ultimate Pianist, I can play many songs on the piano, most of them classical. I've won a few competitions, actually."

"Congratulations to you on that, Kaede," said Sakura. "As the Ultimate Martial Artist, I train my body and mind extensively everyday. I know a variety of different fighting styles and have won tournaments in multiple countries."

Gundham then followed, "And as the Ultimate Breeder, I learn about many different animals and how to care for them. There are no competitions in such a field, so I have no fancy trophies, but I do have a blog where I inform the public of rare breeds." Hearing this, Kaede was left speechless and stared at him in awe. When he noticed, he gave a cocky smile. "Do my abilities impress you, symphonist? Understandable."

Far from it. It wasn't what he said that impressed her, but _how_ he said it. It was the first completely coherent statement he had spoken so far, no exaggerated verboseness attached. It was also the first time he referred to himself as the Ultimate Breeder, sounding almost proud of the title, even though he callously dismissed it earlier. She could only wonder how to maintain this _normal_ dialogue from him.

"And where does this leave us?" asked Sakura.

Kaede racked her brain as she glanced between her partners. Despite their clear passion for their talents, nothing was coming to mind. "Man, we're so different, aren't we? What are we supposed to do together?"

Another awkward silence. They avoided eye contact for a while, and Kaede began to tap another tune on the table. Thankfully their waiter soon returned with their drinks, placing a second glass before Kaede, a mug of steaming coffee before Sakura, and trembling as he set down Gundham's two waters. He was gone before they could get a word in.

Sakura pulled out a bottle from her purse. She opened it and sprinkled a white powdery substance into her coffee, then stirred it around.

"What's that?" asked Kaede.

"Protein powder," she stated. "It's a good supplement."

"Wow, you're super dedicated to your routine," said Kaede. "I'm impressed. I wonder what it's like to be a martial artist."

"Thank you, Kaede," said Sakura as she took a sip of her coffee. "Like any talent, it requires focus, hard work, and dedication. Anyone with those qualities can pick it up."

They were reassuring words to hear, down to earth and relatable, precisely what she needed during this uncomfortable social outing. _Focus, hard work, and dedication,_ she repeated in her mind. It took great effort to be a renowned pianist, and these words reminded Kaede that anyone's talent would require just as much work, whether they were a martial artist or an animal breeder or a detective. It was a simple sentiment, sure, but true nonetheless, and it helped to ease her back into a relaxed state. Well, that and the sugary tea.

Gundham put away one of his waters in a single gulp. "So no one has any schemes to offer up for our success?" he said as he wiped his mouth. "Disappointing."

So much for feeling relaxed. "I don't see you coming up with anything," retorted Kaede.

"Teamwork is beyond the scope of my powers," he said, sounding oddly boastful. How he managed to admit an inherent fault with such pride, Kaede would never know.

Sakura scratched her chin. "Well, you play piano, I know how to fight, and Gundham… trains animals, correct?" She looked to him for affirmation, but he merely rolled his eyes. "What if Kaede plays a song, and Gundham teaches an animal to do moves to that song?"

Kaede bobbed side-to-side. "Well, it's a start, I guess. But what would _you_ be doing?"

"I suppose I could perform some of my moves, as well," said Sakura.

"So both of you would be performing at the same time? But how would the audience know who to pay attention to?" Kaede immediately regretted asking the question, for what followed without missing a beat was—

"They would obviously pay attention to me since I'm the Chosen One by the Dark Gods of the Demon Realm."

The most shocking thing about his words was actually the lack of grandiosity to them. There was no loud proclamation or an evil cackle. He simply stated it as a fact.

Ignoring him and keeping her attention on Sakura, Kaede said, "I'm not sure. It sounds like we'd just be doing our talents individually but at the same time. The school might not be impressed by that."

"Forgive me, it was only a simple thought," said Sakura as she took another sip of her coffee, poorly masking the dejection in her voice.

Kaede quickly held up her hands in defense. "N-no, it wasn't bad! I just—! What I meant was—!"

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize." Sakura leaned back in her chair, folded her arms, closed her eyes, and all but disappeared from the moment.

 _Now_ came the evil cackle. "To offend the beast yields great consequences, symphonist! I hope you're prepared to face them!"

"Gundham, you're not helping!" Kaede pulled her hair and slammed her forehead on the table, staring at her feet through the gaps in the planks. Gundham's laughter persisted, no sign of stopping any time soon.

This was going nowhere. They had no ideas. Their talents were too different. It was too difficult for her to talk to them. How could they possibly work together? How were they supposed to accomplish anything? How would this be anything other than a complete disaster?

Kaede pulled her phone back out from her purse, no longer caring how rude she would appear in doing so. As she had guessed, the text from earlier was from Shuichi.

_"Hey, don't feel nervous. You're great at talking to people. I'm sure you'll be fine."_

Her mind nearly snapped, his words mocking her, a cruel joke from the universe. Her grip loosened and the phone collided with the table like a hammer. Her head sank once more, and she stabbed her fingers through her sweaty locks. She wanted to lose it, she wanted to laugh like a crazed lunatic, but Gundham was already doing enough for the both of them.

"Um, is everything okay over here?" came the waiter's voice.

Kaede looked up and saw him standing next to their table, concern etched on his face. He glanced between the three of them, clearly having no clue of how to proceed. No doubt he was ill fit to handle the commotion happening right now. Before Kaede could respond to him, though—

"Two more waters for me, mortal!"

The waiter trembled again at Gundham's demands. "Oh, y-you already finished them? That was fast."

"Hmph, you cannot possibly comprehend the desires of an Overlord such as myself," he sneered. "I must ingest the liquid of life to maintain this form! Now _go!"_

"O-okay, right away, sir!" he said as he scurried off in terror.

Kaede buried her face in her hands, frantically rubbing her eyes in circles until they became sore, desperately trying not to cry. Barely thirty minutes had passed since her partners had shown up, yet it was already clear how the rest of their lunch outing would play out. How was she going to survive today? How was she going to survive the next month with these two? How was she going to survive her remaining years at Hope's Peak Academy after this debacle?

Kaede grabbed her phone and replied to Shuichi.

_"Shu, you're lucky you're not here right now. 'Trainwreck' doesn't even begin to describe this. If my partners mysteriously vanish tonight, it won't take a detective to figure out who did it."_

* * *

Kaede threw her head back onto the pillow, overcome with frustration. She clutched her face and pulled, her cheeks sagging, eyelids drooping, eyes watering, vision blurring. She jerked from side to side upon the mattress, messing up the tidy blanket and sheets beneath her.

The only other sound in the room was the clicking of computer keys. Saihara Shuichi sat at his desk against the opposite wall, typing away on his laptop, his back to her. She tossed and turned on his bed faster, eyeing him like a hawk and desperate for his attention.

When he still hadn't acknowledged her, she shouted, "Aaarrrggghhh, this is impossible!"

Shuichi skewed his head slightly, but not enough for her to see his face. "Kaede, relax."

It wasn't the response she wanted to hear. She wanted him to look at her, to give her some real input. "I can't relax! What am I supposed to do?! I have nothing for this project!"

"You just met them today," he said, still typing away. "Give yourselves some time to iron out your ideas before you freak out. I'm sure you'll come up with something when you meet up again."

Kaede bolted upright and stared at the back of his head in annoyance. "Meet up _again?_ Shu, I don't know if I _can_ see them again! It was almost impossible to have a conversation with them!" She began to fidget with her jeans. "Sakura's kinda nice, but she's not very talkative, and I have no clue what planet Gundham is from! I'd rather be blindfolded and forced to play a piano with keys that are slightly smaller than normal!"

"That's… oddly specific," he said. "But cheer up. I'm sure you'll think of something." His words sounded dismissive and brought her no comfort, and the clacking of his keyboard never faltered. It was evident she came second on his priority list.

"What are you even doing right now?" she asked indignantly.

"Oh, a friend of mine sent me some critical thinking questions. I'm answering them to keep my mind sharp."

Kaede huffed and got up from the bed, strolling the short distance over to his desk. She looked over his shoulder and saw a word document on the screen. There were a series of questions, each describing a crime and asking for the culprit's identity using the clues given. There were so many words dotting the screen like ants that she couldn't tell where the questions ended and where his answers began. Just reading a single sentence gave her a headache, and she looked away before her brain overloaded.

"Geez, a _friend_ sent these to you? They must know you're a detective freak."

"Well, she _should_ know that," Shuichi chuckled. "She's the Ultimate Detective of the 78th class. Her name's Kirigiri Kyoko. Do you know her?"

Kaede tapped her chin repeatedly. "Kyoko? No, I haven't heard of her. I can't picture anyone." Despite that, the name _Kirigiri_ rang a bell, but she couldn't place where she had heard it before.

Shuichi stopped his typing and looked at her. "Well, since we have the same talent, we've been talking to each other. You should meet her."

Kaede was upset that they were no longer discussing her problem, but she was at least glad that Shuichi finally pried his eyes off of his laptop and onto her. She decided to keep the topic going in the hope of maintaining his attention. "What's she like?"

His face fell slightly. "Oh, uh, she's… nice. Not too talkative, though."

Kaede frowned. "You do realize I just complained about how one of my partners isn't talkative, right?"

"Yes, I was listening to you, Kaede," he said firmly.

She picked up on his tone and decided to add some jest to her next words. "Then why would you think I'd wanna meet her based on that quality, you doof?"

"Oh, well…" He seemed to be grinding the gears in his brain, but he only managed a dumb grin. "You got me there, Kaede. I guess I wasn't thinking. Maybe I've been staring at this screen for too long." He closed his laptop—Kaede now beaming victoriously—and he stood up from his desk and walked across the room to sit on his bed. "Let me try that again. She can seem a bit distant, but when you've found something she wants to talk about, she'll open up."

"You're not a very good salesman, Shu," she jabbed as she plopped down on the mattress next to him. "Okay, tell me this: on a scale of Kaito to Maki, how sociable is she?"

Shuichi appeared tongue tied. "Kyoko? Hmmm…" The gears were moving again, and he eventually said, "She's definitely on the Maki side. I'd place her somewhere between Maki and Korekiyo."

Kaede gagged. "Oh god, that's…" She shook her head. "Again, lack of salesman skills, Shu. You're supposed to make me _want_ to meet her, y'know?"

Shuichi's expression turned cross. "Look, I know she's not the easiest person to get along with, but she's still my friend. We share the same talent and have a lot to talk about, and that means a lot to me. You shouldn't be so quick to judge her when you haven't even met her."

He resembled a parent disciplining his child. Kaede felt the air between them turn sour, and she averted her eyes and said, "You're right. I'm sorry, Shu. I was just trying to tease, but..."

He softly laid his hand upon her shoulder. "It's okay, Kaede. I'm sorry I sounded so harsh. I know you weren't trying to be mean. How about we don't use the Kaito–Maki scale as an accurate measure of character?" His subsequent laughter helped Kaede to brighten up.

"You know, I'm glad you defended her like that," she said. "I'd have the same reaction if someone talked that way about you."

"O-oh, really?" he asked somewhat shyly.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "You're really sweet and super smart. You're an amazing person!"

His cheeks turned rosy. "O-oh, uh, th-thanks. I'd, um, do the same for you, too." He cleared his throat. "I don't think I'd be the way I am now if it weren't for you, Kaede. I _know_ I wasn't the most approachable person when I got here, but you took the time to get to know me."

Now it was her turn to become flushed. She raised her arm to brush her hair, attempting to obscure her reddening face. "W-well, yeah. I, um, I-I saw you by yourself a lot. I didn't want you to feel alone."

"Y-yes, and I'm very grateful for that," he muttered.

Their eyes locked, and everything else suddenly faded away. A lump formed in Kaede's throat, and she found herself unable to move, getting lost in his soft gray gaze and long curling eyelashes. This was far from the first instance of such an occurrence—in fact by this point it happened at least three times a week—but Kaede still hadn't learned how to break the trance. Against her will, she began to inch closer to him, and her mind went into a panic at the realization of what was about to happen…

With a slam of her eyelids, she finally managed to swallow the lump and pull herself back. She laughed awkwardly and didn't dare to watch his reaction, preferring to use this moment to study his bedroom and keep herself distracted.

It was her first time at his house—his _uncle's_ house to be exact—and it was just as quaint as she had expected it to be. His room was almost an exact replica of his dorm at Hope's Peak: small with light blue walls and a single window that welcomed the orange glow of the sunset. He had a twin bed and a small desk that was free of clutter, and a meager amount of posters hanging about, one of which was an original depiction of Sherlock Holmes, while the others were of various nature scenes that Kaede found bland. A bookshelf sat in the corner, which Kaede inspected earlier and found mostly mystery and thriller novels along with some fantasy here and there; exactly as expected of a detective like him.

Her gaze eventually fell onto his nightstand, and the object resting upon it took her breath away. Beside the lamp was a photo within a small brown frame, and she picked it up and held it gently in her lap. It held a selfie of herself and Shuichi, sitting in the balcony level of a concert hall. They were both smiling, their faces nearly touching, an empty stage in the background for the show had yet to begin. Just after a month into their first term at Hope's Peak, Kaede had asked Shuichi to accompany her to an orchestra that was playing in town. She was pleased that he agreed to go, and she still remembered how well he had cleaned himself up for the occasion. Regardless, to find the photo framed in his bedroom, such an unexpected delight, sent the butterflies in her stomach aflutter. She wanted to simply place it back down and say nothing of it, fearful that any acknowledgement would only bring embarrassment—

But the heart was stronger than the mind. "Hey, Shu, you framed this picture?"

When he looked at her, then down to her lap, his eyes widened in surprise, and his pale face glowed like a furnace. "O-oh, uh, yeah. It was a lot of fun, so… I wanted to do something with it." He laughed awkwardly.

Her eyes lit up and she set the photo back down. "I meant it when I said you're really sweet, Shu. That reminds me, I actually framed that Sherlock poster you got me and hung it on my wall."

"Oh, yeah?" he mumbled bashfully. "I didn't think you'd actually like it."

"Of course I like it!" Her habit of shouting emerged yet again, and she covered her mouth. "Er, I mean, you love detectives, and I was happy you shared that with me, and also because…" She paused, swallowing another lump, and said faintly, "... you're my best friend."

All prior hesitation he had displayed vanished, replaced with a cheeky grin. Mockingly, he said, "I'm sorry, what was that? I thought I heard you say something."

"God, you're such a tease," she whined. "I-I said you're my best friend, Shuichi."

"Heh, interesting," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "Well, you're my best friend, too."

Kaede's heart wanted to burst from her chest. She quickly threw her arms around him and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Shuuuuu, you can't just say things like that!"

He began to rub her back in circles. "Uh, you said it first, Kaede."

They sat there in silence for the next few minutes, the only sound coming from the crickets chirping outside. Kaede couldn't find a compelling enough reason to release the detective, and he seemed in no rush to push her away, either. Thoughts ran through her mind, the same ones that had come and gone many times before, and like always, Kaede tried to ignore them. Shuichi was her first real friend at Hope's Peak, and the risk of ruining that was too great, no matter how strong her desires were. With bitter reluctance, she managed to pull away from him, inwardly groaning as his delicate caresses vacated her back.

"What do you think I should do about this project, Shu?" she asked, tired of hearing the crickets do all of the talking. "We don't have much time, and I have no idea what to do."

Shuichi rubbed his chin. "I will admit, the lack of parameters is a bit overwhelming. It's harder to come up with something without clearer directions, but I suppose that's intentional."

Kaede tilted her head. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well, we're students of _the_ Hope's Peak Academy, right? The beacons of hope for the future and all that. All eyes are on us, and we need to show that a group of people can come together and create something interesting. If we can't accomplish this, then we don't stand a chance after graduation."

Kaede pouted. "Well _duh,_ that part's obvious! I'm not struggling so much with the tight deadline or the unclear instructions, but with who my partners are. What exactly are a pianist, a martial artist, and an animal breeder supposed to create together? Not only do our talents have nothing to do with each other, but we don't seem to have anything in common!"

Shuichi only gave a solemn nod.

Kaede dug her fingernails into the bedsheets. "We should've been partnered off differently," she said in irritation. "Did you know that Maizono Sayaka is in the class above us? She's a professional singer and one of the most famous idols ever! The third-years even have a student called the Ultimate Musician! Why didn't they pair the three of us together?! We could've put on a concert or something!"

Shuichi sighed. "I hate to say this, Kaede, but I think that's exactly what the school wanted to avoid."

Kaede stared at him puzzlingly. "But why? If the point is to show the world that we're worth something, then an obvious group like that would be able to accomplish that, no problem!"

"Don't you see it, though? You just answered your own question," said Shuichi, now grinning. "I'm sure the three of you together would've been great to see, but as you just said, it's obvious. It wouldn't be nearly as much of a challenge."

Kaede could hear the faintest trace of excitement in his voice. It was clear he was enjoying conveying his thoughts to her, his _deductive reasoning,_ as it were. He was such a detective freak, and it comforted her ever so slightly.

"Imagine if they put Kyoko, the other Ultimate Detective, in my group. Would you really be surprised?"

"I suppose not," she admitted. Then a question popped up that she somehow had yet to ask him. "Who are your partners, by the way?"

His faltering face and hastily shifting eyes sent off many alarms. She couldn't wait to hear this. "Uhhhh, you wanna know about them? Oh boy, where to begin?"

"Oh come on, Shu, they can't possibly be worse than my group."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

Kaede held out her pinky. "Loser treats the winner to lunch."

He interlocked their fingers. "I'll take that. Okay, so, my group…" He paused for a moment and inhaled. "The second-year student is the Ultimate Moral Compass. He's a stickler for order and won't hesitate to say something if you violate the rules of whatever establishment you happen to be at. He also seems pretty old-fashioned. In fact, I'm sure he would scold us right now because a boy and a girl are sitting on the same bed."

Why did he have to say that? Kaede was blissfully ignoring the fact that, despite them breaking apart earlier, they were still sitting fairly close together. Their hands on the mattress were almost touching, and she had to will herself to keep her distance. Their blushes returned, and their eyes locked again, though thankfully the trance stayed dormant this time, and they quickly shifted apart even further.

"A-anyway," he stammered. "However, my other partner is the Ultimate Yakuza. He belongs to a mafia family, and... I'm sure you see where this is going. Order and crime don't get along. You can imagine my frustration."

Kaede nodded, imagining the constant arguing Shuichi likely had to endure between his partners. As dysfunctional as she thought her own group was, they at least lacked a mafia member, and they did avoid outright hostility with each other. Even though she thought Sakura was a stick in the mud, she was still level-headed, and while Gundham's "Overlord" persona was odd and annoying to deal with, she believed he was capable of normal conversation under the right circumstances.

"So what did you wind up doing about it?" she asked.

"Well, in the moment, I couldn't do anything," responded Shuichi. "Both of them were quite overwhelming. I'm pretty sure not one pleasant exchange happened between them. I started to think, _'Why would Hope's Peak purposefully pair the three of us together?'._ When I reached out to Kyoko, she told me she felt the same way about her own group, and we were able to come to a conclusion."

Kaede's attention was trained on him, the solution to her problem perhaps just around the corner. "Your detective instincts kicked in, huh?"

Shuichi chuckled. "I guess you could say that. For my group, we realized that there was a theme. The Moral Compass represents order, the Yakuza represents chaos, and I, as the truth-seeking Detective, represent neutrality. We're each one point of a scale. Don't you think it would be impressive if we came together to create something?"

"You three do sound incredibly different, so I suppose it would be a miracle," said Kaede.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes, his own voice becoming louder than necessary. "Don't you see? Hope's Peak wants people of different talents and backgrounds to work together! That's the whole point of this project! It would be too easy if they paired all three musically-inclined students together. Everyone would be expecting a concert."

His goofy grin was too much for Kaede to handle, and she snorted in laughter. "God, you really are a detective freak. Look at that smile on your face. You love explaining things to me, don't you?"

Shuichi twitched uncomfortably and hid behind his hand. "U-um, w-well, I was just trying…"

Kaede lightly jabbed his arm. "I'm just teasing, you doof!" Then emptiness filled her stomach, and she frowned and hung her head in shame. "But wow, I didn't even think of this project that deeply. I feel dumb for even suggesting the concert idea. Of _course_ that was too obvious! Do I even deserve to be an Ultimate with that basic level of thinking?"

Her shoulders were suddenly swallowed by Shuichi's firm grip, and he jerked her head back up. His expression was serious, his gaze deep, and she was mesmerized. "Kaede, don't say that! Of course you deserve to be an Ultimate! You're a brilliant pianist!"

She struggled to look him in the eyes. Her blush crept back. "You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it! I love it when you play!" he proclaimed passionately.

"Sh-Shuichi?" Her chest heaved rapidly, her breathing intensifying by the second. She became all too aware of the close proximity of their faces, a gentle breeze all that would be needed for them to connect. Maki's intense eyes would be a pitiful runner-up next to the redness of her cheeks at that moment. Her heart pounded uncontrollably as the butterflies lifted off by the thousands. Try as she might to say something— _anything_ —her mind blanked before his piercing gaze.

As if he could read her mind, Shuichi too became aware of how close they were, and he released his tight grasp on her and scooted away. The warmth emanating from him was replaced with an unwelcome chill. Combatting the longing in her heart, Kaede took this opportunity to stand up and pretend to stretch her legs. She was elated that such an intimate moment had just occurred, having dreamt about it for months, but she was also thankful that it ended and ridded her of a potentially awkward situation. She found Shuichi so handsome and sweet that she was sure if they stayed that way for even a second longer, she would have thrown all caution to the wind and closed the gap between them.

"U-um, thank you, Shu," were the only words that she could muster.

"Y-yeah, of course," he mumbled. He stood up from the bed and sat back down at his desk, opening his laptop back up.

Kaede wandered over to his bookshelf, browsing its contents again just to keep herself occupied. She heard the familiar clacking of his keyboard, and she pondered for something to say as she glided over the many book spines with her fingers.

"So Kyoko helped you, huh?" she finally spoke.

"Yeah," she heard him reply. "She did most of the thinking, though. She definitely had a better grasp on this project than I did."

"But you said she was also having trouble with her own group, right? Did she say who her partners were?"

"She did. Her third-year partner is the Ultimate Gamer, and from our class it's…" His typing stopped, and he started to laugh. "Well, it's actually Maki."

Kaede's face fell, her hand slipping from the books. "Oh no." She grasped her forehead. "And you said Kyoko was already towards the Maki side, huh? Oh geez, they're probably quieter than a library. I at least hope the Ultimate Gamer is lively enough for the both of them."

Shuichi's laughing faltered and he scratched his head. "Uh, y-yeah, sure…"

Kaede raised an eyebrow at his response, but before she could consider it further, a thought clicked in her mind. "Oh, Kirigiri! I know why that name sounds familiar!" She snapped her fingers. "The headmaster's name is Kirigiri!"

"Yeah, Kyoko is the headmaster's daughter," said Shuichi.

"And you said she helped you figure this out? Couldn't she have just gotten the answer from her dad, though?"

His face hardened, and his firm tone returned. "I admit that the possibility is there, but I'm sure she didn't. Again, that would defeat the purpose if we don't realize it for ourselves."

Kaede decided not to push the issue any further. It was clear from how he spoke that he placed a lot of faith in Kyoko, and continuing to press on it would yield no positive outcome. She continued skimming through his books, barely processing any of their titles as her eyes glazed over.

"So what do you think I should do, Shu?" she asked.

"I think maybe you should get to know your partners better. You said you had nothing in common with them, but it also sounds like your conversations were based entirely around this project. Maybe try to learn who they are outside of school."

"You need to wish me all the luck in the world for that to happen," she said. "Are you gonna try that with your group, too?"

"You'll need to wish me all the luck in the _universe_ for that," he said snickering.

Kaede giggled with him, and she felt a weight slowly lifting from her shoulders. A surge of hope began to envelop her, the idea of accomplishing this project no longer a far off possibility, the solution only an arm's length away. The challenge was still ahead, sure, but Shuichi's words gave her a new way to go about it, and she looked forward to seeing the results.

A tear rolled its way down her cheek. "Thank you, Shu, for believing in me. I'm glad I have you as a friend."

"You're welcome, Kaede. I'm always here for you," he said heartfeltly.

She wiped her eyes and stared at him, her heart swelling once again at how amazing he was. But that all came crashing down in an instant when, while wearing the cockiest smile she had ever seen, he suddenly said—

"By the way, you owe me a lunch."

"What?!" She placed her hands on her hips. Now it was her turn to be firm with him. "Who decided you won the bet, huh?"

"I think it's pretty clear that my group is definitely worse than yours," he said smarmily.

"Well, of course you'd say that! You _had_ to make them sound bad!"

He wagged his finger at her. "But Kaede, I did manage to convince you of my group's horrors, right?"

"Yes…" she muttered.

"And you also called me a terrible salesman. _Twice."_

"Um, uh-huh." She knew where he was going with this, and she hated it.

His smile went from cocky to devilish. "So if my supposedly inferior salesman skills still managed to paint a picture for you, then that means I sold you on how powerful my story was. Ergo, my group is worse, so I win."

Kaede thrust her finger at him. "Y-you—!" She took slow, loud, irritated breaths. Finally, she sighed and drooped her head. "Sometimes I hate that you're a detective. Fine, you win."

Shuichi cackled, almost sounding like Gundham. _Almost._ "I'm going to make this an expensive meal."

"Oh, shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tons of fun to write, everypony! This story came about because Kaede, Sakura, and Gundham are my favorite characters from each game (Kaede being my favorite of the series, hence why this is written from her perspective), and I thought about what the three of them would do together if they ever met. Shuichi, Kiyotaka, and Fuyuhiko are my second favorite characters from each game (at least Kiyotaka was at the time of writing this; he's since been demoted), hence why they're grouped together. Finally, Kyoko, Chiaki, and Maki are together because they're the main investigative partners in each game.
> 
> I did some research on Japanese schools. Since Hope's Peak Academy is in Japan, it would likely follow the country's academic year. The first term begins in April and ends in July, which is why Kaede's summer break only recently started. They then resume school in September, which is when the project is due. Remember to always learn about what you don't know!


	2. Through the Threshold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the positive feedback of the last chapter, my lawyer, Mr Case, advised me to write another one. This confused me because I was sure I wrapped up the whole story already. Why my lawyer is giving me writing guidance, I'll never know, but I do know not to argue with someone with a law degree.

Kaede leaned against the gravelly wall outside the mall's main entrance, the stone archway overhead protecting her from another relentless sunny day. The afternoon was busy with the footsteps and chatter of passersby and the occasional car pulling around, though she paid them no mind as her eyes were glued to her cell phone.

She was reading the most recent page of Gundham's blog, having asked him for details about it after he mentioned it at their lunch outing. He wrote of rare breeds of animals, some of which were considered threatened due to their low population. He explained their mating habits, their natural habitats, their diets, as well as advice on how to prevent them from going extinct. Kaede had never heard of most of these species before today, being mostly familiar with dogs, cats, fish, and other common household pets. Gundham's knowledge was remarkable, and it was clear why Hope's Peak had named him the Ultimate Breeder.

Kaede was impressed by the blog's high quality. The articles featured multiple photos of each animal, properly structured paragraphs, and a simple but charming floral backdrop, wrapping the whole package in a natural aesthetic. What struck her most was how intelligent Gundham sounded through his writing. Gone was any trace of his "Overlord" persona, replaced with the eloquence of a grad student presenting their thesis. It was enough to make her doubt he was the author himself, perhaps having pawned it off to a professional ghostwriter. But he was an Ultimate and thus she gave him the benefit of the doubt, but she had to wonder why he chose _a "dark and brooding" facade when it didn't convey the wisdom he was clearly capable of showing._

Her reading spree was interrupted when her phone vibrated in her hand, displaying two notifications. The first was a text from Shuichi, which gave her a surge of excitement, and she immediately opened it.

_"Good luck with your hangout today. Remember, just focus on getting to know them and let the project come later. I know you can do it."_

Her heart melted. He was so sweet, thinking of her even when he had his own group drama to deal with. She was anxious about meeting up with Sakura and Gundham today, but this one text gave her a small amount of courage.

_"Thanks, Shu. I'm still feeling a bit iffy, but I think I can do it. I'll send you an update later."_

It was the beginning of August, roughly a week after the group had met up at the diner. That outing had proven so awkward that Kaede was hesitant to interact with her partners ever again, but she took Shuichi's advice on trying to befriend them and so sporadically texted them throughout the week. Finding common ground proved difficult; her conversations with Sakura were overly polite and boring due to her fear of accidentally upsetting her again, and any communication with Gundham was near impossible due to his tendency to speak like a crazed lunatic. She had hoped to break ground with him when she found out about his pet hamsters, and he even sent her a picture of them, but any attempt to bond over them was met with his typical _"you're a lower demon"_ nonsense.

As the week dragged on, Kaede's desire to throw in the towel had only grown, but Shuichi pushed her to see this through. With their school project due next month, she knew she would have to face the music and see them eventually, so she bit the bullet and invited them to hangout with her at the mall today.

She switched over to the other notification, which was an email. The bolded subject line showed it was a reply from the headmaster of Hope's Peak. Her eyes bulged and her head began to sweat, as she slowly moved her trembling finger toward the screen to open it.

_"Dear Kaede,_

_I would be happy to reschedule the party for September 7. I think it's very nice that you're trying to do this for your classmate. My goal at Hope's Peak Academy is to make the student body feel like a unit, hence why we're having this party in the first place, and your desire to help someone else impresses me. The staff will handle most of the preparations, as will any students who are interested in helping. I would also be happy to discuss with you any decorations or other ideas that would make the party extra special for him._

_As far as your group project is concerned, as long as the execution is handled exclusively by the three of you, then I don't see a problem. Let me know if there's anything you'll need for your setup. The party will be in the gym, by the way._

_As for my daughter's involvement, I've spoken with her, and she has agreed to participate. Since her role is unrelated to your presentation, I see no issues with it._

_I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Kaede, and I look forward to seeing what you and your group come up with. We'll keep in touch to iron out the details._

_Regards,  
Kirigiri Jin  
Headmaster, Hope's Peak Academy"_

Kaede slumped her shoulders and sighed in relief. All of her requests had been approved. At least her group now had a time and location for their presentation, even if they had yet to figure out what they were doing. But her dread only amped up as she dwelled on that fact, for they would need to discuss it again at some point, and their first attempt proved wildly unproductive. She managed to shake her head and expel the thought, remembering Shuichi's advice. Today was about friendship, not the project.

She closed the email and tried to delve into Gundham's blog again, but her stubborn mind distracted her by continually processing the headmaster's reply. Deciding that taking in her surroundings would better occupy her thoughts, she dropped her phone back into her purse, looking up just in time to see a red sports car pulling up to the curb. The sun's rays bounced off of its sleek and shiny exterior, blinding Kaede and forcing her to shield her eyes. She squinted and could make out the passenger door opening, and soon there was a muscular, reddish figure with long, pointed white—

To say Kaede was perplexed at seeing Sakura's bulky form stepping out like a clown from a tiny car would be an understatement. She had no idea what to make of the strongest woman on the planet riding around in a small, gaudy vehicle that she dwarfed when she stood upright. Sure, Sakura came out of the passenger side, so it wasn't her car, but the image still felt off. It was... ordinary, like how Kaede's mom had dropped her off in her minivan earlier, and neither Sakura nor Gundham were what she would call "ordinary". Perhaps because she was a martial artist, Kaede had expected her to run to the mall while carrying a boulder above her head, and Gundham… teleportation, perhaps?

Kaede took a few steps back until the archway blocked the sun's reflected light. She saw Sakura lean back into the car and appear to exchange words with the silhouetted driver. After a moment, she closed the door and waved as the car drove off with nary a sound to the pavement. When Sakura turned around to face the mall, Kaede caught her attention with a wave of her own, which the giant acknowledged with a nod.

As Sakura strode over, Kaede noted a few striking differences from how she appeared last time—jogging shorts instead of a skirt, which looked more natural in her opinion—what appeared to be two blue bean bags wrapped around both of her ankles—yet again a tight shirt that clung to her every muscle, but this time Kaede could barely make out a design on it, though the bulk of it was hidden by Sakura's hefty arms crossed before her chest. Her wardrobe was still par for the course, looking like she had just left the gym, but there was an uncharacteristically shy look about her, one Kaede didn't know what to make of.

"Uh, hey, Sakura," she said warily.

Sakura grumbled as she came to a stop. "Hello, Kaede. How are you doing?" She made no attempt to hide the reluctance in her voice.

"I'm alright. Looking forward to today, I guess," Kaede replied. "How about you?"

Even with her deep red skin, Kaede could make out a blush creeping in her cheeks. "I'm fine, as well. Thanks for asking." Her tone remained firm and her words were straight to the point, withstanding even her apparent discomfort. "I want to apologize for what happened last week. I know Gundham and I didn't make the greatest of impressions. I should've told you this sooner, but I didn't want to say it over a text."

Kaede shifted her gaze to the ground, uneased by the sudden apology. She wasn't expecting their conversation to begin by addressing their previous awkwardness. She brushed her hair aside, wanting to keep her hands busy as she thought of a reply. "Uh, it's fine, Sakura. Sometimes we get off on the wrong foot. Let's just forget about it and enjoy today."

Kaede held out her hand, hoping Sakura would take it. Despite their last handshake sucking the life out of her arm, she believed it necessary to show that bygones were bygones. She worried things between them would only get worse if they addressed the elephants in the room so soon.

Sakura regarded her outstretched hand with hesitation before finally accepting it. The design on her shirt was exposed for the briefest of moments before she adjusted her other arm to pick up the slack of covering it. During that brief interval, Kaede spied some lettering and the wrinkled head of a ninja peering over Sakura's bicep. She barely registered the strength of the handshake, her attention focused solely on the design. Sakura then ceased their contact abruptly, took a step back, and resumed crossing her arms, hiding nearly all of it from sight once more.

Kaede smirked and glanced upwards at her. "Sakura, why are you trying to hide your shirt from me?"

The martial artist's eyes immediately darted away. "Whatever do you mean?"

The pianist was not having that. "I can tell you're trying to cover it up."

"I-I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about…"

Kaede grasped her chin and stepped towards Sakura, inspecting her closely. "Oh, really? I can see there's something on there. Your shirt has a lot of wrinkles right now because you're pressing your arms tightly against it. You ended our handshake and tried to hide it again when you caught me looking. It's obvious that you don't want me to see what's on there."

Sakura's astonished stare was justified. She blinked a few times as her words failed to form. "You… um... wow, that's impressive observation you possess. You sounded just like a detective."

It was Kaede's turn to blush, though she had no red skin to mask it. The sunlight barely held a candle to the heat rising in her face. "O-oh, really?! I-I, uh… the words just kinda came out," she stammered as she backed away. Her analysis of Sakura's shirt took little thought on her part, coming about as naturally as if she were discussing the piano. Her mind raced to Shuichi, reflecting on just how much time she had spent with him since beginning her life at Hope's Peak. The butterflies in her stomach took flight and her feet began to shuffle. "W-well, you see, my best friend is the Ultimate Detective in my class."

Sakura smiled. "Is that so? You must spend a lot of time with them to be so skilled."

Kaede couldn't help her rising shy demeanor. "Yeah, we hang out a lot. His name's Shuichi, and he's such an amazing person. Probably the smartest guy I know."

"I wonder if he's anything like the Ultimate Detective in my year. Have you met her, perchance?"

"You mean Kyoko?" Kaede managed to look back up in time to catch Sakura nodding. "I haven't, though it's possible I've seen her around campus just like with you and Gundham. She and Shuichi are friends, actually. They exchange logic puzzles or something with each other. Detective nerds, am I right?"

Sakura snorted, then covered her mouth—the head of the ninja emerged to leer at Kaede once again. "As I've said before, there's nothing wrong with embracing your talent to its fullest extent. Plus, working together with people who have similar interests is a good way to improve your skills. It's worked well for me, and I'm sure it will for them."

"Oh, yeah? You practice martial arts with others, Sakura?" asked Kaede with peaking interest.

Sakura's stiff posture noticeably relaxed. "Indeed, I do. Your classmate Tenko is teaching me aikido. I already possessed some knowledge of the style, but I've learned a great deal from training with her."

Kaede giggled as an image of the two of them training together played in her mind. She could hardly imagine the stoic Sakura getting along with the excitable Tenko, likely having to deal with her boisterous proclamations and distracting thoughts of Himiko.

"You may not have met them," Sakura continued, "but there's also Nekomaru, Akane, and Peko, all of whom are in Gundham's year. I don't see them as often as Tenko, but I've had some sessions with them." She paused, and a shyness similar to Kaede's presented itself. "And there's also my greatest partner, my boyfriend Kenshiro."

Kaede perked up at this. "You have a boyfriend, Sakura? And he trains with you?"

"Yes, and he's truly the greatest fighter I know. He heard of me due to my victories in competitions, so he challenged me to a duel. We've fought many times, and… well, there was an electricity between us whenever we made contact. I hadn't felt that kind of connection with anyone before. It was new and exciting. It turned out he was getting the same feeling, so we've been together ever since."

"Wow, that's so romantic!" Kaede squealed, clapping her hands together, her eyes shining like stars in the night sky. "Is he a student, too?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, he doesn't go to Hope's Peak. I think the school passed him over because of his limited reputation. He prefers to fight only in underground circles, so he's not as well known to the public as I am."

"Wow, that's amazing that you have so many people you can share your talent with. Unfortunately, I don't know anyone here who likes the piano, so it's hard for me." Kaede reflected on her history with her favorite instrument, how her knowledge of it had mostly been self-taught. She never took lessons from another and always played solo, learning everything through rigorous trial and error. Her mind then wandered over to Sayaka and Ibuki, the other two musicians within the school, and how they may have honed their skills. Kaede was always curious to ask, but she was too timid to approach them. One had played in a band, and the other was the leader of her own group, and she feared they would shun her isolated nature.

"Now now, Kaede, don't be dejected by that," said Sakura. "Maybe there aren't any other pianists for you to practice with, but I'm sure there are plenty who would love to hear you play. What about your best friend?"

Kaede cupped her cheeks and peered at the ground. "Well, yeah, Shuichi has heard me play. He says he really likes it, but…" She pouted. "I don't know, what if he's just saying that to be nice to me?"

"Do you honestly believe that?" asked Sakura with a knowing look. "Didn't you mention that you'd won competitions? Surely your skills must be impressive, then. Do you really think your _best_ friend, someone who's a detective, would lie to you about that?"

"W-well… I guess not, maybe?" mumbled Kaede. "It's hard to tell what he's really thinking sometimes. I guess because he's a detective, he has to keep his emotions in check or something."

"You should have more confidence in yourself," said Sakura. "But if you want to play for someone else, how about Kyoko? She's also a detective, so if she compliments you the same way as your friend, then you'll need to start giving yourself more credit."

"Heh heh, I guess so," replied Kaede.

"I think it could be good for Kyoko, too. I fear she doesn't have many people to talk to. I'm glad to hear that she found common ground with your friend, but having another friend wouldn't hurt. Who knows, she may be able to help you improve your own deductive abilities."

Kaede glanced down at her purse and saw her cell phone through its narrow opening. She thought back to the headmaster's reply, knowing that a meeting with Kyoko was inevitable for what she had planned. "You're right, Sakura, I think I should get to know her." Then a mischievous wave overtook her. "Anyway, since I was correct about you hiding your shirt, may I see it?"

Sakura frowned and let out a grumble, likely hoping she had forgotten about that. Her arms fell to the wayside, and what appeared produced a delighted peep from Kaede. On her shirt were three cartoon ninjas, each holding various art supplies. Above them were the words _"Mixed Martial Arts",_ and below them were the words _"and Crafts"._

Kaede beamed, swiftly planting herself mere inches from Sakura's chest to get a closer look. "Oh my god, that's so cute! It suits you!"

Sakura covered her face with one of her massive hands. "Please don't tease me, Kaede."

"Totally not teasing! I really like it! They're adorable!"

"W-well, I guess I'm glad this worked," she muttered, prompting an inquisitive stare from Kaede. "I... told my best friend about our meetup last week, hoping to get some advice for improvement…"

Kaede's glee faded away, and she slowly backed away until she was against the wall once more.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Anyway, I mentioned the particular shirt that you wore, so she bought me this and told me to wear it the next time I saw you. Seeing what you have on right now, I suppose it was a good idea."

Kaede smiled when Sakura pointed at her. The article of clothing in question was a baby blue v-neck with the words _"Piano? More like piayes!"_ written upon it in big, cartoonish letters. It was one of her favorites and she wore it today to elevate her mood in case their hangout went south. It was comforting to know Sakura appreciated it.

But Kaede could see that wearing something so silly was beyond Sakura's comfort zone, and she wanted to ease her woes. "Wow, that's awfully thoughtful of you. Thank you, Sakura. It really does look good on you. Tell your friend she has good taste. Do you train with her, as well?"

Sakura joined her against the wall. "Yes, but it's infrequent. She's a swimmer, so she does it more to stay in shape than for the actual fighting. I mostly stick with the basics with her."

"So you talked with your best friend about what happened last week, huh?" said Kaede. "I did the same thing with Shuichi. I didn't know you were so affected by it, too. I guess it's nice that we have people we can rely on."

"Hina has been wonderful to me since the day we met," Sakura replied fondly. "I'm grateful to have someone like her in my life. She's the one who dropped me off here."

Kaede leaned her head back, staring skyward at the drifting clouds. "I wonder if Gundham has a best friend he can talk to about stuff."

"Oh, I know he does…" murmured Sakura.

Kaede eyed her quizzically, but before she could inquire further, she heard her cell phone buzz from within her purse. She pulled it out and what awaited was a text from Gundham.

_"I will grace your presence in a few minutes, according to your mortal clock. The commencement of our mutual havoc will thus begin!"_

Kaede rolled her eyes and held her phone up for Sakura to see. "I can't believe he even talks like that in his texts. Have you read his blog, by the way?" Sakura shook her head, and Kaede dropped the phone back into her purse. "It's surprisingly very well-written. You wouldn't believe it's by the same person. There's no mention of demons or other dimensions or anything. I don't get why he acts that way in front of us."

"I wish I knew the answer," responded Sakura, now lazily watching anyone strolling through. "Every time I've spoken with him, he's been that way."

"Oh yeah, you two already knew each other before this project. I got the impression that you weren't friends, though."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, her enormous fingers now fidgeting together. "Well, we first met when I'd asked him for help with something. I happen to like small animals, particularly rabbits, but my large stature frightens them." She paused and intertwined her fingers. "As Gundham is the Ultimate Breeder, I sought him for help, but he refused me."

That was the last thing Kaede had expected to hear. "He refused you? Why?"

Sakura's following groan was so loud and over the top that she sounded like an idle car engine. "He said, and I quote, _'A lowly demon who lacks tact is unworthy of the attention of small creatures.'_ When I asked him to elaborate, he shooed me away."

Nevermind, _that_ was the last thing she had expected to hear, and her mouth fell agape. "Are you serious? So he refused to help you _and_ he insulted you? That's unbelievable! If someone asks you for help, you should help them!" She crossed her arms and dug her fingernails into her skin. "If he came to me about learning to play the piano, I'd gladly teach him! Well, maybe not anymore."

"Don't worry about it, Kaede," Sakura replied stoically. "This happened last year, and I'm past it. I won't let it interfere with our project."

But knowing Sakura had made peace was not enough for Kaede. Her brows furrowed so intensely that it rivaled even Maki's glower. She was appalled, horrified even, by what she was just told. It was fundamental that people should help each other, and to hear that her own partner, an _Ultimate_ at that, had refused to aid a fellow Ultimate was detestable. If Gundham was unwilling to do that, then she doubted he could be trusted to pull his own weight for the project. Had Sakura informed Hope's Peak of this behavior? How could they tolerate someone like that within their walls?

Her thoughts festered, all prior good vibes rapidly departing—the lovely text from Shuichi, the matching shirt from Sakura, and the pleasant connection they had been establishing, all fading into irritation towards Gundham.

"Greetings, mortals," came a familiar deep voice.

Speak of the devil. Kaede turned to see the so-called "Ultimate" Breeder sauntering up to them. He appeared almost identical as he did at the diner, completely clad in his black attire and purple scarf. It was as if he had nothing else in his wardrobe.

"Hello, Gundham," Sakura said calmly. "How are you today?"

"Excellent!" he howled, dramatically raising his hands above his head. "From the moment I arose from my chambers, I could feel that today would be magnificent! The Gods of the Underworld are smiling up at the Overlord of Ice!"

Kaede covered her face in embarrassment, hoping the passersby wouldn't take notice of his loud and boastful antics. There were a few onlookers, but they continued on their way without a fuss.

"But what in the Devil's Realm are you wearing?" Gundham asked, pointing to Sakura's shirt. "Certainly not something that will strike fear into your opponents."

Before Sakura could respond, Kaede stepped forward and interjected hotly. "Hey, her shirt is cool! And you're seriously commenting on what she's wearing when you're dressed like that? Does the heat mean nothing to you or what?"

Gundham gave her his typical glare, the pressure of his heterochromatic eyes making her knees quiver. She swallowed. An argument would likely start, so she held her ground and waited for his inevitable retort.

"... Greetings to you, symphonist," was all he said.

She preemptively opened her mouth, her own retort on the tip of her tongue, but she froze when she realized what he said. "Oh, um… hi?"

His continued glare made her jitter once again, and combined with the oddly-timed acknowledgement, it proved difficult to ascertain his true thoughts.

"I was merely commenting on her choice of garb," he said. "I fail to see what _my_ attire has to do with it."

Her hesitation ceased, and she pointed an accusatory finger at him. "She didn't ask for your opinion! If you're gonna say something, then at least be nice! Anything else is rude!"

"Guys, come on…" mumbled Sakura.

Gundham ignored her and scoffed at Kaede. "Hmph, you're calling _me_ rude? Instead of addressing me properly upon my arrival, you instead decided to yell at me."

"You deserved it after you insulted her!"

Gundham gritted his teeth and a large vein throbbed in his forehead. _"Insulted?!_ You insolent fool—!"

"That's enough, you two!" shouted Sakura. She stepped between them and pushed them apart. "I'm not going to stand here while you continue to bicker! We came here to have a nice day at the mall, so drop it! Gundham, please do not comment on my clothes unless I ask you to. Who says I'm trying to strike fear into anyone right now? And Kaede, he did greet us when he got here, which you should've returned instead of picking a fight."

Kaede wavered beneath Sakura's towering form, her wrinkled ninjas looking down on her with disdain. There were even more onlookers now, some of whom actually stopped to see what was happening, and Kaede, even more embarrassed than before, realized she needed to bring her energy down. "You're right, Sakura. Today is supposed to be about having fun."

Gundham directed his harsh stare at the nearby crowd, which dispersed with haste. "Indeed. Shall we commence with the festivities, then?"

Sakura maintained her defensive posture, continuing to look back and forth between the two of them. When neither made any further moves, she lowered her arms, but disappointment was still clearly written on her. "Sure, that's fine with me. I don't know about you two, but there's a store I'd like to go to."

Kaede nodded forcefully and followed after her, with Gundham closely behind. They stepped through the automatic doors and into the mall proper, the air conditioning enveloping Kaede's body and sending shivers down her spine, though doing nothing to cool down the intensity of her mind. She began the day with at least partial enthusiasm to get somewhere with her partners, but after that exchange, she now just wanted the day to be over with. She was beginning to find a stride with Sakura, and probably could've hung out with just her, but that was no longer a possibility. Today's outing was already shaping up to be worse than at the diner.

Their journey was uncomfortably silent. Kaede had only been to this mall once before and was occupying her thoughts with the surrounding establishments. They passed by several large department stores, an unassuming bookstore, and some chains that sold various snacks and desserts. There were many kiosks in the middle of the walkway offering goods such as beauty products, cell phones, and even massages. When they drifted past the food court, Kaede stared at it and pondered what she would eat later.

"Why so few words, symphonist?" Gundham asked, startling her as he suddenly appeared beside her. "Perhaps you're saying a prayer to your god?"

Her body tensed up, his words grating her every nerve. She continued to look forward as she walked, only keeping him in the corner of her eye. "I'm not," she replied sharply. "And if I was, you'd be interrupting me."

Gundham made no counter, and she saw his body retreat from her peripherals, likely returning to his position behind her. She couldn't fathom why he bothered to say that to her. Was that his attempt at small talk?

Kaede took a deep breath and tried to relax. Her mind began to wander, her eyes glazing over as the stores began to bleed together into an unrecognizable mass. She thought of her favorite pianists, of Debussy, Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, Bach. She wondered what they would do in a tense situation like this. Perhaps they would retreat into their studies and vent their frustrations into their genius compositions. But she would never know the real answer, and that only fueled Kaede's desire to return home to be with her piano.

The unwieldy trio eventually came upon the entrance of a large store, bringing Kaede's attention back to the moment. She looked up and read the name _Midori Turf,_ and from her vantage point it appeared to be a sporting goods store. They followed Sakura inside, taking in the bright summer colors of the walls, floors, and shelves, giving the whole place a warm and inviting atmosphere. The aisles were lined with gear related to baseball, swimming, tennis, and many other physical activities. Kaede cradled her arms, feeling out of place in such an establishment. She was reasonably fit, but she wasn't athletic by any means. She could imagine Sakura coming here often with the people she trained with.

"Feel free to look around," said Sakura. "I already know what I'm here for."

"I think I'll just stick with you," said Kaede halfheartedly.

"Indeed," added Gundham. "I'm not fond of the aura of this place, so I will rely on you for safe passage."

Kaede gave him a disapproving glance. Was it so hard for him to say _"No thanks, I'm fine"_ like a normal person?

Sakura appeared disappointed by their responses. She was probably hoping they would show an interest in sports, but that lifestyle wasn't for Kaede, and it didn't take a genius to see that Gundham rarely ventured outdoors unless it related to animals.

They trailed behind Sakura as she walked through the aisles, none of them making an attempt at conversation. Their silence was filled in by the chatter from the other customers and the music from the speakers. Sakura stopped partway down an aisle towards the rear of the store and gazed at a display of small, red pouches along the bottom row of the shelf. She scanned them and soon picked up one towards the edge. When she shook it, there was a light clinking sound emanating from within.

"What are those?" asked Kaede.

"They're ankle weights. I'm here to get some heavier ones." She crouched down and began fidgeting with the blue bean bag-like object around one of her ankles, pulling it off with the sound of tearing velcro. There were four pockets in it, from each of which Sakura pulled a small, gray bar. She then opened up the red pouch and dumped four slightly larger bars into her hand, placing each one into a pocket. She wrapped the completed blue weight holder back around her ankle, and repeated the process with her other side. She stood back up after finishing, repeatedly lifting her legs until her knees reached her chest.

Kaede was impressed at how easy Sakura made it all appear. She raised her own legs, but only made it as high as her stomach before an unpleasant pressure hit her thighs, and that was without any weights. "How do they feel?"

"Suitable," Sakura replied. "I won't be wearing them all day, though. It's not good to train your muscles constantly without breaks, otherwise you'll strain them."

Kaede nodded in agreement. "How much do they weigh?"

"Just now, it's twenty pounds around each leg."

Kaede's eyes nearly popped out of her head. _"T-twenty pounds?!_ Are you serious?!" Sakura merely gave her a knowing smirk as she continued to effortlessly raise her legs. "I can barely lift twenty pounds with my hands, let alone have it strapped to my body!"

Gundham was equally astonished, his pale face sporting a ghostly complexion. "To think a mere mortal is capable of such a feat," he remarked alarmingly. "This is unprecedented."

"My body doesn't look like this for nothing," said Sakura, unfazed by their reactions. "I jog everyday with these weights and sometimes keep them on during my downtime. Though since these are heavier, I won't be able to wear them for as long initially, so I'll need to show restraint."

 _Restraint_ clearly meant something different to Sakura than it did to probably anyone else. Yes, she understood that Sakura was far stronger than the average person, but to hear that she put herself through that much grueling activity everyday was still jarring. Her dedication to her talent rivaled even Kirumi's. Kaede herself never worked out, preferring to maintain her own physique by eating decently and walking around campus or her neighborhood whenever she could. Her forearms, hands, and fingers were naturally her strongest body parts given how much time she spent playing the piano.

"Truly a frightening creature," muttered Gundham, holding his arms up in a mock battle stance. "I must use caution, lest she turn on me."

Apparently satisfied with how they felt, Sakura dropped the older, smaller weights into the red pouch. "This is all I needed. Are we done here, then?"

Kaede and Gundham nodded, and they followed Sakura to the front counter where she made her purchase. She deposited the red pouch into her purse and they exited the store, stopping in the middle of the walkway.

"Are there any places you two need to visit?" asked Sakura.

"I can't think of anything, so maybe we can just walk around for a bit?" said Kaede. "I'm sure something will catch my eye."

They continued their way through the mall, and Kaede tried to convince herself that their ongoing silence wasn't unsettling. They did at least manage some sort of conversation back there, and she wanted that to count for something. But she wasn't convinced that it meant they were making progress. Despite how much they floundered at the diner last week, a discussion still came of it, so it wasn't something to find noteworthy about today. Her dread only dug deeper as it meant today's excursion currently yielded no highlights. Some hangout this was shaping up to be.

Her thoughts turned to Shuichi and his group. He may have won their bet, but she still didn't believe that his partners were worse than hers. She wanted to text him about anything, to at least have someone to interact with right now, but she knew it would be a bad idea. If she contacted him and dodged his questions about her partners, it would be a dead giveaway that she had given up. Shuichi continually expressed his belief that she could break down their barriers and she didn't want to disappoint him. She decided to suck it up and power through, and hope for something to come along that would turn everything around.

Kaede saw a store up ahead that snagged her attention. She halted before it and inspected the interior from the walkway, her limited view revealing a dusky, brooding environment. It was almost entirely black inside, and she could only make out a display of indecipherable glow-in-the-dark trinkets just through the entrance. The name of the store was _Dark Matter,_ and the gothic vibe from within was almost tangible from where she stood.

Figuring this was a good enough opportunity to socialize again, she looked to her partners and saw that they had continued walking on without her. "Hey, you guys, hold up! I think I found a place for Gundham!"

The two of them doubled back and glanced at the store. Kaede kept her eyes on Gundham as he studied the entrance with his typical furrowed brow and harsh stare. She was a bit fearful that he would snap at her, loudly proclaiming something along the lines of _"How dare you attempt to understand me, the dark emperor of infinity?!",_ and attract the attention of every visitor and security guard in the area.

Gundham folded his arms and deepened his brow. "This place has an odor most foul, an atmosphere tainted by only the most disgraced souls." Then he smiled underneath his scarf. "I think I'll venture within." He turned to Kaede and chortled. "You may want to keep your distance, mortal. You lack the proper demonic prowess to survive in there."

Kaede glowered at him. "I'll be fine." She failed to see the need for such an unnecessary jab. Why was it so hard for him to simply agree with her and move on?

Sakura stepped between the two of them. "Then I will protect her while we're inside. I'm sure I'm more than a match for this place."

"Shielded by the ogre?" Gundham mused. "I suppose her abilities are adequate."

"What did you just call her?" Kaede stormed up to him and slapped his wrist. "How _dare_ you say that to her?!"

Gundham flinched and grasped his wrist. "Watch yourself, you fool! As I've said before, a deadly poison flows through my veins! If someone like you touches me—!"

"Oh my _god!"_ She was in no mood to hear this again. Without hesitation, she thrust her hand forward and grabbed his face, her fingers digging tightly into his cheeks.

"K-Kaede?!" exclaimed Sakura.

Gundham recoiled in shock, writhing beneath her grasp, his voice muffled against her palm. He gripped her arm and wrenched it off of himself, violently throwing it back at her.

"What do you think you're doing, you fiend?!" he bellowed venomously.

Kaede would _not_ let herself cower at his raised voice. She stood in place with her hands on her hips and wore an equally hostile look. "And what's gonna happen to me now? Am I poisoned? Am I gonna die or something?"

"Kaede, stop this—" Sakura pleaded, but her words went unheard.

Gundham held his arms up defensively. "What you just did was very stupid, symphonist. Laying your hands upon an Overlord such as myself—"

"You're the stupid one for calling people names!" Kaede shouted, clenching her now trembling fists. "I can't believe how rude you are!"

"Guys, please don't—" chimed Sakura.

Gundham appeared positively disgusted. "There you go again with that word. You dare to call _me_ rude after you assaulted my visage?! Someone as insignificant as you does _not_ get to lecture the Overlord of—!"

"Oh, can it, Gundham!" Kaede responded with a fury like none she had ever felt before, the idea of attracting unwanted attention now an eternity from her mind. "We're _people,_ not demons! You're not an overlord, stop calling me a symphonist, and how _dare_ you call Sakura an ogre?!"

Sakura's protests became more audible. "Kaede, please don't drag me into this. I don't need you getting angry on my behalf. The name 'ogre' doesn't bother me anymore, and Gundham is not the only one who's used it."

Kaede turned to her in disbelief. "That shouldn't matter! If you don't like it, then you shouldn't be called it! How can you be okay with that?!"

Gundham scoffed. "Hmph, to succumb to something as paltry as this. You would never survive in the higher realms."

Kaede gritted her teeth and violently swung her arms outwards. "Oh my god, stop talking like that! I can't believe I have to deal with this for another month! You are the absolute worst—!"

 _"ENOUGH,_ YOU TWO!"

Time stood still as Sakura's voice rang through the halls and left a lingering echo. Her foot slammed into the floor with a resounding _WHAM!,_ so forceful that she cracked the tiles beneath her. Sakura was hunched over, her fists clenched tightly, her skin a deeper red than before, her face contorted in white hot rage. With her colossal hands, she slapped them both on their backs and forcefully ushered them away from the entrance of the gothic store. She shoved them off to a long, secluded corridor that led to the restrooms, stopping midway through it.

Sakura's usual stoicism and playful smirk were nowhere to be found. Her expression was scornful—lips pursed firmly, blue eyes veiled in mist, veins ferocious as lightning strikes. Not even the silly cartoon ninjas adorning her chest could detract from her terrifying form. "You two are acting like children and making a scene! Stop it right now!"

Kaede stood frozen beneath Sakura's intimidating presence. Her anger seemed to magnify her size two-fold, and Kaede felt like a tiny, insignificant mouse. Only her parents had scolded her like this before, but they paled in comparison to the beast before her.

"Honestly, I should've seen this coming," Sakura continued sternly. "It's obvious that you two didn't get over anything after you failed to apologize to each other earlier. Gundham, your nicknames are not sitting well with Kaede, so I suggest you stop using them with her. Kaede, I told you not to speak on my behalf, so please respect that. And for god's sake, do _not_ grab someone's face! You could've started a fight had it been with the wrong person!"

Kaede tried to look Sakura directly in the eyes, but against her irate stare, there was no victory. "I-I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I h-had to say something." She wanted to hold her ground and sound determined, but her words manifested weakly.

"What's gotten into you, Kaede?" Sakura asked with a noticeably softer tone. "You haven't said anything pleasant to Gundham since he got here. Is this because of what I told you about him?"

Gundham's attention peaked, and he looked at Kaede quizzically. "Hmm? Did something happen that concerned me?" His tone sounded no different, as if Sakura's discipline had meant no more to him than a faceless critic.

Sakura nodded to him. "Kaede asked about how we knew each other, and I told her about… when I came to you for help last year."

Gundham became visibly uneasy, and he tugged his scarf to obscure his face. "Oh… I see."

"This clearly upset her, but I told her not to worry about it."

Gundham cleared his throat. "Is this true, symph—?" He paused for a moment, then continued. "Erm, is it?"

Kaede didn't know what to make of Gundham's face in that instant. She expected to be met with a look of irritation, but his expression actually conveyed… insecurity? A hint of fear, perhaps? But despite Sakura's earlier praises, Kaede didn't feel that her supposed detective prowess was reliable right now. A mix of emotions swirled in the pit of her stomach, and she found it difficult to answer him. She clutched her arms tightly and lowered her head, letting herself be swallowed by a wave of fragility and embarrassment.

Sakura spoke up, "I appreciate your feelings, Kaede, but that is an issue between myself and Gundham. It's not something you should be angry with him about."

Kaede sniffled. Tears welled up in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks, cascading off of her chin and falling to the floor. She tried to wipe them away, and took short, uneven breaths as her chest began to feel heavier.

"K-Kaede, what's wrong?" asked Sakura as she stepped towards her.

The weight of Sakura's mighty hand fell upon her shoulder. Her vision had blurred from the moisture, and she scrambled to dry her eyes. Gundham came into view beside her, though he kept his distance.

"What calls for this display, mor—?" He cut himself off again, pretending to cough into his scarf.

Kaede could no longer look either of them in the eyes. There was no possibility of surviving the rest of their summer break under these conditions. She felt exposed, humiliated even, for getting into a fight with one of her upperclassmen, for getting scolded by another, and for having the audacity to cry before them. She felt no more an Ultimate than a small, worthless child. She wanted to run away right then, to go straight home where her grand piano awaited, and play the gloomiest melody she could imagine. Anything else would have been better than where she was right now.

Sakura gently shook Kaede's shoulder, causing her head to wobble. "Kaede, please talk to us. I understand you're upset, but please say something. I don't like seeing my friends in distress."

Kaede pushed Sakura's hand off of her. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's possible for us to be friends." She sniffled and tried to cover her face. "I can barely talk to either of you about anything. There's no way we can be friends, and there's no way we'll get this project done."

"Don't say that, Kaede," replied Sakura with concern. "You need to keep your spirits up. Yes, we've hit some roadblocks, but we'll overcome them and see this through."

"How?!" she snapped, now scowling as Sakura once had. "We have nothing in common! Our talents have nothing to do with each other! Anything we do together is going to be terrible! I can't put up with this anymore!"

"Now see here, morta—!" Gundham stopped short once more, clearing his throat into his fist. "Am I correct in hearing that you're giving up? What kind of nonsense is that?! Such talk is unfitting of an Ultimate!"

She refused to acknowledge him. Nothing either of them said mattered anymore. Nothing either of them did would improve the situation. She was ready to cut the day short, to call her mom and tell her to come pick her up.

"He's right, you know," said Sakura. "We can't give up so easily. It's true we're having difficulties, but we can still come out of this on top. Maybe we won't become best friends in the process, but I know we can push through this."

"Please just stop, Sakura," said a dispirited Kaede. "I don't wanna be here anymore. I'm going home." She turned around and began to walk up the corridor, when suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder.

"Now listen here, symphon—!" Gundham swore under his breath as he cut himself off yet again.

His voice grated her, but she lacked the energy to shrug him away. She stood in place and stared blankly up the narrow corridor, not daring to turn around and face him. She would let him say his final futile words, then walk away for good.

"You cease this ridiculous chatter at once!"

Three.

"If you encounter an obstacle, then you use your might to destroy it, not shrivel away in cowardice!"

Two.

"Retreating now is an affront to what we stand for as Ultimates!"

One.

"Now lift your head back up and face this… _Kaede."_

Zer—

Her breath hitched in her throat. The wheels in her mind began to turn, sending everything she had heard into a colorless frenzy that ached her to her core, but coming to a complete stop at his final word. It came so unexpectedly that she began to doubt anything that had just transpired. When she did finally turn around to face him, she saw him surprisingly downcast, his usual glare missing despite the severity of his tone. It was impossible for her to read him at that moment.

"W-what…?" was all she could get out.

Gundham shushed her, taking his hand off her shoulder and holding it to her face. "Indeed, you heard correctly. Must I repeat myself? Very well, then. Do not let this be the reason you fall... _Kaede."_

"G-Gundham?" The emphasis on her name was clear, and it sounded difficult for him just to speak it. She tried to look past his hand and into his eyes, but he turned away before she could.

Sakura approached them. "Kaede, Gundham sounded sincere right now. Is there anything you'd like to say to him?"

Kaede was still unsure of how to process any of this. The mood had shifted so much over the past few minutes that it was scrambling her mind. First it was tense, then outright hostile, then frightening, then somber, and now… what? Remorseful?

"Hmph, very well, I'll continue then," said Gundham. "You... do not like the names, is it? Then I will... solely refer to you... by the one bestowed upon you... at birth." He was clearly choosing his words carefully. "Does this suit you?"

Kaede was speechless. For the first time, Gundham actually sounded genuine, and it was throwing her off. Her goal may have been to befriend her partners today, but she now realized she was never truly willing to give Gundham a chance. He was too eccentric for her and she wrote him off as a lost cause. But seeing him how he was now—making an effort to acknowledge her—made him a little more of an _Ultimate_ in her mind. He deserved a response and she needed to be forthright.

"Um, y-yeah. 'Kaede' is just fine," she struggled to say. "I don't like being called a demon, or even a composer or a symphonist, for that matter. I haven't written anything of my own, so it's not appropriate to call me that."

"I-I see…" He took a deep breath. "Though I imagine, as the Ultimate Pianist, your goal is to one day do just that?"

"W-well… y-yes, eventually!" Kaede enjoyed talking about the piano, so she attempted to sound enthusiastic even with Gundham. "So far, I've made a living playing other peoples' music, but I wanna make something of my own one day."

"Then I shall wait for that day to bestow upon you such a title, if that pleases you," he said. "I… apologize… for calling you otherwise."

Kaede was still shaken by the display. She wanted to recognize his efforts, as it would be obvious to anyone that he was stepping beyond his comfort zone, but just the fact that it was _Gundham_ still made her even a tad bit suspicious of his intentions. However, she knew that if things were to get better between them, she needed to bury her doubts and recognize him.

Attempting a smile, she said, "Thank you, Gundham. And I'm sorry for not saying hi to you when you got here. Oh, a-and for grabbing your face!" She scratched her head and grinned, hoping to lighten the mood. "I swear I don't normally lose my temper like that, but…" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter why. I shouldn't have done that."

"The Overlord of Ice is forgiving," he said with a smirk. "As he is respectful to the wishes of others."

Sakura cleared her throat and chimed in. "While we're on the subject of nicknames, Gundham, I wanted to let you know where the term 'ogre' comes from. While it doesn't bother me as it used to, the fact is that it started as an insult. People made fun of me because of my less than feminine body type. To combat that, I informally adopted the term so it could no longer be used against me. It's something I've moved past, but do understand what it means when you call me an ogre."

Scarf or not, Kaede could see him swallow nervously. "Oh, I see… erm, Sakura."

He sounded so unnatural saying that, something Sakura picked up on for she followed with, "However, you may continue to call me a demon. I'm okay with it, strangely enough. Maybe I feel it compliments my prowess."

Kaede placed her palm over her heart, taking an immense sigh of relief as the tension between the three of them simmered down. "Hey guys, why don't we start over?" She reached her hand out to Sakura. "Hi Sakura, it's nice to see you today."

Sakura shook her hand, thankfully with a meager amount of force this time. "Likewise, Kaede. What a nice day we're having in this—" she peered up at the ceiling "—poorly lit bathroom hallway. Gundham, I hope you're doing well."

"Indeed," he spoke. "As I said, I arose from my slumber with good omens for today."

"Hey Gundham, I'm glad you could make it," said Kaede as she offered her hand to him. He was hesitant to accept it, apparently sticking to his "poisonous skin" routine, which was an oddity considering he had placed his hand on her shoulder earlier. If she questioned him about it, he would probably say that her clothes acted as a natural barrier or something. Instead of being frustrated with this, Kaede retracted her hand and lowered her head into a slight bow, thinking that a self-proclaimed overlord would find this acceptable. And indeed he did, for he returned the gesture with utmost seriousness.

"The feeling is mutual, Kaede," he said. "Though I must say that these pleasantries are making my stomach turn. I'm not one for flowers and rainbows. Shall we recommence today's festivities?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, actually managing to feel more comfortable with them. "Let's go back to that scary store. I wanna see what's inside."

The three of them exited the cramped restroom corridor, beginning their stroll through the mall once more. Sakura piped up, "Since we're essentially starting from square one, then Kaede, shouldn't you repeat what you said about Gundham's blog?"

Kaede froze as if she had forgotten her lines in a school play, a glaring spotlight trapping her on stage and blanking her mind. Gundham was eyeing her inquisitively, and Sakura's mouth turned up in ghoulish amusement.

"Hmm? What's this about my blog?" he asked.

"Oh, w-well, I, uh, kinda started reading it," she replied apprehensively.

"I-I see…" he said solemnly, his head drooping, likely believing that Kaede would hate it purely because they hadn't been getting along.

"It's really good, Gundham," she said as warmly as possible. "You're really detailed about the animals. It's like you were living right there with them!"

His mood reversed on a dime, his eyes almost lighting up. "There is truth in that, symph—" He pretended to gag "—Kaede. I do spend time in the wild with some of the creatures as it allows me to understand them better. Sometimes I would consult an expert, usually for species beyond our borders." His deep voice would have sounded the same to the untrained ear, but Kaede could hear the faint trace of enthusiasm behind his words.

"Quite impressive," said Sakura. "It's clear why the school chose you as the Ultimate Breeder. I had no idea you actually lived with them."

"It can be taxing sometimes, but it's necessary if I'm to write about them accurately. I cannot be called an Ultimate with no field experience."

"That's true," said Kaede. "I guess we all have some experience in the real world when it comes to our talents. I've had my recitals and competitions, Sakura's had her tournaments, and you've lived in the wilderness. I'm glad I got to learn that about you, Gundham."

"I-Indeed." He swallowed nervously, clearly still put off by their newfound amicability. "Shall we venture into that dark abyss, then? I think we're all ready for that."

Kaede nodded, glad that the tension was remaining low. The possibility of having a pleasant day was boosted, provided they could maintain this level of civility. However, the bothersome devil of doubt remained ever so present in the back of her mind, telling her that they weren't out of the woods yet. Cordiality aside, they still had yet to establish common ground with each other, so keeping up interesting conversation would still prove a challenge. Kaede at least was willing to try now, so she banished the little devil and focused on enjoying the moment.

They slowly made their way back over to the store, this time side-by-side rather than single file. "Thanks for the pep talk, Sakura," said Kaede shyly. "I'm sorry for getting mad on your behalf."

"It's alright, Kaede," she said. "Do understand that what happened between Gundham and I should not concern you, so I don't want you stressing yourself over it. And Gundham, don't think too much about it, either. I've moved past it. Let's just get along and see this project through."

"Very well," he replied.

Kaede chuckled. "You know, Sakura, we should call you the Team Mom. You're pretty good at it." She was pleased when Gundham cackled at her quip, though Sakura became frazzled.

"W-well, I think the 'mom' part is a bit far-fetched seeing as I'm not the oldest one here, but I'll still take that as a compliment. Nekomaru taught me some disciplinary skills."

"Well, you're a natural at it," said Kaede.

"I'll tell you what, you can call me the Team Mom when you allow Gundham to call you a symphonist."

"Deal!" said Kaede with elation, though she had no desire to shake with her on it.

Just then, they came upon the entrance to _Dark Matter_ once again. Kaede steeled herself as she looked to her companions, acting as if another dimension awaited them upon crossing the threshold. With a nod from Gundham, they walked in simultaneously.

The store was exactly as Kaede imagined it to be. The walls were a pitch black canvas with streaks of purple and gray splattered on haphazardly. The dim lighting made it almost impossible to tell where the walls turned a corner. A foggy haze flowed throughout, blurring Kaede's vision and adding to the mysterious atmosphere. Many dark-colored clothes and accessories lined the shelves, some of them bearing a faint glow. Much of the apparel had some form of decoration, such as a hardcore phrase embroidered on it or dangling chains and spikes. Kaede could envision Gundham having the time of his life here, getting lost amongst the darkness and bragging about his exploits to the staff.

They walked down a random aisle in the middle of the store. Kaede soon spied a group of baseball hats hanging together, one of which had the words _"ICE KING"_ embroidered in large, bold, blue letters. She tapped Gundham's shoulder and pointed at it. "Hey, check this out. Isn't this kinda what you call yourself?"

"What I call myself? If you are referring to my moniker as the Overlord of Ice, then you are mistaken. I did not choose the title, it was bestowed upon me at my birth by the Gods themselves." He picked up the hat and examined it. "But I'm afraid a king does not compare to an overlord, thus this is ill-suited for me!"

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Really? What's the difference between them?"

"Bold of you to ask such a question in my presence," he said. "To explain it would take far too much time, I'm afraid. The differences may appear subtle, but it's deeper than you think, I assure you."

"Okay, name one difference," she pressed.

Gundham hesitated. His cheeks turned rosy and he pulled his scarf up. "A-anyway, let's not get caught up with semantics."

Checkmate. "You know what, you're right. It's not the words that matter, it's the _look._ Come on, try it on."

"Surely you jest," he remarked, appalled by the suggestion. "My reputation would be tarnished if I were seen in something so ridiculous."

"Yes, I'm sure your reputation as an _animal breeder_ would crumble from wearing a hat that says _'ICE KING'."_ When he narrowed his eyes at her, her response was to scrunch her face and give her best pout. "Please? For me?"

Gundham sighed dramatically. "Fine, if it'll please you." He grabbed the hat from off the shelf and ungracefully plopped it onto his crown.

"Er, hang on…" Kaede began to reach for his head, but then stopped herself. "Oh, may I?"

Gundham smirked and nodded, and she reached up and adjusted the hat, patting it down so that it rested snugly on his head. She stepped back and admired her handiwork, having to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. The brim of the hat was so low that it nearly hid his eyes, and he resembled even more of a troubled, rebellious youth. He reminded her of Shuichi back when he used to wear that annoying hat that had shadowed much of his handsome face.

"Wow, you look so… depressing," she said through a snort.

He closed his eyes and huffed, though he made no attempt to remove the hat. "Is that good or bad?"

"Let's get another opinion. Hey, Sakura!" Kaede noticed the beefy woman further up the aisle, her white tendrils of hair standing out against the darkness of the store. Upon hearing her name, she came back over to them. "What do you think?"

Sakura too had to stifle her laughter. "It's charming. So you have a new title, then?"

"Do not mock me, mortal," he snarled. "The Overlord of Ice will not be made a fool of!"

"It does suit you, though," said Sakura. "Perhaps we should get a picture to commemorate your coronation."

"Do as you please, though I refuse the label. Overlord is far grander than king."

"It sure is, and for a myriad of reasons, too," mocked Kaede, enjoying Gundham's scowling. "You wouldn't _believe_ just how different they are."

"You shall know no peace in the afterlife, Kaede."

Kaede dug through her purse until she pulled out her phone. She quickly snapped a picture of him, needing to turn the flash on to account for the lack of light. Gundham blinked excessively upon being blinded by it. She held her phone up for Sakura to admire her handiwork.

"Sonia would probably like this. You should show it to her," Sakura stated.

At Gundham's blush, Kaede couldn't help her immediate intrusion of his personal space. "Oh, who's Sonia?" There was no attempt to mask her excitement. Gundham could only manage a strange grunt, and he backed away from her.

"She's one of his classmates," answered Sakura in his stead. "Her title is the Ultimate Princess."

Kaede racked her brain for a moment, a thought finally popping in. "Oh, now that I think about it, I've seen you walking around campus with a girl. Long blonde hair, right?" Gundham nodded to her. "So what's the story?"

"Th-there is no story there, mor—Kaede! C-cease your flights of fancy at once!" His stammering only fueled Kaede's desire for answers. It didn't take a detective to hear the falsity in his words.

"Really? I mean, now that I recall, I've definitely seen you two together a lot—walking around campus, the cafeteria. You're telling me nothing's going on?"

Gundham hastily turned around and continued down the aisle. Kaede and Sakura exchanged amused glances before dashing to keep in stride with him. He seemed to ignore that he was still wearing the hat, but she didn't dare to point that out. Any further grumbling he made would only become funnier with it still on his head.

"To answer your question, pianist," he finally said, "you're having delusions of grandeur. It is only natural for the Overlord of Ice to confer with the Dark Queen."

Kaede saw an opportunity to pounce. "Wait, isn't she a princess? Now she's suddenly your queen?"

He snickered in triumph. "Of course. I'm the one who bestowed upon her such a title. She was quite grateful."

Kaede was pleased that he didn't refute her comment about Sonia being _his_ queen. "But wait, don't you need to be married to be a queen? I assumed she was your girlfriend, but I guess she's actually your wi—"

"S-stop right there!" Gundham choked and recoiled. "What are you trying to insinuate?!"

"I think you know exactly what I'm insinuating," responded Kaede with an evil grin. "Right, Sakura?"

"I'm no stranger to dating, so of course I understand," said Sakura. "Gundham seems appropriately flustered, so it's clear there's something there. Maybe you should get a gift for Sonia here. I'm sure we could find a tiara or something else with clever wordplay to match your hat."

Kaede groaned. Sakura just _had_ to point out that he was still wearing it. Before he could make a move to rid himself of it, Kaede grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him around the corner to the next aisle. "Yeah, you should totally get her something!" She scanned the shelves and immediately found a row of t-shirts, all of which were either black, purple, or dark blue, nearly impossible to see save for the glow in the dark phrases inscribed on them. What caught Kaede's eyes were the ones that said _"chan in the streets—sama in the sheets"._ "Like these!"

"Don't you think that's a little too suggestive?" asked Sakura as she studied the garments.

"Hey, I don't know the nature of their relationship," she responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't think they're dating," Sakura stated definitively.

With a sneer, Gundham said, "You say that with such certainty. Not that it's any of your business, but how would you know?"

"You're right, it's not my business, but I'm sure it's true," she replied. "Sonia and Hina are friends, so sometimes I'll overhear their conversations if I'm around. She's mentioned you plenty of times."

Gundham perked up at this. "O-oh?"

"Yes, and she sounds happy when she talks about you, but… she's never said 'boyfriend' or 'significant other' or anything else of the sort, so I assumed you two weren't dating. Am I correct?"

Gundham cleared his throat, attempting to regain his composure. "S-so she talks about me? What exactly were her words?"

Sakura's face turned rigid. "I can't tell you that. A conversation between women must remain private. You'll have to ask Sonia about it."

Kaede noted the glint of sadness that briefly took hold of Gundham. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well, do you like her?" she asked.

"I-I'm an overlord!" he stammered, freeing himself of her grasp and backing up against the shelf. "I do not _'like'_ people! I merely tolerate their presence so they can serve my needs!"

Kaede eyed him with pity. "Gundham, come on…"

His head sank to the floor, his scarf obscuring the lower half of his face. "W-well, it would be a great big folly. Sonia belongs to a royal family, so I'm sure she has more important things—"

"Oh, stuff it!" Kaede stomped the floor and wagged her finger at him. "Forget about royalty! She's a student, same as you and me. I'm sure she has time for dating. If you like her, you should ask her out. Right, Sakura?"

"I've been in your shoes, Gundham, and I have no reason to lie to you about this," she said. "My boyfriend and I would not be together if neither of us acted upon our feelings. Sonia is fond of you, so if you're interested, then I encourage you to go for it."

"Yeah, and Sakura has, like, the greatest romance story of all time!" Kaede raised her fist in the air, hoping the store's dark atmosphere would mask her shenanigans. "Two martial artists coming together and feeling a spark every time they exchange blows!"

Gundham snickered. "Oh, is that so? I wasn't aware that you were spoken for."

Sakura smiled warmly, a contrast so stark from her serious persona that she appeared a completely different person. "Yes, Kenshiro is a passionate man, both in the arena and in our relationship. I feel better about myself when I'm with him, and I definitely wouldn't be the same person without him."

Kaede pointed at Sakura. "You see that, Gundham? That could be you and Sonia. You should definitely go for it. The Overlord and the Princess. What could be cuter than that?"

Sakura bellowed. "You're certainly quite the romantic, Kaede. But perhaps Gundham would understand better if you led by example. You can't push him this hard while ignoring your own desires. Perhaps you'd like to share how _you_ plan to pursue _your_ best friend?"

"W-what?! You mean me and Sh-Shuichi?! The th-thought hadn't occurred to me!" Who was she kidding? Not even she would believe such a poor attempt at deception. It was all she could do not to outright crack before Sakura's knowing look.

"Oh, sweet child, you're really going to pull that with me? I've been in your shoes before, and I recognized that flutter in your voice when you spoke of him earlier. You clearly love him, and you don't need to hide that."

Kaede tugged a fistful of her hair, her eyes darting between the various items lining the shelves. "W-well, I think _love_ might be too strong a word. I… I do like him a lot… more than just friendship…"

She heard Gundham scoff. "Hmph, you had the nerve to get on my case when you had the same dilemma? Hypocritical, don't you think?"

"At least I wasn't stubborn about admitting it," she retorted.

Gundham was flabbergasted. "Y-You _just_ tried to deny it! You were absolutely being stubborn!"

"Alright, alright, you win!" Kaede pouted. "We're in the same boat, okay? It's really frustrating because I don't know how he feels about me. We hangout a lot and we've had some… _'moments',_ I guess, but I don't know. Maybe he likes me, but I might just be reading too much into it."

"But do you think it's… worth the risk?" asked Gundham.

"I don't know. If I'm wrong, it could mess up our friendship."

"But if you're right, then you and he would be getting what you want," said Sakura supportively. "It's clear how important he is to you, so you should follow your feelings. It's better to know than to always wonder. Perhaps you should introduce him to Gundham. He might be able to tell when a man has an interest in a female friend, as he's one himself," she finished with a snicker.

"Laugh it up while you still can, mortal!" wailed Gundham. "Once this project ends, the Overlord of Ice will have his vengeance!"

Kaede burst out laughing, hunching over and grasping her sides. "Don't you mean the _Ice King?!"_

Gundham peered up at the hat still upon his head, outrage overtaking him. He yanked it off and stalked down the aisle, disappearing around the corner. After a moment, he came back hatless, his hands threading through his multi-colored hair to shape it back to its usual curling tip.

"Aww, you're not gonna buy it?" whined Kaede, to which he gifted her his coldest stare yet. "You should still show it to Sonia. I'll send you the pic." She swiftly pulled her phone back out of her purse and texted it to Gundham.

They spent a few more minutes browsing the rest of the store, discovering some questionable and distasteful items, but none of them decided to get anything. Gundham seemed content with his time within, the affair with the hat notwithstanding, and Kaede would not have been surprised if he returned on his own one day.

When they exited the store, the return of bright light gave Kaede a sudden positive vibe. "Wow, guys, I can't believe we actually found something in common back there! We're on a quest for romance! Well, Sakura's already made it, so she's more like the sage who gives us guidance. A weird place to find that, though, don't you think?"

Gundham bellowed. "You're quite right, Kaede! An amusing turn of events, indeed! The void brings out all manner of truths!"

Kaede wasn't feeling bothered by his unique terminology anymore. Now that their animosity had fallen to the wayside, she was beginning to find his manner of speech endearing. It was clear to her that his grandiose persona was a result of self-consciousness. His boasts were loud, but deep down he harbored insecurities just like anyone else. He seemed unaware of the impact his words could have, though, but she was beginning to see that perhaps he never meant any harm by them.

Kaede's stomach decided now was a great time to make them all aware of how empty it was. "Yeah yeah, I hear you. Do you guys wanna get lunch?"

"That's fine with me," replied Sakura. "We can use the time to brainstorm our project."

"Yeah, I suppose we can try it again," Kaede said. Though she had promised Shuichi she would avoid the project and focus solely on friendship, she figured it couldn't hurt to revisit it now that they were actually getting along. Bouncing ideas off of each other wouldn't be as much of a struggle... hopefully.

They began to walk in the direction of the food court, and Kaede pulled her phone back out. "Oh, by the way, I have something to show you guys. I emailed the headmaster about our project, and he responded with some good news!"

Sakura eyed her with concern. "Why did you feel the need to do that? We haven't thought of what to do, yet."

Kaede waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, it wasn't about what we're doing. I just asked him if we could do it on a certain day, is all. What we decide to do is still up to us. Here, check it out." She opened up the email chain and passed her phone to Sakura, who stopped in her tracks along with Gundham in order to read it.

_"Hello Mr. Kirigiri,_

_My name is Akamatsu Kaede, and I'm a student in Class 79 at Hope's Peak Academy. I heard that there's a party on September 6 to start off the next term, and I was wondering if it could be pushed back to the next day. Saihara Shuichi is a friend of mine and is in my class, and his birthday is on September 7, so it would be nice if he could have a party to celebrate. It wouldn't need to be any different from how it would normally be, just one day later. Would this be possible?_

_Also, since we need to have our group projects ready by then, can my group present ours at the party? Thank you, Mr. Kirigiri, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Oh, and Shuichi doesn't need to know about this. It'll be a surprise._

_Akamatsu Kaede  
Ultimate Pianist_

_P.S. Shuichi tells me that he's friends with your daughter, Kyoko. Would she be willing to participate in a scavenger hunt that I'll prepare for him on his birthday? It has nothing to do with the project, it's just some extra fun to be had."_

They continued to stare at her phone with no reaction, and the overlong silence began to amplify her nerves. "Uhh, did you check his response, yet? It's good, I swear." At that, Sakura flicked her finger across the screen, and she and Gundham poured over it again.

After what was another agonizing eternity of silence, Sakura finally spoke. "Hmmm, at least he said yes."

Kaede perked up. "Yeah, see? I figured if we gave ourselves a hard date, it'd be easier for us to focus on getting it done."

"A sound theory," said Gundham. "But I would've preferred that you discussed this with us before informing the Overseer of our intentions."

"Well, I'm willing to look past it, at least in this case," said Sakura as she handed the phone back to Kaede. "We would've had to present at some point when the term started, so Kaede scheduling a date without our knowledge isn't a real detriment." She then gave Kaede a cheeky smile. "Though let's confer about everything with each other from now on, okay?"

Kaede nodded. "Definitely. Sorry about that, guys."

They continued on to the food court, and Gundham eventually said, "A birthday party and a scavenger hunt for your heart's desire? Perhaps this is the _'plan'_ that you hesitated to speak of?"

First she frowned. "I-I'm not sure yet. It would be a good time to confess to him, but… I don't know."

"There's no need to feel pressured, dear," said Sakura. "I'm here to help if you need advice."

Then she smiled. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it."

"You're putting so much effort into pleasing him," said Gundham. "I'm now curious as to the nature of this individual. Perhaps I will test his demonic abilities."

"Since we'll be showing our project at his birthday party, I agree it would be a good idea to know him at least somewhat," said Sakura.

"Really? You guys wanna meet him?" She nearly jumped for joy. "Definitely!"

Gundham then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and viewed it. After a moment, he sighed heavily.

"What's up?" asked Kaede.

"It's Sonia. I showed her the picture of that embarrassing garment on my head…" He sighed again. "She said it looked… adorable."

Kaede burst out laughing. "I guess that means you have to buy it now!"

"Do not push me! I would never be caught dead wearing that again!"

His outburst only prompted further laughter. She finally knew how to get under his skin, but in the fun way. Today would likely be an incredible one, after all. She figured now would be a good time to contact Shuichi, not because she was feeling dread, but because she had hope.

_"Hey, Shu! We hit some rough patches, but we're starting to get along! I'll give you all the details later, but for now, I'm actually enjoying myself! Thanks so much for having confidence in me."_

* * *

Kaede flew down the slide at top speed and plunged into the pool with a great big splash. The chilly waters caused a shiver, but it soon subsided into a refreshing blanket around her heated body. She rose to the surface and pulled her hair out of her eyes, turning around to face the slide just as Shuichi began barreling down it. When he neared the bottom, Kaede sent a big splash his way, and the impact to his face caused him to crash into the pool as a car would into a railing.

Shuichi soon emerged sporting a miserable look, and Kaede giggled his way. Try as he might to maintain his irritation, he soon lost himself to a fit of laughter as she had.

"Look out, you guys!" rang a voice from above. They looked up just as Asahina Aoi, clad in a navy blue one piece bathing suit, propelled down the slide like a bullet. Before they could react, she slammed into the pool with a gigantic splash that smacked Kaede and Shuichi right in their faces. "Ha ha, got ya!" she shouted, throwing up her arms in victory.

Kaede rubbed the water out of her eyes and exchanged a glance with Shuichi. They both smirked as they assaulted Hina with waves of their own.

The Ultimate Swimming Pro tried to shield herself with her arms, but she wasn't quick enough. "Hey, two against one! Not fair!" She retaliated by splashing them back, and an intense battle soon began.

Before it could get too far, though, the lifeguard at the top of the slide blew their whistle, pointing to the stairs behind them, indicating for them to get out of the pool. As the trio made their way out, Kaede saw the impatient glare of the next person in line for the slide. She gave an awkward, apologetic smile to them as she climbed out of the water.

Kaede shook her head, her hair whipping from side to side as loose drops sprayed around her and onto her companions. She suddenly felt a pair of fingers glide along her armpit, and she let out an involuntary shriek. Wrapping her arms around her body defensively, she spun on her heels to see Shuichi standing beside her with an evil grin, his arm outstretched toward her.

"Don't do that, Shu!" she yelled and lightly shoved his chest.

"That's for splashing me in the face on my way down," he said. "Payback, Kaede."

As much as she wanted to give her retort right then, she knew he was in the right.

"You two are adorable," said Hina with a snicker.

Kaede's face turned red right then, and she spied Shuichi sporting the same reaction. "Uh, n-no, we're just… goofing around." She stared at Hina apprehensively, hoping she would buy her attempt to innocently play if off.

Hina smiled at them. "I know, I just wish Sakura was as energetic as you two."

Kaede sighed in relief, not realizing she had been holding her breath until then. "Well, as a martial artist, I'm pretty sure she's always energetic."

"I meant in the fun way," Hina replied with a pout. "I love her, but she definitely wouldn't do anything kiddie like tickling."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll loosen up," said Kaede. "Shu was a bit withheld like that, but look at him now. Isn't that right, Shu?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, definitely," he muttered quickly and lazily, clearly not paying attention. When Kaede turned to him, she swore she saw his eyes dart away from her. He awkwardly cleared his throat, and Kaede's lips curled upwards. Was he checking her out just then?

"Speaking of Sakura, let's go back and see if she's ready," said Hina, to which they all agreed and started their trek through the park.

Today was a cloudy day, the humidity high and the air muggy and disgusting—certainly not the greatest conditions to be outside. The forecast had even predicted rain later on. Despite that, the water park was still decently crowded with families and groups of teenagers. It was a popular summer spot and had many attractions, well-known for its multiple twisting slides and large lazy river.

It was a few days after Kaede's excursion at the mall with her partners, and they had made plans to go to the water park together. The original purpose was just so they could meet Shuichi, but they decided to extend the invitation to others. Sakura invited Hina, whom Kaede had also seen around campus in the past, and whom she officially met today at the park's entrance. Gundham was bringing Sonia, though the two of them had yet to arrive.

Kaede was initially nervous about this gathering. While she had managed to find a stride with Sakura and Gundham at the mall, she worried that it might have been a fluke, and that even the slightest disagreement between them would trigger the malcontent once more. However, her fears subsided when she met Hina today, whose bubbly personality and easygoing nature were infectious and instantly put Kaede at ease. She immediately wanted to become good friends with Hina. She hoped to find the same pleasantry with Sonia, but if she was apparently romantically interested in Gundham, Kaede could only wonder what kind of person she was.

They finally found their way back to their resting area beside the wave pool. They had a pair of white sun loungers with a small round table between them, which had an umbrella protruding high above it, completely unnecessary given the lack of sunlight. Only their towels were present, as they had rented lockers to put their valuables.

Sakura was standing next to one of the sun loungers, applying sunscreen to her arms. Unlike the others, Sakura didn't arrive at the park in her swimwear, and thus had gone to the restrooms to change while Kaede, Shuichi, and Hina went to the slide. Most of Sakura's rippling red body was exposed, with only a white bikini and a matching pair of bottoms covering her. When standing next to Hina in her tight, form-fitting swimsuit, it only drove home how unnatural Sakura looked by comparison. Sometimes Kaede forgot that the burly, towering martial artist was a girl just like her, potentially interested in typical feminine hobbies like makeup and slumber parties. Kaede did note the absence of her blue ankle weight wrappings, a relaxing training-free day clearly at the forefront of her mind.

"Hey Sakura, looking great!" Hina said. "Want me to get your back?"

"Of course, just let me finish first," replied Sakura. "I see you three have already enjoyed the water."

"Kaede literally dragged us to the slide as soon as we parted ways," said Shuichi.

Kaede huffed at him. "Don't act like you didn't wanna go. I saw that look of excitement on your face." Shuichi awkwardly glanced away, and she grinned victoriously.

"Though I think we can agree that I won the water slide contest," chimed Hina in a sing-song manner.

"No one said that was a contest!" said Kaede. "If it was, I would've won, for sure!"

"By the way, Kaede, Gundham texted us saying that he and Sonia were here," Sakura said in her usual polite and dignified tone. "I told them where to find us."

Kaede managed a smile. Despite her reservations, she was still looking forward to the reformation of her group. Her interactions with them today would give closure as to whether or not they could truly be friends.

As she absentmindedly stared at Sakura applying sunscreen to her legs, a thought suddenly hit Kaede. "Oh, right! Sunscreen!" She smacked her forehead. "I completely forgot to do that!"

"You didn't put any on at home?" asked Shuichi.

Kaede shyly scratched her cheek. "It's so cloudy out, I guess it slipped my mind. Should I still put some on, you think?"

"Of course you should. You never know when the sun will come out. Don't _you_ start acting like a doof." His tone was playful, but she still swatted his arm at his jabs.

Kaede grabbed an extra sunscreen bottle off the table when an idea began to form in her mind. She turned to Shuichi and said in her sweetest tone, "Shu, would you mind getting my back for me?"

His response was priceless and exactly what she had been praying for: blushing furiously, eyes widening, mouth slightly agape, and what appeared to be a shortness of breath. "U-um, that's… absolutely, I mean, sure Kaede."

She reveled in his flustered state. Ever since Sakura encouraged her to follow her feelings, she had become increasingly affectionate with him over the past few days. She started off small in scope, her texts now containing winking emojis with an occasional heart thrown into the mix. She then upped the ante with their physical interactions, letting their hugs last longer and lightly brushing their arms together whenever they passed by each other.

Sometimes it had proven difficult to ascertain the feelings of the somewhat stoic detective, but Kaede still held confidence that Shuichi was mutually attracted to her. He didn't question her sudden increase in their physical relationship, and she definitely noticed him stealing glances at her when she appeared before him in her swimsuit today—and frankly, how could he not? Her bright pink one piece hugged her every curve, showed off her ample cleavage, and exposed her arms, legs, and back. She normally wasn't comfortable wearing something so tight and revealing as it reminded her of Miu's scantily clad wardrobe, but she was willing to put her body on display if it meant holding Shuichi's attention, and clearly it was working.

But Shuichi wasn't the only one mesmerized by someone's physical attractiveness. Kaede caught herself ogling him, as well. He was only wearing a pair of blue swim trunks, and his body was somewhat toned, his biceps in particular wielding faint outlines of muscle. She ate him up like candy and pondered how to convince him to go without a shirt more often. Normally, Kaede would have been surprised that someone who seemed to do nothing but read and type on his computer all day was fit, but it all made sense when she caught him practicing martial arts yesterday when she went to his house. She regretted her uncontrollable burst of laughter upon seeing him, but it was such an odd thing to stumble upon that she couldn't help it. It did give her an opportunity to feel his muscles and flirt with him, which he seemed to appreciate. The image of his shirt clinging to his sweaty body was also a plus. The mere memory of it made her swoon, and she hoped to tell Sakura about it at some point.

When she handed Shuichi the bottle of sunscreen, she spied one last nervous glance from him before she turned around, excitement plastered all over her face. She sat down on the edge of one of the sun loungers, closed her eyes, and took deep breaths as she anticipated his firm hands upon her body. But just as she got comfortable, a loud disturbance rang out—

"Tah! Tah! Tah!"

Kaede's eyes snapped open, and she observed a peculiar sight: Hina was smacking Sakura's back with her palms, shouting every time she made contact.

"Tah!" _WHAP!_ "Tah!" _WHAP!_ "Tah!" _WHAP!_

Sakura was hunched forward, her hands balled up into fists, exhaling with each hit to her back. She didn't seem at all fazed by Hina's strikes.

"Tah! Tah! Tah! Tah!" the swimmer continued. Soon she stopped and began gently rubbing Sakura's back in circles, faint traces of white liquid becoming visible, and Kaede understood that Hina had been applying sunscreen in a most unconventional way. "How was that?" she asked.

"You're improving," replied Sakura, "though two of your strikes were fairly weak. Did you bend your wrists incorrectly?"

Hina stuck her tongue out. "So you noticed that? Yeah, I messed up a few times."

"But the mistakes were fewer, so well done," said Sakura. Kaede couldn't help but smile warmly at their cute display.

"Do you want me to do it like that?" came Shuichi's voice from behind her.

Kaede gave him a horrified expression. "Oh god, please don't. I don't want my skin to look like a crushed tomato."

"I can do it gently. You saw me practicing," he insisted, but she merely rolled her eyes and silently turned back around. "Okay, okay, I get it."

He squirted some sunscreen into his hand and sat down behind Kaede. She closed her eyes once again, hearing him rub his hands together, her mind entirely wrapped around his looming presence. The two of them had built a repertoire for their physical interactions, but this was a new way in which he would be touching her, one likely more intimate, and she held her breath for every tortuous second he waited to descend on her. A pair of hands finally caressed her shoulders, and she let out a gasp from the cold cream. He traveled up and down her back at an agonizingly slow pace, gently pressing into her muscles as he rubbed the sunscreen into her skin. Kaede found it difficult to steady her breathing. This wasn't exactly a massage, but it still felt so... so…

"Is that enough?" asked Shuichi, the sensation of his hands suddenly departing her.

Kaede hurriedly looked at him. "You're done already?!" she exclaimed louder than she meant to.

Shuichi leaned back at her startlingly high volume. "Uh, yeah. It was only your back."

Kaede pouted involuntarily, but then covered her mouth. She mentally kicked herself, for such an act may as well have broadcasted that she wanted him to keep touching her. She racked her brain for something to say, hoping to not afford him enough time to respond. "You're right, I still need to do the rest! Thanks, Shu!" Once again, she was too loud.

He simply laughed at her. "Okay, Kaede. Here you go."

Shuichi handed her the bottle of sunscreen, and she began applying it all over herself. She was glad that Shuichi didn't make a fuss at her outburst, though knowing him, he was fully aware of it and would probably tease her about it later.

"Greetings, mortals," came a familiar deep, sinister voice.

The four of them saw Gundham approaching, with whom Kaede recognized to be Sonia Nevermind walking beside him. He wore a pair of black swim trunks and had his entire upper body exposed, revealing a surprisingly well built figure, even more so than Shuichi. If he had that going for him, then why hide it under his usual heavy garb? His scarf was noticeably absent, in its place a simple purple towel draped over one shoulder, exposing a long, lanky neck. His pale skin had a sheen to it, likely due to his sunscreen, which there was such an ample amount of that it produced an overwhelming smell from his body. But there was one thing about him that made Kaede snort: one familiar black cap upon his head with the words _"ICE KING"_ on it. He seemed very much aware of the oddity as evidenced by his look of discomfort.

Kaede couldn't hold herself back at the sight, letting loose like a howling hyena. "So you finally accepted your new title, then?" she spoke through tears, and all she heard was Gundham's audible growl.

"A curse upon those who mock the king!" said a fierce, though airy and angelic voice.

It was at this point that Kaede really took notice of Sonia. She was slender and extremely pretty, with long silver-blonde hair cascading down her back, as majestic as a curtain swayed by a morning wind. Her bright blue eyes sparkled, and Kaede almost became entranced by them. However, her attire was so odd that it snapped her out of it just as quickly. From neck to toe she was covered in a wetsuit, as if she were misled into believing they were all going scuba diving.

But Sonia's words kept playing in Kaede's mind, and she failed to find an appropriate response. She couldn't tell if she had already made the princess angry or if she was only messing around.

"Gundham, Sonia, it's great to see you," said Sakura, thankfully diverting their attention.

"Hey, Sonia!" Hina excitedly shouted as she tackled the princess in a hug. When they pulled apart, she examined her top to bottom. "Wow, you even wore that out here?"

"Of course! I can't possibly go in the water without it," replied Sonia in a soft tone, completely different from the one she had used with Kaede.

Not wanting to just awkwardly standby while Sonia's interactions played out, Kaede approached the self-proclaimed overlord. "Hey, Gundham. Uh, are you sure it's okay to expose so much of yourself? What about your poisonous skin?"

He glared at her as if trying to gauge her intentions behind the question. "Hmph, my body has a protective coating around it that will last a few hours. Anyone who comes into contact with me during that time will be safe."

That was certainly a very _Gundham_ way of saying that he used sunscreen, but she expected no less from him. She pinched her nose, her face contorting in displeasure. "Though you used a lot of it," she squealed in a nasally tone. "Is your venomous aura that powerful?"

"Of course it is. I'm not called an Overlord for nothing. The power my body emits is far beyond what mere humans can handle, so this coating helps to suppress it. You should all feel grateful for my consideration."

Kaede smirked at him. She was getting used to his mannerisms, to the point where she could almost predict how he would respond to something. She still believed he sounded ridiculous, but what once was a bother was becoming charming to her. However, any serious aura he attempted to convey was downplayed by the silly hat on his head.

Kaede gave a sideways glance towards Sonia. "Can you introduce me to her? I don't know if I, erm, upset her or something."

Gundham roared so intensely that it grabbed even the attention of other park visitors. "My, how precious!"

Before Kaede could shush him, Sonia had come over as if beckoned by his wails. "What's so funny, Gundham?" she asked with a curious look.

"Kaede here believes that she offended you when she commented on the… _crown_ you acquired for me."

Sonia joined him in his laughing fit, but hers was much daintier compared to his raw animalism. Kaede felt embarrassed and glanced around at the onlookers. Sonia must have picked up on her anxiousness because she quickly grabbed the pianist's shoulders and wrapped her in a light embrace.

"There is no need to feel that way," she spoke softly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kaede. Gundham's told me so much about you."

A lot was happening in that very moment that a wealth of thoughts engulfed Kaede. First, she was afraid she had immediately upset someone she had just met; second, she wasn't expecting such an informal greeting from someone called the Ultimate Princess; and third, anything Gundham told Sonia about her would surely be less than ideal, on account of their turbulent beginning.

"O-oh, he has?" asked Kaede hesitantly.

Sonia pulled away, her eyes now beaming. "Yes! You're the one who can play the music that will entrance the populace! It'll help us on our quest for world domination, right, Gundham?"

Kaede's mind froze at what she just heard. Clearly Sonia was just as loony as Gundham was. She knew they spent a great deal of time together and thus would naturally pick up on each others' mannerisms, but it was still a strange thing to hear in that moment, out loud, right to her face. It was enough to make her question her own reality.

"W-well, I'd be happy to oblige?" she replied, figuring it best to play along.

Gundham cackled. "You see? There are no hard feelings. The Dark Queen is forgiving. Your decision is favorable, as we are now one step closer to complete and total conquest! The world will soon bow before us, and a new age of darkness shall reign!" The eccentric duo posed side-by-side, Sonia letting out a cute giggle. Kaede peered at Shuichi, who was equally as flabbergasted as she was, bewilderment plastered across his face at their shenanigans. She saw Hina and Sakura snickering amongst themselves, evidently familiar with this blatant display, which came as no surprise since Hina's friendship with Sonia would have opened that door long ago.

The apprehension soon subsided for Kaede. While Gundham's behavior was certainly strange on its own, when coupled with a cute and bubbly girl like Sonia, it was actually a bit endearing. It was their "thing" as it were, a weird and almost wonderful dynamic between an aspiring king and queen.

Regardless, Kaede wanted to get the introductions over with and move on, so she grabbed Shuichi's arm and dragged him forward. "Shu, as you no doubt guessed, this is Gundham, one of my partners, and this is Sonia, his… _friend."_

With a shake of his head, Shuichi snapped back to reality. "Oh, nice to meet you, Gundham. Kaede's told me a lot about you, too." The overlord's expression faltered at that, and Shuichi winked to Kaede, who chuckled and gently elbowed him. "I overheard you saying that you have a protective coating. Is it okay if I make contact?"

Gundham accepted his outstretched hand without hesitation. "Of course it is. We're here for you, after all. It would be inappropriate of me to restrict a proper greeting."

Kaede squinted at him, her thoughts coming to a screeching halt. Did he just say—?

Yes he did, for Shuichi was clearly having the same thought. "... Wait, what? You're here for—"

Kaede leapt between them and frantically said, "Hey guys, why don't we go do something together?! No sense standing around here all day!"

Thankfully, Hina's immediate response left no dead space. "Oh, I know what we can do! There's a water slide that can fit six people at once. What do you say we have a race?"

Kaede clapped her hands together. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" _Any_ idea was a great idea as long as it diverted Shuichi's attention from Gundham's slip of the tongue. There were no objections from the group, so Kaede wasted no time in ushering everyone along, and they departed from their resting area and followed Hina across the park.

"Oh, whaddaya say we make it interesting, as well?!" said Hina, brimming with the thrill of competition. "Whoever comes in last place has to buy the winner the largest funnel cake in the park!"

"What?!" exclaimed Kaede. "Amusement park food is so expensive! And the _largest_ siz _e,_ at that?"

Hina was practically drooling at the thought. "Yep, that's what makes it extra punishing. But the reward is sooooo worth it."

"There you go, thinking with your stomach again," said Sakura. "I bet you're confident that you'll win."

Hina stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "Well, I am the Ultimate Swimming Pro. The water is my turf!"

"But water slides aren't the same as a relay race in a swimming pool," commented Shuichi. "Are you sure it'll be that easy?"

"Challenging me, eh?" replied Hina arrogantly. "Just you wait, that funnel cake will be all mine!" With a glide of her heel, she turned back around and resumed leading the group.

Kaede glanced behind her and saw Gundham and Sonia bringing up the rear. They were walking beside each other, her arm snaked through his and her head resting against his shoulder. It was an adorable sight and she had to keep herself from squealing. How long had they known each other for? If Sonia was this comfortable around him, why hadn't Gundham made a move yet? It should be obvious to anyone that she returned his affections.

As Kaede walked beside Shuichi, she gazed downward at his swaying hand, tempted to keep it in place with her own. She steeled herself, feeling that holding his hand was too big of a move right now. She wanted to wait until his birthday to be overtly obvious, so she instead opted to chat with him while they made their way across the park. They crossed a bridge over the lazy river and passed by an area for kids, a massive playground continually assaulted by geysers and a giant bucket overhead that occasionally dumped water onto the area.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at their destination: a wide, six-lane slide, each lane its own color with a stream of water flowing down it. It was a beeline from the top to the bottom, with several humps along the way. At the very top was a large sign that read _SLIDE WARS._ Kaede heard the blow of a whistle, and a group of six teenagers went down, holding their arms up and screaming as they rode the curvature of the slide to the bottom. They splashed through the finish line and into a miniature pool, laughing and nudging each other as they made their way out. A wooden staircase wound its way up behind the slide, and the line started at the very bottom, ensuring a long wait.

"Hey Sonia, who are your partners for the project?" asked Kaede, wanting to break the silence before it had a chance to appear.

"Oh, well…" Sonia started, certainly not expecting to talk about school on a day like this. She looked to Sakura and Hina. "From your year, it's Mondo—" she then turned to Kaede and Shuichi "—and from yours, Kokichi."

Both of the first-year students sighed heavily. "Oh geez, you're with Kokichi…" moaned Shuichi.

"I'm not surprised to hear you say that," remarked Sonia as she gazed skyward. "He's very hard to read. He keeps making these odd claims but then says he was lying. I don't really know what to make of him."

"Yeah, he does that a lot," said Kaede. "I wish I could talk to him, but he always has a smart-aleck response to everything. I don't know if he can take anything seriously."

Sonia puffed her cheeks. "I know, he's so strange! Interacting with him is frustrating!" Kaede felt that to be an odd declaration; _strange_ was not a concept Sonia should be complaining about given her closeness with Gundham, who was no doubt the most bizarre person in the cosmos. "Mondo and I are at least able to get along. He looks like a big brute at first, but he's actually really sweet."

"Just like Sakura!" shouted Hina as she elbowed her best friend.

"Why do people keep dragging me into things?" Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"Any ideas for your project?" asked Kaede.

Scratching her chin, Sonia answered, "Well, I'm a princess, Mondo is the head of a biker gang, and Kokichi is in charge of… some kind of group, I don't really remember. It didn't take long for us to realize that we're all leaders. Well, I'm not actually leading my country, but you get the idea."

Kaede couldn't help the irritation she felt right then. What an unfair advantage they had. Here she was struggling to find common ground with her partners while Sonia was paired up with people that shared her talent to some extent. While she wouldn't dream of being on the same team as Kokichi, they at least had a much easier starting point, for sure.

Shuichi chimed in, "While it's true that you're each important figures in your respective circles, I'd imagine your leadership qualities are vastly different. Leading a group of bikers is not the same as leading an entire country."

"Hmph, look at Mr Smart Guy," chided Hina, crossing her arms. "He's all _'but you're different leaders, water slides aren't the same as swimming pools, myeh myeh myeh'."_

Shuichi was momentarily speechless, blinking rapidly at her. "But… but they _are_ different."

Kaede pounced on this opportunity, gently rubbing shoulders with him. "Don't listen to her, Shu. You're absolutely right." She smiled and winked at him, and he blushed, needing to clear his throat to regain his composure. A successful attempt at scoring points with her charm.

"Th-thanks, Kaede. So what do you think, Sonia?"

"Your deduction is correct, Mr Smart Guy!" the princess said, her tone innocent and friendly unlike Hina's. "We talked about the finer details of our roles, and I even told them what I would do if I were queen of Novoselic. But the way we think is very different. For instance, if Kokichi were king, he said he would make April Fools' Day an officially recognized holiday."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kaede sighed, and the group finally ascended the stairs for the first time, though she hardly gave it notice. "Did you guys come up with something yet?"

"Sadly, no. It's been difficult to regularly see them because they each have responsibilities within their groups. I'm only a princess, and I'm not even home, so I don't have much to do. But Gundham's been kind enough to keep me company!" She beamed and latched onto his arm once again, and Gundham didn't so much as flinch. He may have said that the sunscreen was what allowed others to touch him without consequence, but Kaede knew he wouldn't object to Sonia's endearments even without it. Sadly, she was becoming frustrated with their cute affections, not just because they were painfully skirting the line between platonic and romantic, but also because it served as a reminder of her own pent up feelings for Shuichi and how she could do nothing about it.

"Hmph, those fools," Gundham scoffed as he peered towards the slide. "They fail to realize that Sonia is only using them to gain information about their inner workings. Once we leave the academy, she will use that knowledge to rule over their hordes and form an unstoppable army!" Sonia snickered at his bold declaration, as did Kaede, but only because he looked ridiculous proclaiming it in his silly _ICE KING_ hat.

"Sonia, since you're still here over the break," said Kaede, "why don't you spend time with your partners while they're leading their own groups? Wouldn't that give you a better idea of what they do rather than just talking about it with them?"

Sonia perked up at the suggestion and leaned toward Kaede. "Oh wow, that's a wond—"

"Absolutely not!" Gundham interrupted, thrusting his arm in front of Sonia protectively. "You dare to put Sonia in such danger?! The imp is one thing, but this Mondo is involved in a biker gang! Who knows what trouble they'll cause?!"

"Gundham, I'll be fine. I can make that decision on my own." There was a subtle harshness to her soft tone, her features sharpening but for a moment before she looked back to Kaede and resumed her pleasant demeanor. "That may be a good idea, after all. It would allow me to see what Kokichi and his friends actually do, because he's been vague about it." She reached out and clasped Kaede's hands between her own. "Thank you for the suggestion!"

For her part, Kaede could only become bewitched by Sonia's eyes, which sparkled and shimmered like sapphires in a sun-kissed ocean. Her fake dream of world conquest could become reality through her gaze alone.

"O-oh, you're w-welcome, Sonia," she stuttered, finally registering that her hands were sandwiched between the princess' delicate fingers. She wasn't expecting to impress a member of royalty with such a simple suggestion. But Kaede had to berate herself for viewing Sonia in such a way. As she told Gundham at the mall, _"she's a student, same as you and me."_ Outside of her country, Sonia was just a regular girl, in the same boat as everyone else at Hope's Peak.

"Definitely an interesting pairing," mused Shuichi as they continued their way up the wooden staircase. "What about you, Hina? Who are your partners?"

"Eh? Me?" sputtered Hina, suddenly put on the spot. She awkwardly ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, I'm with Gonta from your class—"

"Oh, I love Gonta! He's so sweet!" Kaede exclaimed, cupping her cheeks with her hands.

"I know, isn't he?!" replied Hina with equal delight. "I don't think I've ever met someone that kind before. He's like, more considerate than, I don't know, the second-most considerate person I've ever met!"

"Please don't ever write a book, Hina," mocked Sakura.

"And what about his bugs?" asked Shuichi.

A veil of horror draped over Hina, her face sagging. "Aw, why'd you have to bring that up?! I was trying to forget about that! God, I don't know how he can like those things! They're so icky!" Her face contorted in terror.

"So the swimmer fears the minions of the earth?" said Gundham. "It's a shame you fail to recognize the value of all lifeforms on this planet."

"Hey, I can recognize things!" she retorted poorly. "But bugs are just _blegh!_ Why do you care, anyway? Aren't you all about animals?"

Gundham furrowed his brow and pointed at her. "Now listen here, mortal, all life is precious! I may tend to the care of animals, but insects are also valuable in the delicate balance. I applaud this Gonta for stepping onto the battlefield. Perhaps he'd make a fine addition to my circle."

Kaede rolled her eyes, certain that he just declared in his special _Gundham_ way that he wanted to befriend Gonta. She was curious as to how that interaction would play out, as the entomologist had a habit of taking things literally, and thus would probably be very confused by Gundham's outlandish statements.

"A-anyway, my other partner is Mikan," Hina continued through pursed lips. "She's the Ultimate Nurse, so she's good to have around in case I have an accident in the pool, or when I'm sparring with Sakura!"

The martial artist laughed at the mention of her name, placing her hand upon Hina's shoulder. "Yes, there have been times when I was too rough with her, so Mikan's presence was quite welcome. She's even treated me when I get too reckless with my personal training."

"Wow, having a nurse is really good in almost any situation, huh?" said Kaede as they climbed a few more stairs.

Hina nodded. "It is, but… well, she's also scared of Gonta's bugs."

Kaede drooped her head and sighed. "Yeah, I had a feeling about that. It's a hard obstacle to overcome. They still creep me out. But did you guys come up with anything together?" she asked, intentionally changing the subject.

Hina crossed her arms and scrunched her face, appearing deep in thought. "Well, I think we're onto something. Mikan asked Gonta how to heal bugs, if that was possible. She thought maybe her nursing skills could apply to more than just humans."

"She possesses the craft for antidotes and is willing to learn about other species?" spoke Gundham. "She would be useful to have out in the wild. I've encountered many animals with less than ideal physical conditions, but I can only do so much for them. Hmmmmm…" He closed his eyes and stood motionless as he mused.

"Yeah, it's not something I ever considered," continued Hina. "I also asked him what kind of bugs could swim, but…" She shivered. "... that just led to a lot of pictures of things I didn't wanna see!"

"I'm sure you guys will come up with a great idea," said Shuichi. "Keep communicating with your partners, and something will click."

Kaede, Sakura, and Gundham all glanced at each other in that moment. Though their smiles were ever so small, it was enough to reassure the anxious pianist that their comfort with each other was blooming, that there was no further need to walk on eggshells around each other. And should a disagreement between them rear its ugly head again, they would be able to work through it far more smoothly.

As their conversation continued, the group hardly noticed their continued progress up the winding staircase, so when none of them realized that they had finally reached the top, the attendant had to grab their attention. Kaede bounded to the red slide on the left-hand side, and Sonia took the orange one next to her. She had a breathtaking view of the park from where she stood; while it wasn't the highest vantage point, they were still above the trees and thus she could see a large chunk of the lazy river and its drifting inhabitants, the entirety of the children's area with its frantic tykes running around, and if she looked hard enough, even their twin sun loungers beside the wave pool. The only thing ruining her view was the clouds—dark ones in the distance were hovering ominously ever closer.

Casting aside her dread for the incoming gloom, Kaede grasped the bar above her slide, ready to propel herself down when the moment came. She waited in anticipation, jokingly praying to Atua to not come in last; a fully sized funnel cake would be an unwanted expense for sure. When she finally heard the attendant blow their whistle, she flung herself forward, careening down the watery trail at high octane speeds. Her butt and back slid along the wet plastic surface while her limbs flailed above her, screaming as the wind assaulted her face and gravity pulled her forwards and downwards.

The race was over as soon as it started. Kaede slammed into the miniature pool at the bottom, flipping over and feeling the water shoot up her nostrils. She recalled hearing at least one splash after she entered, hoping it meant that she didn't finish last. At no point did she look at her competition, so she had no idea what the results were, but she was positive that she didn't win, which brought her a brief moment of sadness—as much as she complained about the expensive food, a funnel cake on someone else's dime would have been nice.

When they made their way out of the pool, Kaede asked, "So do we know who won?"

"It was Sakura," stated Shuichi as he patted down his wet body, Kaede drinking him up while he did.

"Hmm, interesting," said Sakura, sporting a sly smile, and sounding as if she knew beforehand of her assured victory. "And who, pray tell, came in last?"

"That would be me," said Sonia defeatedly. "I saw the rest of you reach the bottom before me."

"Man, I can't believe I didn't win! I didn't even come close!" stormed Hina, stomping her feet on the ground, causing tiny splashes to jump up.

"Was anyone paying attention to who came in what place?" asked Kaede.

"I was," replied Shuichi, and he began pointing to everyone in turn. "It was Sakura, then Gundham, then somewhere in the middle was myself, Kaede, and Hina, and finally Sonia."

"Hmph, so the so-called 'Empress of the Sea' performed poorly in this battle?" Gundham sneered as he shook his hat free of water, his dark hair resembling the looming clouds overhead. "Disappointing considering your boastful attitude earlier."

Hina threw her fists around like a child. "Damn it! How did this happen?!"

"I had a feeling that Sakura would win," said Shuichi. "That's why I asked if you were truly confident in your victory, Hina."

She looked at him incredulously. "What?! You knew how the race would end before it even happened?!"

"I think I can explain it, actually," he claimed. All eyes then turned to him, but he didn't seem to notice as he lowered his head and stroked his chin. "Sakura is the largest one here—no offense—so she would have the fastest momentum, especially after throwing herself down the slide like that. Gundham came next likely due to the high volume of sunscreen on his body. I don't know the exact science behind it, but sunscreen makes you slippery, so that might be why."

Kaede spied Gundham's triumphant smirk. He was awfully proud of himself despite not winning.

Shuichi continued, "Sonia definitely came in last due to her wetsuit. The fabric probably clung to the slide, thus making her go a little slower than everyone else." He then noticed everyone staring at him, his seriousness wavering into embarrassment. "Um, what?"

Kaede ran up to him and clung to his arm, as Sonia had earlier embraced Gundham. "Isn't he amazing?! He was able to put all of that together so quickly! Is he an Ultimate Detective or what?!" She casually rubbed his bicep, feeling his faint bulges of muscle.

"That is truly impressive, Shuichi," said Sakura in her pleasantly calm tone. "You really do live up to your title."

Shuichi shyly scratched his head. "O-oh, it was nothing."

"Don't sell yourself short, dear," persuaded Sakura. "Even Gundham seems taken with your words, which is no easy feat."

"R-really, anyone of you could've done it," sputtered Shuichi, clearly unused to being the center of attention.

Sakura tilted her head. "Well, I suppose there is truth in that. Kaede herself has managed to give her own thoughtful deductions before. It's clear how you've influenced her."

Kaede froze in place, her eyes blinking rapidly, her mind slowly crossing the finish line to reach what Sakura had just said. Did she just draw attention to how much time she spent with Shuichi? It wasn't much of a secret, sure, but shining a spotlight on it wouldn't help her cause.

"Oh, really?" she heard Shuichi say. He narrowed his eyes at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Deductions, huh?"

Something told Kaede that now was no longer a good time to be in such close proximity to him, so she loosened her grip on his arm and backed away. "Um, i-it's nothing, really. Nothing special at all."

"If it's nothing special, then why are you blushing?" asked Hina.

Kaede's hands went up defensively. "I-I'm _not_ blushing, it's just…" Her eyes darted back and forth, her brain scrambling for something to say. "It's just that, uh…" She needed to change the subject fast, desperately grasping at any miniscule thought, and the first thing that came to mind was— "Shuichi does martial arts!"

There was a dead silence between them, filled only by the chatter of nearby people and the screams and splashes of the next group that went down the slide. Everyone understandably appeared bewildered, including Kaede. She had no idea how to proceed now that she had brought up such a random topic.

Shuichi eyed her skeptically. "Um, why did you say that, Kaede?" A sound question, for sure.

"Because…" She needed to say something, anything. It needn't be complicated. "Because it's awesome! If we're talking about influences, then we can't forget to mention how Sakura's clearly influenced you, too!"

"But I only met her today," said Shuichi. "How could she have influenced me?"

Kaede flicked her hand out dismissively. "That's not the point, Shu! The point is that it's so cool that you do that!" She faced Sakura and tried to keep the momentum going. "Yeah, I caught him practicing yesterday. He said it's because Sherlock Holmes does it. Isn't he such a dork?!"

Gundham stepped forward. "Really, so the 'Master of Intellect' also fancies himself a fighter?" He laughed mockingly and took a combat stance. "Perhaps he's ready to enter the battlefield to prove his mettle."

"Gundham, don't tease him," chided Sakura, planting herself between the two of them like a mountain. "That's intriguing, Shuichi. I never would've figured you for martial arts. May I ask specifically what you practice?"

"Um, w-wing chun," he said shyly, raising his hand to cover his coloring face. "I don't know that much, though—" he peered around her to bring Gundham back into view "—and I don't plan on proving myself to anyone."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, dear." Sakura placed her hand upon his shoulder, almost a trademark action of hers by this point, though their stark differences in weight and height caused him to be pushed down. "You're allowed to have your own personal reasons for learning something. I'm well-versed in wing chun. If you're interested, perhaps I can teach you."

Hina clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yeah, you can join me and Sakura during our training regimes!"

Shuichi perked up. "Well, I suppose that would be fine. It wouldn't hurt to know more."

Kaede was relieved that everyone was distracted by her shift in topic, though she was disappointed by the meager amount of teasing Shuichi received over it. "Well, now that the race is over, I guess Sonia owes Sakura some funnel cake."

Sakura shook her head. "No, thank you. I shouldn't indulge in such a sugary treat. I bequeath my prize to Gundham, the runner-up."

Gundham cackled in response. "So it seems the Overlord of Ice emerges on top, after all!"

"Ice King," emphasized Kaede.

He scowled at her as he plopped the hat back onto his head. "Is this to your agreement, Sonia?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course! I would love to buy you funnel cake, Gundham!"

"Why don't we all break for lunch, then? I'm getting kind of hungry," said Shuichi.

Hina bounced on her feet. "You don't gotta tell me twice! I'm always ready for food!" All of the vendors were located on the other side of the park, so Hina led them across once more.

Kaede hung towards the rear of the group, and she soon felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to see Shuichi beside her. "I know you were trying to change the topic back there," he spoke quietly. "Don't think you're getting away with throwing me under the bus like that."

Kaede kept her eyes forward and feigned ignorance. "Uhhh, whaddya mean?"

"Don't play dumb or I'll tickle you again." He gently pinched her waist between his fingers, resulting in a muffled yelp from the pianist. "Just for that, I'm cashing in the free lunch you owe me."

His words alarmed Kaede, and her pace slowed. "What?! Here?!"

Shuichi nodded. "I told you I was gonna make it expensive. And no skipping out on the drink, either."

Kaede held her hands together and gave him the best pleading face she could muster. "Please, can we postpone it, Shu?" He shook his head, showing absolutely no sympathy towards her. "C-can we at least share it?"

"Nope, you're on your own."

Kaede's whole body slumped in despair. "Damn you, Shu. Alright."

"Come on, shouldn't you have _deduced_ this outcome, Ms Detective?" he teased. "Besides, I shouldn't have to pay for my lunch today, anyway. Apparently everyone's here for _me,_ right?"

Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes bulging with fright. For a brief moment, she felt all of her plans collapsing inward, her fear of his rejection taking center stage. Surely he would have more to say about it, something for her to dread—but all he did was wink and then he sped up to the front of the group to converse with Sakura.

Kaede stared daggers at Gundham, who was walking just in front of her. She quickened her pace and slapped his arm, causing him to wince. "What was that for?!" he cried indignantly.

She held onto his arm, keeping him in place until they were a fair distance behind everyone else, eventually releasing him when she was satisfied with the gap. "I can't believe you said that!"

Gundham eyed her curiously. "And what exactly do you speak of?"

"You told Shuichi that we were here for _him,_ you dolt!" she huffed and crossed her arms. "I was trying to maintain _some_ subtlety with him, but you pretty much broadcasted it straight to his face!"

"Hmph, I thought you wanted to make your intentions clear to him," he responded apathetically. "If I made it obvious, then that makes your job easier, doesn't it?"

Despite being wound up from his shockingly ignorant nature, she managed to keep her voice down. "That's not how it works! How would you like it if I hinted to Sonia about _your_ feelings, huh?!"

Gundham nearly tripped over himself as they walked. "Y-you wouldn't dare!"

She slammed her fists into her thighs. "Oh, I _so_ would! Here I am struggling with my future boyfriend while you're fumbling around someone who clings to you at every moment! Do you have any idea how badly I want that kind of attention from Shuichi?! Make a move on her, already!"

"Do not claim to understand Sonia's mind and heart, mortal! If she does not reciprocate my intentions, then all hell could break loose, and not in the way I prefer!"

Kaede felt a droplet land on her face, briefly ripping her from her anger. There was another droplet, then a few more, before she was assaulted by a light rainfall. She looked up and saw that the dark clouds had poured in thick directly over the park. When she looked back down at Gundham, she was met with his irate stare, his eyes like a drop of blood and charcoal amidst a raging rapid. He showed as much concern for the sudden shift in weather as would a statue, his focus entirely on her. Not caring about the water pelting her body, Kaede took a deep breath and used this chance to calm down and collect her thoughts. She noted that Gundham had called her _"mortal"_ again, something he had stopped doing since the mall, a clear indicator that he was losing his cool due to her pressurings. Not wanting another fight with him, she decided on a different approach.

"Look, I'm just saying that you need to take a chance if you want to be with her." She saw the harsh lines on his face smoothing over, his eyes now casting a worrisome look. "Sakura's encouraging us to go for it, and I think you should do it today."

"Why just me? Why not you, too?" he asked in the softest, most vulnerable tone she had heard from him.

With a shake of her head, she said, "I have plans for Shuichi on his birthday, remember? If he rejects me today, he might not want the gifts I'm getting for him. It's better for me to wait." He seemed unsure of her words, like they were nothing more than an excuse. "But you, Gundham, you've known Sonia for so long, and you're not waiting for any specific moment, so just make it happen today." She held her hand out, letting the raindrops hit her already wet palm. "This weather is actually perfect for you. You're all about the dark and depressing atmosphere, right? She's about to buy you funnel cake, so find a dry place to sit, huddle closely with her, and tell her how you feel."

A light mist began to form around them, mirroring the growing doubt on Gundham's face. "Very well, Kaede. I shall make an attempt today." He held out his hand towards her. "But you and I must make a pact. If I talk to Sonia today, you must vow that you'll also confront Shuichi about your feelings when you're ready."

Kaede wasn't expecting such a gesture from Gundham. If he was willing to make contact with her, sunscreen aside, he must have been serious. She grasped his hand and shook it firmly. "You've got a deal. If you confess to Sonia today, I'll confess to Shuichi on his birthday." She looked ahead on their path, no longer seeing any sign of their friends due to the mist. "Come on, we've gotten behind. Hopefully we can still catch up to them."

They made their way back to their resting area, finding their four companions sitting on the sun loungers. Their drenched towels had been moved to the table in between, underneath the umbrella to escape further exposure to the rain. Kaede and Gundham brushed aside all questions related to why they had lagged behind and kept everyone focused on food.

Kaede and Shuichi paired off together and went to a nearby vendor. Their wait in line was painfully long as most of the park attendees had also decided to leave the water and grab a bite. To make matters worse, when they finally got to the front of the line and placed their order, her stomach turned when she was forced to hand over twice the payment for the two already upcharged meals; Shuichi's constant snickering throughout the ordeal also didn't help.

After departing the kiosk, two plates of gyudon and rice and two sodas in hand, Kaede nudged Shuichi's side. "Hey, so I told Gundham to confess his feelings to Sonia right now. Let's go find them and listen in."

Shuichi eyed her skeptically. "You sure we should do that, Kaede? That sounds like an invasion of their privacy."

Kaede brushed off his objection and inhaled the delicious scent of her food. "Nah, it's fine. I'm the one who told him to do it, so I wanna know how it plays out." When his look didn't soften, she added, "Think of it like detective work. We're gathering information. You should be on board with that, right?"

"You're incorrigible, you know that? A really bad influence," he said somewhat jovially. "But… I guess I kinda like that about you."

"Aww, you like me, Shu?" she responded teasingly.

"Of course. Who wouldn't like you?"

It took everything she had not to read too deeply into his words. _That was not a confession of his feelings,_ she kept repeating to herself. She needed to stay focused and play everything off casually. Bringing her attention back to her surroundings, she quickly spotted Gundham and Sonia exiting a food stall in the distance, an easy enough feat given how Sonia's wetsuit stood out like a bullseye. She was holding a tray with a large, towering funnel cake on it, and he was holding his black towel above their heads to shield them from the rain, likely doing little good as it was thoroughly soaked already. Kaede and Shuichi trailed behind them, doing their best, though not great enough, to cover their own food as they went.

They saw Gundham and Sonia rush to a nearby table that was covered by a large umbrella, beating out some other displeased patrons who were apparently in competition for it. Thankfully it was on the very edge of the dining area, near a convenient row of bushes. Kaede and Shuichi took a route that prevented the otherworldly duo from seeing them, and slipped as quietly as they could behind the bushes, underneath a large tree that now protected them from the rain. When they peered over the wet hedges, Kaede saw their backs, the two of them sitting closely together, the funnel cake between them like a small, glowing, snowy mountain.

"You think he'll be able to do this?" asked Shuichi softly, as he shifted continuously to get comfortable on the rough ground.

"I really hope so," replied Kaede even softer, placing her soda down and taking a bite of her slightly wettened meal. "Despite my reservations about him, I do want him to be happy."

"Should we make another bet on the outcome?" he asked with a chuckle.

Kaede furiously shook her head. "Nuh-uh! I'm not risking that again."

"So you're saying you don't have much confidence in Gundham?"

Kaede took another bite and chewed as she mulled it over. "W-well, it's not that, it's just…" She clicked her chopsticks together a few times. "... Okay, maybe I don't. He's not the romantic type."

"I think you should give him more credit," said Shuichi as he peeked back at Gundham and Sonia. "He looks pretty nervous right now, so he's likely taking it seriously. I don't think it was ever far off his mind."

Kaede nodded and looked back to the duo. She saw Sonia break off a piece of funnel cake and offer it to Gundham, the most innocent smile upon her. She couldn't believe that Sonia really didn't know what was about to happen, that in just a few minutes from now her view of Gundham would change, hopefully for the better.

"You won, so you get the first bite!" they heard Sonia say with excitement, holding the sweet treat up to Gundham's mouth. Thankfully the rain wasn't loud enough to drown out their voices; likely they were talking louder to compensate for the constant pitter-patter around them.

"Very well, Sonia," Gundham muttered. He considered the funnel cake for a moment, slowly moving his face towards it, before instead grabbing it with his hand and popping it into his mouth. "Thank you."

Kaede frowned at his action. "Darn it, why didn't he eat it out of her hand? That would've been so cute!"

Sonia broke off another piece and ate it herself. "Thank you for inviting me here today! I've had so much fun meeting your friends!"

"I suppose it has been relatively pleasant," he replied, sticking his hand out from the umbrella's protection, letting the rain hit him. "The weather has only improved. The skies cry out for my destiny!"

Kaede sighed exasperatedly. "God, I can't believe he talks like that even behind closed doors. Who's he trying to impress right now?"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow and took another bite of his lunch. "Um, Sonia, isn't he?" he said between chews, sounding so uncultured.

"That's not what I meant!" Kaede retorted, resisting the urge to smack him. "They already seem to be on the same wavelength, so what's the point of the fancy overlord stuff when they're alone? Just talk like normal people and get to the point, already!"

"You're awfully pushy right now. Why is it so important to you that he makes a move?"

She paused and sipped her drink while she considered how to respond. She needed to choose her words carefully, making sure not to so much as hint at her pact with Gundham. "Because he told me that he likes her, so I gave him some encouragement. I really want him to succeed."

He eyed her curiously, his chewing slowing considerably. "Uh-huh, and that's it? That's quite... altruistic of you."

She smirked, finding that response especially easy to brush away. "What, I can't do things for my friends just because? If I did something nice for you, would you assume it's for personal gain?"

He nudged her playfully. "I'd have my suspicions. You're not the most subtle person, Kaede. There's usually another layer to your thinking."

Kaede was taken aback, unsure of what to make of that statement. He had said it with such earnest that he could have meant it as either a compliment or a character flaw. "I... I just…" she began, afraid that anymore prodding would only serve to trip her up. She needed to be curt with him. "Look, Shu, can we focus on them, please? This isn't about me."

His downcast look was greatly pronounced by the sight and sound of the showers just around them. "Sure, sorry about that."

Her heart sank. "N-no, Shu, I'm sorry for—"

Suddenly the rain became heavier and louder, and droplets began to fall between the leaves above to land on top of them. Kaede shivered and squirmed as a few ran down her spine, feeling like pins of ice against her skin. She instinctively huddled into Shuichi, pressing herself against his wet body, his warmth bringing her comfort. She dared not look him in the eyes, fearing she would only find rejection within them, but she was pleasantly surprised when he leaned into her and she felt his head rest atop hers. She sighed in relief and adjusted herself to get more comfortable within their snuggle. Perhaps the rain wasn't so bad after all.

Over the hedge, she noticed that Gundham and Sonia had scooched closer to each other as well, as if they too were reacting to the increased downpour, even though the table's umbrella already provided protection. Gundham's face, brought into view whenever he looked at the princess, was one of worry and submission, as if the weather itself was also pressuring him to get on with it.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Erm, Sonia, there's something I need to tell you." Kaede lifted her head in interest, finally hearing what was hopefully the start of what needed to be said.

"Hmm, what is it?" the seemingly oblivious princess asked through tiny chews of the funnel cake, her eyes focusing on him with no sense of anything odd about to take place.

Gundham took a deep breath, removing his wet hat and placing it on the table. "Well, err…" He scratched the back of his head, and Kaede truly felt for him now. Confessing your feelings to your best friend was definitely no easy task. She spared a glance at Shuichi, who seemed just as invested in their conversation as she was. "We're in our final year at this academy," Gundham continued. "Soon we'll move on to whatever our hearts' desires. I'll venture elsewhere to be with the animals that need me, and you'll likely... return home."

Sonia giggled and playfully swatted his arm. "So you're abandoning our dreams of world conquest? I thought we made a pact." Kaede dropped her head into her hand; _of course_ he had also made a pact with Sonia, because why wouldn't he? It was Gundham.

"O-of course not!" he bellowed in response, the faintest sincerity playing at his features. "This world will bow at our feet! You and I shall stand at the top!" But his expression then fell, his enthusiasm rapidly departing. "But… our proximity will be cut. We'll no longer be so close together to formulate our strategy."

Sonia eyed him sympathetically and rested her hand upon his thigh. "I'll miss you too after we graduate. Maybe we'll go our separate ways, but even if we don't see each other as much, it doesn't mean that _this—"_ she motioned between them "—needs to end."

Gundham stared into her eyes, the most earnest look Kaede had ever seen upon him. "S-Sonia, I… I'm going to be completely honest with you about, err, something. No tricks." He grasped the hand she had laid upon him. "This is difficult for me to say… I don't want us to be apart."

She appeared genuinely astonished. Her eyes never left his. "Gundham…?"

"I don't mean to cause you dismay. It's just... we've been by each other's side for so long that my referral of you as my Dark Queen, erm... took on greater meaning." He brought his other hand down, sandwiching her's between his. Sheer terror overtook him, so much that Kaede could see him trembling, and despite his face being covered in raindrops, she could tell he was sweating. "Whatever happens after our time is up here, wherever we wind up going, I… I want our remaining moments together to be... to carry more meaning than before." His face began to glow red like a furnace. "Will you… rise to a higher plane of companionship with me, my queen?"

Kaede furrowed her brow and tilted her head. That was yet another very _Gundham_ way of phrasing something, spoken with all the charm and eloquence only he could muster; and frankly, how could she be surprised by that? Shuichi however, not as accustomed to Gundham's eccentricities, was quite befuddled.

Sonia soon snapped out of her stupor, her face reddening equal to his. "Gundham, d-did you just ask me to become your g-girlfriend?"

He retched at the word, the veins in his throat protruding like thorns. "I do believe that's what it's called on this mortal plane," he said weakly.

Sonia's cheerful demeanor returned, her smile growing larger than ever before. "You're silly, you know that?" Her sparkling eyes softened, clinging to his vulnerable gaze, her other hand moving to the pile held between them. "I can't believe you're actually asking this of me. You're so brave, Gundham. I was too scared to say anything, but… I'm so happy!" She lunged forward and hugged him tightly. "I would love to be with you!"

Gundham appeared bewildered, his returning hug frail and distant. "You… you were scared? To say something to me? Have I wronged you, Sonia, to make you feel that way?"

"Oh, calm down, Gundham, it's nothing like that," she said while brushing his arms reassuringly. "You're my prince, and you've always been so sweet to me. But I was afraid that… maybe you didn't want that kind of relationship. You're uncomfortable with, well, showing affection…"

He seemed ashamed of himself, like he had let her down. "W-well, that may be true, but I'm quite comfortable around you, Sonia."

"Yes, but that wasn't always the case," she said. "It took some time to get there. And also, I thought maybe you only made an exception for me because I'm a princess."

"Nonsense!" he suddenly shouted, his arms becoming unnecessarily animated. "I would never treat you differently because of your status! You've earned it because of who you are! You showed me that I can trust you, and that is why I became so comfortable with you. It had nothing to do with your position." It was the most passionate statement Kaede had ever heard from him, and she found herself impressed.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Gundham." She placed her hand over her heart and sighed in relief. "Whenever I expressed my feelings for you to my parents, they feared that you were only using me for my status."

"Blasphemy!" He slammed his fist on the table, startling Sonia and Kaede alike, and causing the funnel cake to bob. "To think they have so little faith in their own daughter that they assume anyone who wants your time is only after some perk. When we put our plans for world domination into motion, we'll start with your country. Your parents need to be taught a lesson."

"Now now, Gundham, remember what you promised?" she said sternly. "We'll take the rest of the world, but we will not wage war on Novoselic. I refuse to subjugate my parents."

Kaede frowned at the return to their usual ridiculous banter. She had been on the edge of her seat, sucked into their melodramatic affair, but now the moment was rapidly dying. Sure, Sonia agreed to be in a relationship with him, but Kaede was hoping for a much grander display. They had gone through the initial steps: the holding of hands, the staring into each others' eyes, and the tight embrace, but they had stopped before the finale: the kiss. How could they change topics before sealing the deal?!

"Very well, I agree to maintain those terms," said Gundham, nervously scratching his neck. "So, erm, do you accept my courtship, my queen?"

Sonia smiled lovingly at him. "I do, my king." She grabbed his hat off the table and placed it atop his head, then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Finally, the moment Keade had been waiting for was taking place before her, a preview of what she hoped to experience with Shuichi in the coming weeks. The kiss was brief and Gundham seemed to struggle returning it, but it was enough to satisfy the eager pianist. "Thank you for always being by my side," said Sonia.

"I wish for that tradition to continue," said Gundham as he kissed the back of her hand, prompting a giggle from the elated princess. "Shall we enjoy our celebratory pastry?!"

"We shall!" She scooted next to him once more and rested her head upon his shoulder. They continued to tear into the funnel cake, laughing all the while, completely ignoring the heavy downpour surrounding them.

Kaede and Shuichi leaned back against the trunk of the tree, lowering their heads until their view of the unsuspecting duo was swallowed up by the bushes. Their cuddle ceased, and their legs were being pelted with the stray raindrops that ventured through the leaves above. Kaede was struggling on what to make of the scene—on the one hand, Gundham did exactly as he said he would and confessed to Sonia, but on the other, it was far less romantic than she had hoped, even though it made some sense due to his personality. Declaring a verdict on the whole ordeal was proving difficult.

Shuichi spoke up, as if reading her thoughts. "As you said, they're on the same wavelength, so he probably didn't need a big display to get through to her. They've known each other for a few years, so they just 'get it', I suppose. It was still pretty odd, though."

"You thought so, too? It's not just me, then?" Kaede was relieved to hear that. "And how it all ended… did they just unofficially get married? I mean, 'courtship', 'my queen', 'my king', and she even said 'I do'."

"Maybe they did? You should ask him about it later." She looked at him apprehensively, to which he then said, "You said you encouraged him to do this, right? Just follow up with him about it."

Kaede stuck her tongue out in a goofy manner. "Oh yeah, derrr… I thought you were suggesting I admit we spied on them."

"Give me some credit, Kaede. I'm not _that_ much of a doof."

She covered her mouth to muffle a chuckle, but she soon stopped, her lips pursing, her mind succumbing to dread as she stared at the bushes before them. "Shu, just now you said they didn't need anything big to understand each other. They just 'got it'. Does that mean that the more elaborate something is, the less meaningful it is?"

Shuichi paused and considered her words, stroking his chin in his trademark fashion. "I don't think so, Kaede. It might just be specific to them. They're so over the top on a regular basis that a big display isn't necessary, at least for right now. Who knows, maybe they'll do something special somewhere down the line."

"You sound so wise for someone who's never dated anyone before." Their eyes locked, and the same uneasiness came over them both, occurring every single time they were in such close proximity to each other. Kaede swallowed her nerves and leaned in closer, suppressing the urge to kiss him right there, taking a gamble with what she was about to insinuate: "Maybe it's time you gained some experience in that field."

"Oh, yeah? And who would you recommend I date?" he asked lightheartedly.

The answer to that was so transparent, but of course Kaede couldn't say so. "Someone you like, obviously. There's gotta be someone, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, don't know, Kaede."

"Yeah, right!" she shouted accidentally, briefly covering her mouth. "Everyone has crushes, Shu. Don't act like there isn't someone on your mind."

"Can't tell you. My lips are sealed." He went back to eating his food, and his face was so cocky that she wanted to punch him.

"God, you're no fun at all," she exclaimed in a huff, collapsing back against the tree. "You're acting just like Sakura, all prim and proper, and absolutely no sharing of secrets."

"Well, she and I both do martial arts, so I guess that just comes with the territory," he said as he snickered.

Kaede wouldn't let his dismissal get to her. There was no doubt in her mind that he knew exactly what she was driving at, that he was aware of her feelings for him, and he was just having fun with her. She had to admit it was exciting to play around like this, so she decided to return the favor.

"Alright then, keep your secrets," she mused. "I, on the other hand, already know my ideal type." This grabbed his attention, and he stopped chewing and eyed her curiously. Now it was her turn to mess with him, and with the cockiest grin she could muster, she declared, "Yep, my ideal partner is handsome, has a dark and troubled past, a penchant for the mysterious, and is quite strong. Oh, and we can't forget the love for music."

Kaede swore he stole a glance at his own arms when she had said the word "strong". For a moment he seemed lost for words, the wheels turning in his head. She was pleased by his lack of response, a clear indicator of his flustered state, but it was cut short when he suddenly said—

"I don't know about the music part, but the rest of it sounded like you were describing Gundham."

Kaede choked, not unlike how Gundham did so earlier, suddenly short for breath. She scrambled for her soda, chugging it through the straw and letting the fizzy liquid clear out her throat. The whole time she suffered, Shuichi was leering at her with the most mischievous, self-satisfied grin she had ever seen on him.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"I _am_ a detective," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Had she the nerve to cast all of her plans to the abyss, she would have kissed him right there to shut him up. This damned guy was making fun of her and enjoying every minute of it. But Kaede would let him have his victory for now. She still had his birthday surprise under her belt, and not even he would be able to imagine what she had in store for him.

They could no longer tolerate the bark of the tree digging into their backs and the muddying ground engulfing their legs, so as soon as they had finished their lunches, they pulled themselves up into an uncomfortable squatting position. Deciding to give the new couple their space and regroup with Sakura and Hina, they crawled away through the mud, making sure not to stand up until they were a good distance away. Kaede was pleased to finally declare a verdict on their excursion: a complete success. They had avoided detection, and she managed a playful back-and-forth with Shuichi, whose jabs at her expense came across in a friendly, if not loving manner. When they met back up with everyone else, Kaede pretended to be shocked at the sight of Gundham and Sonia holding hands, though she overplayed it a bit as evidenced by Gundham's suspicious squinting. Hina's squeals of delight helped to divert his attention, as did Shuichi's and Sakura's polite congratulations.

By this point in the afternoon, the rain had let up and the clouds parted ways to give them their first glimpse of sunlight. The park was no longer as crowded, many people having packed up and left after lunch rather than waiting out the downpour. The six of them decided to go to the lazy river to unwind. Kaede and Shuichi drifted together on a double tube, each to their own loop with their heads together at the center. She heard the unintelligible chatter and splashing of nearby families.

"So are you gonna start training with Sakura?" she asked Shuichi.

"I'm still thinking about it," he replied. "I have no reason to decline, but… it just seems weird, you know? A detective learning these extreme fighting moves?"

"But didn't you only learn them in the first place because Sherlock did? So it shouldn't be weird for you, right?"

His lips curled up. "You're right, I guess. I don't know why I'm so hesitant about it."

Kaede twiddled her thumbs on her belly. "Maybe it's because you're the Ultimate Detective, so learning something else would feel strange."

"Man, I hope not," Shuichi scoffed. "Why should I be hesitant to learn something just because it's not detective-related? I mean, you're a pianist, sure, but if you asked for some detective tips, I'd tell you."

Kaede giggled. "Really? You would?"

"Yeah. You're smart and you have good intuition. I think you'd actually make a great detective if you tried."

The heat returned to her cheeks, and she knew it wasn't from the newly shining sun. She pulled her hair down to cover her face. "Shuuuuuuuu…" Her heart soared through the sky from his kindness, reminding her exactly why she was so enamored with him. "Thanks. That means a lot to me. Oh, and if you wanted to learn the piano, I'd gladly teach you, too!"

He chuckled and said, "I'll let you know when Holmes finally decides to take it up."

As they continued their journey down the lazy river, Kaede saw Hina, Sonia, and Sakura engaged in a splash fight nearby, laughing and shrieking like children whenever they were struck.

"You should train with Sakura," she said after a moment. "It would be pretty cool if you learned how to fight properly. You'd be able to take on any criminal who tries to elude you."

Shuichi snorted. "That's a good point. I hadn't considered that."

"And we can't forget the best part: I could watch you train with her!" She brought her hand up and lightly stroked the top of his head, his hair having dried considerably due to the sun.

His face became rosy. "Really? _That's_ the best part?"

"Yeah, it is! You'd look so cool doing it!" Of course, she couldn't admit the _actual_ best part of him training: so he could one day get some delicious, bulging muscles across his body. She thought of giving his bicep a squeeze right then, but she hesitated and felt it would be too forward of her, not to mention awkward given their positions.

"Alright, alright," he said. "How can I refuse after such great encouragement?"

Kaede ceased her attention to Shuichi's head and closed her eyes, yielding herself to the calming warmth of the sun and the refreshing spray that came with the breeze. She thought about Shuichi mimicking Sakura's movements, how formidable he would be as a true warrior, but it was soon interrupted by an intrusive image of him having the exact same muscle mass as her and wearing her bikini and bottoms, which was so horrible that she almost gagged. She was able to begin fantasizing about Shuichi teaching her some of his detective tricks. She wore a monocle and a deerstalker, and blew bubbles from a pipe. She would point her finger and shout _"I got it!"_ as she cracked the case wide open and cornered the culprit. Her thoughts transitioned to teaching Shuichi some of her favorite songs on the piano. He would mess up a note, and she would use that as an excuse to hold his hand and guide it to the proper key. He would become so proficient at it that he would one day compose his own melody and play it for her and sweep her off her—

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, the tube wriggling beneath her. Something clicked in her brain, the final puzzle piece falling into place, the path through the maze now plainly marked, what needed to be done all too clear in her mind. She needed to chase the revelation before it vanished.

"Are you okay?" asked Shuichi as he sat up, looking concerned.

"Amazing, actually," she responded, though with more contemplation than enthusiasm. "Shu, I just thought of an idea for the project. I need to talk with my partners right now, so I'll meet up with you later."

He gave her an encouraging smile, and she winked at him in return. Full of bravado, she brought her limbs skyward and fell through the opening of the tube into the cool blue abyss. She waited a few seconds for Shuichi and the tube to drift past her before she emerged as gracefully as a mermaid. She pulled her hair out of her eyes and looked around, spotting Sakura and Gundham floating nearby.

"Hey, guys!" she bellowed as she swam up to them. "Group meeting, now! I have an idea!"

"Of course, Kaede," said Sakura. "Are you okay, though? You seem… frantic."

"I'm fine!" she replied, resuming her habit of being louder than necessary. "I just need to tell you the idea before I forget even a little part of it."

Sonia came by at the commotion and embraced Gundham. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Gundham gave his usual cackle. "Indeed. It seems our pianist would like to entertain us with a notion. I'll be taking my leave for now."

"Don't be too long, okay?" she said with puppy dog eyes, and he kissed her forehead in response. Satisfied, she swam over to Hina, who was now pestering Shuichi.

As soon as they drifted by the nearest staircase, the three of them departed the river and headed for a nearby bench. Sakura and Gundham took their seats while Kaede stood before them like a manager at a business meeting, ready to present everything that swelled within her mind.

"Okay, I finally have an idea for our project, but before I can say what it is, I have to know something." She turned her focus to the newly declared king. "Gundham, when Sakura asked you to teach her about animals last year, why did you refuse?"

The dreaded winds of discomfort blew across them, but Kaede would not yield to them. It was an important question and Gundham's answer would make or break the procedure. He appeared to be cursing himself for not bringing his scarf to hide behind, and Sakura's fists began to tense in her lap.

Sakura broke the silence. "Kaede, please don't—"

She wouldn't stand for such a protest. "I know you said it doesn't bother you anymore, Sakura, but I'm sure he has a reason and I want to hear it. My idea won't work, otherwise."

"I understand that, Kaede, but I'd prefer not to force the issue. Gundham, you don't need to answer that if you don't want to."

Kaede was astonished that Gundham had yet to speak up. His usual quick retorts of _"You foolish fiend!"_ and _"You fail to comprehend—"_ were nowhere to be found. Instead, he looked saddened, his head hung low in shame.

"I was nervous," he said quietly.

This caught even Sakura's attention. Her initial apprehension vanished and was replaced with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Kaede delicately, hoping not to agitate him.

"I…" Gundham crossed his arms and clutched them tightly, slowly shrinking in on himself. "I've never… taught anyone my skills before…" His fingernails began to dig into his flesh. "I didn't know if I could do it."

Kaede and Sakura gawked at each other, both in awe at what Gundham had just admitted to them. This was a man who was notorious for displacing blame, for insulting anyone who dared question him. And yet there he now sat, exposed and almost frightened, admitting to an insecurity of his. Was this the first time he had ever said such a thing out loud?

"You didn't think you could teach me? Is that all?" asked Sakura bluntly.

"What do you mean _'all'?!"_ he said crossly, leaning away from her. "I'm the Ultimate Breeder! My job is to learn about and help animals! If I were to teach you and you failed, my skills would be called into question!"

Sakura's gaze softened. "I understand, Gundham. I understand your fear of failure all too well. It's something that still haunts me." This clearly unnerved him, and she continued, "I'm the Ultimate Martial Artist, and I've fought in many competitions and won. Because of that, people have come to me seeking strength. I tried to be the best teacher and guide them properly, but that fear of failure held me back."

"Do you think you've failed before, Sakura?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, I do," she said, though without an ounce of regret. "I was new at teaching, so naturally I didn't fully understand how to do it. It was easy to know what lessons worked for me, but to tailor that to others was difficult. I know I've let some people down. That look in their eyes that says they no longer trust you… I know it too well." She perked up and patted Gundham on his back. "But there was hope. When I met Kenshiro, he was a far better teacher than I, and I learned to improve through him. He too had his own experiences of failure, but he managed to pick himself up and keep trying, and I did the same. Now, well," Sakura smiled proudly, "I'm much better at it. I teach Hina regularly, as well as other students at the academy."

Hearing such an admission from her caught Kaede off guard. She considered Sakura to be the strongest, most patient, most disciplined person she knew, who kept herself together and possessed an unparalleled wealth of wisdom. It was easy to look up to her, and not just because of her immense size. But it made sense that she only came across that way because of the hardships she had endured. Kaede remembered the days before she felt confident playing the piano in front of others, when stage fright overtook her and nearly crushed her obvious potential. It was a battle she needed to overcome, and while it proved a struggle, she remembered the strength and pride she felt when she finally did, and how she only grew from then on.

"That's really cool, Sakura," Kaede said. "I wish I had the courage to teach others, myself. I'm afraid to do it."

"What was the point of you asking me that, Kaede?" came Gundham's deathly serious tone.

"O-oh, right! Well, I was thinking about what Hina and Sonia were saying earlier, about how they asked their partners questions about their talents, and learning whatever they could from them. Then I thought back to Sakura's initial idea of us performing in front of the school, and it hit me: instead of showing off our own skills, we should show off each other's. Let's swap talents."

It was Sakura's and Gundham's turn to gawk at each other. She tried not to let the puzzled stares of her upperclassmen get the best of her. Now was the time to stand tall.

"Look, the whole point of this project is for people of different backgrounds to come together and make something, right?" She paused and waited for their reactions, which came as simultaneous nods. "So why don't we show that we can learn another's claim to fame? We teach each other our own talents, and we perform _that_ for the school! I'm sure we'll impress everyone if we can pull this off!"

"Hmm, there's merit in that idea," stated Sakura.

"So this is why you needed to know why I refused her?" said Gundham. "Now that you know the reason, what makes you think I'll change my mind about teaching another?"

Kaede stared at him, racking her brain for something clever to say, the magic formula that would tear down his feelings of inadequacy. But nothing surfaced, so instead she opted for the simple. "Because you have to, Gundham." He recoiled, no doubt from her straightforwardness. "Something tells me that we can't stay within our own bubble forever. We'll have to branch out and include others at some point. This is your final year here, Gundham, so it's your last chance to show what you're worth. You need to do it."

Sakura gazed upon Kaede with pride and adoration, while Gundham still seemed unsure. But she wasn't finished with her idea yet. She had one final, conclusive point.

"It won't be for nothing, guys. We can benefit from this outside of the project, which is the best part!" Kaede looked to the lazy river, knowing that she wouldn't possibly see their friends coming about anytime soon, but she needed to be certain. "Sakura wants to interact with small animals, so she'd get a lot out of it if you taught her. She's calm and she'll listen, so she's the perfect first student for you." Kaede cracked her fingers, her optimism soaring, feeling like she was now the eldest and wisest of the group. "Gundham, Sonia's your… significant other, now. She's a princess and probably loves classical music. If I taught you how to play a song on the piano, don't you think that would impress her? Isn't that something you want to do?"

He tried to look away and seem annoyed, but even he couldn't mask the smile that appeared from his lips. Clearly he would do anything to please his queen.

"And Sakura, since Shuichi apparently does martial arts, then you can teach me something. I'm sure I could wow him if I suddenly knew some moves, don't you think?"

Sakura lifted her head and guffawed louder than Kaede had ever heard before, slapping the armrest of the bench repeatedly. "Absolutely, Kaede! I think this is a great idea! I'm on board! What do you say, Gundham?"

"Hmph, to learn the ways of the piano and impress her that my heart desires?" He gave Kaede a grimace. "I accept your challenge, and I will crush it beneath my feet!" He stood up and stamped the ground with vigor, but his energy then faded. "I will… do my best to impart my own wisdom…"

"Thank you, Gundham," said Sakura. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Gundham gritted his teeth and held up his hands. "Halt this instant! Let's not get too friendly! I told you I don't do well with that."

"Aww, is the Ice King beginning to melt?" Kaede said between snorts.

"Silence, mort— _RRRGGGHHH!"_ He ripped his hat off and threw it on the ground, furiously stomping off up the path. Kaede and Sakura couldn't hold back their laughter as he departed.

"That was a clever idea, Kaede. It would be nice to learn someone else's talent."

Kaede was pleased with herself for having impressed her upperclassmen. The progress they had made together over the last few days was once considered an impossibility only a week ago. "Thanks, Sakura. I love the piano, and I really wanna get over my fear and teach it to someone else. Oh, but I wanna learn another subject, too! Sometimes it's frustrating when it feels like the only thing I know is the piano, like I have nothing else going for me."

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "Now, now, you don't need to look at it like that. You're fully embracing what you're great at, and there's nothing wrong with that. Look at me. I spend a great deal of time training everyday. Maintaining my physique and my status is hard work. Plus, I live in a dojo. Much of my life is spent surrounded by my talent, too."

Kaede smirked. "Look at us, right? I'm a piano freak, you bleed martial arts—"

"—and I'm sure Gundham lives in the zoo," said Sakura.

Kaede lost it, doubling over and clutching her stomach. "Yeah, you're probably right about that." She then reached down and picked up the discarded hat from off the ground. "Come on, let's go find him before he hibernates."

Sakura nodded and stood up, and the two of them ran off through the water park, chasing after him whose hair and attitude resembled the prior passing clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this chapter took a LONG time to write, everypony! It's over TRIPLE the length of the first one! The mall and water park scenes, individually, are longer than the entire first chapter! Are you happy, Mr Case?! I did this for you! (and for my beloved readers, of course) I intended to write another scene showing them practicing for the project at Kaede's house, but this chapter was long enough already and I didn't think it was relevant.
> 
> For my research, I went to my local mall and Six Flags water park and studied their layouts. Much of the geometry in this chapter is based on those locations. The "Dark Matter" store is literally just Hot Topic and Spencer's.
> 
> Kenshiro was originally going to be at the park instead of Hina, but I couldn't figure out his personality nor his voice (since he lacks a voice actor). The part where Sakura's back is getting smacked with sunscreen was written for him, but I liked it enough that I kept it for Hina. Also, I chose wing chun for Shuichi because Sherlock Holmes used it in the 2009 movie starring Robert Downey Jr.
> 
> Finally, the reason why Hina, Mikan, and Gonta are partners is because, in my opinion, they're the ones who get freaked out the most in each game. They'll usually get shy or scared when anyone says anything even remotely lewd or unnerving.
> 
> Double finally, the "Mixed Martial Arts and Crafts" shirt is real. I own it and it's awesome.


	3. Framing the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lawyer, Mr Case, has informed me that the longer this story goes on, the more pressure I'll be feeling from Spike Soft Chins to be respectful of the source material. As such, I've decided that this will be the final chapter since I don't want anyone breathing down my neck.

The tree leaves danced to the rhythm of the gentle breeze, and a blissful calm filled the central courtyard of Hope's Peak Academy. The oppressive summer heat had given way to the cool winds of September, and Shuichi's spirits held high as he walked along the path. During his first term at the prestigious school, he frequented the courtyard with a book in hand, and lost himself in the pages within the serene atmosphere. But as the warmer months emerged, the heat had become so unbearable that even sitting in the shade brought no comfort, forcing him to learn the exploits of his favorite detectives indoors beside an open window, which paled in comparison.

But today the clouds hung high above the school grounds like a gray curtain, and Shuichi breathed in the fresh air as he strode along merrily. He came to the courtyard's center and took a seat on the bench. He had no book with him, yet he felt nothing was missing, for the mysterious upcoming event brought forth more anticipation than any adventure that awaited in the pages. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, opening the most recent text he had received.

_"Head to the courtyard tomorrow at noon for your surprise. You'll never guess what's in store!"_

Kaede had sent him the message late last night, and it plagued his mind as he tossed and turned in his bed. What could she possibly have prepared for him? Sure, Kaede was his best friend and was certainly creative, but he didn't expect her to make a big deal about today. And try as he might, not even his sharp mind could narrow down the possibilities of her imagination. The only thing he knew for sure was that whatever Kaede had planned, it would be exhausting. Guaranteed. Still, he was happy she cared so deeply.

Only a few minutes remained before the appointed time, and to combat his heightening nerves, Shuichi inspected the courtyard as a distraction. It was currently devoid of all life save for the occasional squirrel scurrying by, and was about the size of a small parking lot, though the emptiness made it feel far larger. Students usually passed through on their way to their next class, but today was Saturday and Shuichi had only seen a handful of people on his way out. The chilly air and cloudy skies made the normally busy school feel like a ghost town.

When he felt a shiver, he did what he always did to gain some added warmth: turn his thoughts to Kaede. He pictured her lush blonde hair that perfectly framed her face—her _gorgeous_ face—slender fingers and manicured nails upon her hands—her _soft_ hands—that look of determination whenever she showed a smile—her _beautiful_ smile—and how could he forget the contours of her body—her _curvy_ —

The vibration in his pocket snapped him to attention. Checking his phone, a new text awaited him from _Momota Kaito._ Strange, he had expected to hear from his second-best friend earlier than this.

_"Happy birthday, bro! I hope you're stoked for the party tonight! I'm sure it'll be a blast!"_

A smile graced his lips for Shuichi was indeed stoked. Today was September 7, his birthday. Normally he dreaded this day for rarely was there anything to look forward to in years past. His parents lived overseas and hardly kept in contact anymore due to their busy lives. The first few birthdays after their departure had featured an extensive phone call that caught each other up on their comings and goings, as well as a monetary gift—it was always money, never anything unique. But as the years dragged on, so too did the phone calls, and the increased moments of silence made the Saihara's realize they had less and less to say to each other as their lives continually drifted apart. Eventually the phone calls were outright replaced with text messages—cold, robotic, impersonal words upon a small black canvas, lessening in length with every passing year. Shuichi began to hate receiving the texts, and one day he wished to not hear from his parents at all.

And he hoped this would be the year that wish finally came true.

Before his acceptance into Hope's Peak and his move to the dorms, Shuichi had lived with his uncle, who was the sole familial connection he felt was worth maintaining. The man had taken him in and raised him after his parents practically abandoned him. Shuichi didn't spend as much time with his uncle as he would have liked, now made more difficult since starting at Hope's Peak, but he was always there for him whenever he needed, and on more than just his birthday. He had treated Shuichi to dinner the prior evening and gifted him with a blue-and-white checkered shirt, plain and unassuming and free of any logos, just the way he preferred his wardrobe. His uncle knew him well. He was proud to wear it today.

In fact, Shuichi awoke with an excitement he had never felt on any prior birthday. When he pondered why, he came to the conclusion that it was because one thing in his life had changed: he now had friends. There were people in his life, other than his uncle, that he could trust, could talk to, who would be happy for him. It was enough to reframe it as his _"special day"_ once more. Shuichi was no social butterfly and had long given up on the idea of making real friends, but now he had Kaede, his best friend, who always encouraged him in his endeavors and helped him grow. He had Kaito, a sort of older brother, a cheerleader who dragged him into goofy antics and made him laugh harder than ever before. He had Kyoko, whom he saw as a reflection of himself—for better and for worse—who challenged his intellect and reshaped his outlook on being a detective. And he even had Maki, for as cold and aloof as she was, her bluntness had kept him grounded. For the first time in his life, he was hanging out, he was sharing stories, he was carefree.

He was happy. At least for now.

Tonight the school was throwing the _Student Unity Party,_ a welcoming back for the students as they started their new term, and Shuichi was looking forward to it, seeing it as a test for how far his social skills had come. It was an exciting prospect, and not even the dreaded text from his parents would be enough to dampen his spirits.

And then his phone buzzed once again in his hand.

The timing was almost too perfect, too cruel. He froze in fear at the thought of his folks from afar, at reading their unloving words and satisfying the twisted desire of some higher power that had it out for him. But when he summoned the courage to peek at his phone, he was relieved to see Kaito's name again. But the relief was short-lived, and the astronaut's newest words were enough to make the detective sweat, to make his body tense, to make him actually question if he would have preferred hearing from his parents.

_"You gonna make a move on her today or what?"_

It was a question he wanted to avoid, and he envisioned Kaito's goofy grin as he asked it, and he felt the painful slap on his back he surely would have received. Though he knew Kaito's intention was to be encouraging, Shuichi still felt the question to be judgmental, taunting, pulling him down by his shoulders. Any excitement he held for seeing Kaede today had swiftly turned frigid. He knew his feelings for her had long changed since the day they met, but he couldn't find it within himself to walk down that alley.

 _"But bro, she's totally into you,"_ Kaito had said. _"She'll say yes if you ask her on a date."_ But his words were useless to Shuichi because the issue was not if Kaede was attracted to him. He was positive that she _was_ attracted to him, and how could he not be? She grasped his arm whenever he did _anything_ she considered impressive, winked at him whenever she paid him a compliment, ran her hands through his hair when lifting him up during his vulnerable moments…

Shuichi may be lacking in the dating field, but he was far from ignorant of the subject and saw the signs clear as day. And truthfully, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the attention. For all the fear he felt in pursuing Kaede, he did find solace in knowing that he was wanted, desired. But right now it was the last thing he wanted to think about. Kaede was right around the corner and now was not the time to wrestle with his feelings.

_"Thanks, man. I'm looking forward to the party, too. I'm about to meet up with her, so I'll see you later."_

It sounded dismissive, but it would have to do. He wanted to avoid putting anything about Kaede into words, not while this uncertainty was on his mind.

Thankfully he wouldn't have to dwell on it any further for he heard a familiar voice. "Hello there, Sherlock." It wasn't the voice he expected to hear, though. It lacked energy, fervor; it was distant, calm, stoic… but it was a pleasant voice nonetheless. There was the sound of approaching footsteps, and before him stood Kirigiri Kyoko, bearing the faintest trace of a smile.

"Hey Kyoko, what's up?" responded Shuichi as he sat up, though his focus was hardly on her. His eyes scanned the courtyard just enough to keep Kyoko in view, hoping to catch any glimpse of Kaede, whom he realized was now late.

Kyoko sat beside him on the bench. "I came to see my friend on his birthday, though clearly you've no interest in seeing me."

It then dawned on Shuichi just how rude he must have appeared, treating her like a secondary matter. She did just say she was here for his birthday. He ended the search and faced her, seeing her formal cross-legged and cross-armed posture. To the untrained eye, she would appear imposing and critical, but Shuichi had known her long enough to spot the subtle differences in how she carried herself; he knew she was very much relaxed beside him in this moment, in the quiet courtyard.

"Sorry, I was distracted," he said. "I was just looking for—"

"For Kaede, I'm sure," Kyoko interrupted. "Sorry, but she's not coming. She's working on her presentation for tonight. It's just you and me for the day. Is that okay?"

He was intrigued by her words. "Yeah, that's... fine, I guess?" He shifted his gaze around the courtyard again, stubbornly hoping for even a small sign of Kaede, his heart suddenly aching at the thought of not seeing her. "I thought _she_ would be meeting me, though. I'm surprised to see you."

"A pleasant surprise, I hope?" she said with a tilt of her head.

"Of course. I'm happy to see you, too." He thought back to the exact wording of Kaede's text, now realizing that nowhere did she state that she herself would be meeting with him. That type of clever wordplay was common among riddles, and it was a trick he had taught her. Clearly she had learned well if she successfully used it against him. "It sounds like you're here in her place, though. Now I _definitely_ don't know what to expect."

A mild laugh escaped her, a sound that was unnatural when Shuichi had first met her, but became more endearing over time. "You must have put some thought into it. Come on, tell me what you think she has planned for you."

"Geez, that's really hard to imagine. It's Kaede. With her, I can only expect the unexpected. I thought maybe she'd have some detective-related gift for me, like a magnifying glass or something cheesy like that, then I thought she might play a song for me. But then I thought even harder and started to believe the whole 'surprise' thing was just a red herring, and it would actually be something tame like a lunch outing or something, like she just wanted to get my nerves riled up, y'know?"

He saw Kyoko's knowing smile, and he felt embarrassed at how foolish he must have sounded.

"Trust your instincts, Shuichi. I've told you that before," she said. "You're actually not too far off. It is something detective-related, and from what I understand, Kaede put a lot of work into it."

He felt his excitement returning. "So you know what it is, then?"

"I don't know the specifics, but she's prepared a scavenger hunt for us." This enticed his curiosity, but before he could respond— "We'll get to that soon. I have something for you."

Kyoko reached inside her jacket and pulled out a rectangular object wrapped in lilac-colored paper. It was surely big enough to create an angular protrusion from within the jacket, but it had escaped Shuichi's notice. Clearly his mind was still lingering on _her._

"Wow, you didn't have to. Thank you, Kyoko." The box was slightly larger than one of his hands, and there was some weight to it. He flipped it over and spied the piece of tape that bound the wrapping together. Slowly and carefully, he peeled it back by its edge, cringing as parts of the paper came off with it and ruined its pristineness. He heard a heavy sigh from Kyoko, and he caught her staring daggers at him. Ignoring her, Shuichi continued at his snail-like pace, removing every piece of tape until the paper began to unravel. He had finally finished just when it seemed Kyoko reached her boiling point.

Now resting in his lap was a book called _Classic Lateral Thinking Puzzles,_ and he smiled fondly at it. When Shuichi was in grade school, his teachers would read these types of puzzles to the class and they would work together to figure out the answers, though he was smart enough to get most of them on his own. He credited it as a kickstarter for his eventual detective work. Looking over the book, it was clear that it was still meant for children, but that made the gift no less meaningful.

"This is great, Kyoko. Thank you so much." He held out his hand to her, expecting her to shake it, but she batted it aside.

"It's your birthday. I'll make an exception." She leaned forward, opened her arms, and wrapped him in a hug. To say this was unexpected would be an injustice to the word. Kyoko rarely welcomed any kind of informal physical contact, and Shuichi hesitated before finally returning it. He appreciated the gesture, but it still felt a bit awkward.

As they pulled apart, Kyoko pried the book from his hands, depositing it and the wrapping paper back into her jacket. "I'll hold onto this in the meantime. It'll only get in the way." She then reached into the opposite side of her jacket and pulled out a white envelope. "It's time we got to Kaede's gift. Here's the first clue, Sherlock. Let's see what you make of it."

Shuichi took the envelope from her and looked it over. There was a _#1_ scrawled on the front in pen, and it was sealed with a single piece of tape. Once again he sluggishly peeled it away, and once again Kyoko watched with irritation. He pulled from it a single index card, and written on it in Kaede's neat handwriting was:

_"Happy birthday, Shu!_

_Sorry I won't be able to see you until later, but I'm busy working on my presentation with Sakura and Gundham. I made a scavenger hunt to keep you busy until then. All the clues will lead you to a spot on campus, so don't worry about having to leave. Kyoko agreed to help, so hopefully you two can solve the whole thing before the party tonight! There'll be something for you at the end, so wrack that brain of yours! I know you can do it!_

_Here's your first clue: Travel back to the start of our friendship. No, not there. The other place, silly. I had a question, you had an answer._

_This one's kind of a warmup, so don't strain yourself too much. Good luck Shu, and I'll see you later!_

_Your biggest fan,  
Kaede"_

Shuichi flipped the index card over, finding the rest of it blank, before Kyoko snatched it from him and read it herself. He then leapt to his feet and stretched his limbs. "This should be interesting, a battle of wits with Kaede. I can't wait to see what she came up with. But it sounds like you're actually helping me with this? I thought you'd be more of an overseer."

Kyoko shook her head and stood up. "Nope, I'm as much in the dark as you are. Kaede gave me this clue yesterday, but this is my first time actually reading it. I have no idea what the clues are or how many she made. All I know is that she intends for us to stay busy until the party tonight."

"With the two of us working together, I'm sure we'll finish it before then," he said confidently. "Kaede's brilliant, sure, but she's up against two Ultimate Detectives."

"Don't underestimate her," said Kyoko as she placed the card and envelope back into her jacket. "But based on this first clue, I'm guessing the entire hunt will revolve around your friendship with her. It looks like I'm only here to provide support if you get stuck."

"I'm sure she has a bigger role for you than that. Maybe it's only the first clue that's about me and her."

"You don't need to worry about me," she said with a smirk. "Even if my help turns out to be minor, I'll still enjoy spending time with you and seeing what she came up with. But enough chit chat, let's focus. Today I'm _your_ partner. What are your thoughts so far?"

Shuichi glanced around the courtyard at the numerous, almost indistinguishable trees. "She said to travel back to the start of our friendship. Hmm, the place where our friendship began…"

"If it's the start, the most obvious location would be homeroom," said Kyoko. "That's where most students first interact with each other."

"That's true, but as you said, don't underestimate Kaede. If she's hoping to keep us busy until the party, then her clues can't be that obvious." The _Student Unity Party_ was scheduled to start at 7 PM that night, which gave them just under seven hours to finish the scavenger hunt. "Besides, I don't feel our friendship started in homeroom. That's where we all had our introductions and whatnot, but Kaede and I didn't really talk there, at least not at first."

"A fair point. You and I got our start in the library, not that we would've met in homeroom regardless," she said with a dismissive wave. "So where did you and Kaede have your first conversation?"

Shuichi arrived at the answer in no time, for he was standing right in it. "It was here in this courtyard. That must be why Kaede told me to come here, to give me an easy starting point."

"Do you remember _where_ in the courtyard, though?" asked Kyoko.

Shuichi nodded and motioned for her to follow him. They stepped off the path and strode through the grass and under the trees to the rear wall of the courtyard. "I came out here a lot between classes to read. The first time Kaede approached me, I was sitting—" He then pointed to a lone, unassuming tree along the brick wall "—right over there."

They made their way over to the tree, a thin oak whose leaves provided a healthy shade. There was nothing remarkable about the tree itself, and looking down at its roots, Shuichi remembered the discomfort he felt sitting against it, but the reason he had foregone the obvious bench was because it was smack in the middle of the courtyard, and Shuichi had sought privacy that day.

Still, Kaede had found him there.

The detective duo scanned the tree for presumably another white envelope, which would surely stick out against the natural browns and greens. But after a few minutes of searching, despite their best efforts, an envelope never surfaced. But how could that be? Unless—

"You sure this is the place, Sherlock?" asked Kyoko, who leaned against the tree and wiped her forehead from the mild buildup of sweat.

"I thought it was," he said unsuredly. "I know I sat here. I was reading a book when Kaede came up and talked to me."

"You mean when she interrupted your privacy with her friendliness?" Kyoko said playfully.

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say it like that, but… pretty much. This is definitely where we first interacted outside of homeroom…"

Kyoko pulled out the index card from her jacket and read it once more. "Aha, it's right here. _'No, not there. The other place, silly.'_ She may have remembered this tree, too, and anticipated you would come here. Maybe she feels your friendship started elsewhere."

"I thought the _'No, not there'_ was referring to homeroom. That's why I came here." He stroked his chin and began his mental journey to the yestermonths, to hone in on what Kaede had interpreted as the start of their friendship. He wasn't wrong in remembering their first interaction happening at this particular tree, but it just now registered that it barely qualified as a conversation. She had said a few words to him, but he didn't return the favor, wanting more than anything to get back to reading his book, a thriller novel he had just bought. He cringed at how rude and unconcerned he must have come across to her back then; certainly not the beginnings of a real friendship. But despite that, she had returned on another day to talk to him again…

Then the answer hit him.

"I got it!" he shouted, startling Kyoko. "It wasn't here! I mean, we did kind of talk here, but our first actual _conversation_ happened over there!" He pointed to a nearby cluster of trees against the same wall, three of them growing close together in a sort of triangle. Kyoko shrugged and followed him once again.

"So the real location is just more trees?" she pondered. "What's so special about these?"

Shuichi brushed his hand against the tree he had sat against that day, its rough and dry bark an unpleasantry to touch. "The trees themselves aren't special, but this is where Kaede found me the next day."

"Why did you switch locations?" asked Kyoko, already perusing the area for the envelope.

"I can't remember," he said as he stared at the ground. "Maybe I was testing different spots in the courtyard to see which one I liked best?"

"Or you were testing if Kaede would seek you out again even if you moved," she teased. "Perhaps you were _hoping_ she would."

The heat crept into his face in an instant. He coughed and averted his eyes from her. "W-what is that supposed to mean?" he said defensively. "A-anyway, this spot definitely fulfills the _'I had a question, you had an answer'_ part of the clue. It's a bit silly thinking back on it, actually."

* * *

_"Hey Shuichi, what's up?" Kaede asked as she walked over to him. Like the day prior, he was engrossed in a book. "What's wrong with the other tree?"_

_"Oh, hey Kaede," he replied, glancing up at her, her form perfectly framed within the brim of his hat. "Nothing, I just… decided to move."_

_Sporting a devious smile, she said, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I have a riddle for you to solve. You up for it?"_

_Shuichi quirked an eyebrow and closed his book. "Shoot."_

_"Okay, what has many keys yet unlocks no doors, has teeth stained with vanilla and chocolate yet never visits the dentist, and has many horizontal strings that you never see?"_

_He could only stare at her in bewilderment. Surely she didn't believe that such an easy riddle would stump him. "Kaede, the fact that you're the one asking gives away the answer. It's a piano."_

_She giggled. "You're only half-correct. It's not just any piano, it's a_ grand _piano. Not all pianos have horizontal strings."_

_"Is that so? I had no idea," he remarked._

_"You wouldn't know if you've never seen the inside of a piano, which most people haven't." She poked her temple with her finger. "So does that qualify as stumping the Ultimate Detective?"_

_Shuichi chuckled under his breath. "We'll call it a half-stumping."_

_"I'll have to come up with a harder one next time. Mind if I sit?" He nodded, and she sat down against the adjacent tree. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a book and flipped it open._

_She spoke no further, and Shuichi pulled his hat back down and tried to read his book once more, but his curiosity beat him out and he leaned toward her. "What are you reading?"_

* * *

Kyoko covered her mouth and snickered. "And that's how she got _you_ to engage _her_ in conversation. Clever girl."

"I know, right? An evil genius." Shuichi combed through the trees, soon spotting a rock resting on top of an unmistakable white envelope. "Here it is!" He removed it from underneath the rock and shook it free of dirt, and saw a _#2_ on its face. Another piece of tape, another thorough peeling, another impatient grunt. The index card freed, he held it out for them to read.

_"Great job, Shu!_

_I told you I'd come up with a harder riddle. Did it still only half-stump you this time or did it take you longer? If so, I might be good enough to be your assistant on your next big case! Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Detective's Assistant! Just kidding, there's no way I'll get that good unless you teach me first. Okay, time to keep going!_

_Here's your second clue: Travel back to where you were seething red. I debuted my talent so you wouldn't feel dread. Don't be intimidated by what you find, for I know you have the stronger mind!_

_Good luck Shu, and please forgive me for this one._

_Your detective-in-training,  
Kaede"_

_Speechless_ was too tame a word for how he felt right then. _Mind-blown,_ perhaps. Sure, that particular interaction was the start of their friendship, a notable event, but the fact that she remembered everything down to the last detail was, frankly, incredible. Extraordinary, even. Truly the beginnings of a detective, whether she realized it or not. It was now clear to him that she wouldn't be pulling her punches with this scavenger hunt.

Shuichi reread the note multiple times, digesting her every word until he could recite it from memory. "Kyoko, you weren't kidding when you said she put a lot of work into this. This isn't just a scavenger hunt, it's a trip down memory lane." Then he sighed. "And it seems like this next clue won't be an entirely pleasant trip."

Kyoko grabbed the card from him. "Hmm, what's jumping out at me are the phrases _'seething red', 'don't be intimidated by what you find',_ and _'please forgive me for this one.'_ Clearly something made you angry in the past, and it sounds like she wants you to confront it."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," said Shuichi. "But why would she want me to do something like that? If it was enough to make me angry, wouldn't I be better off not reliving it?"

"Maybe you're right. You _can_ refuse to go through with this, you know," Kyoko said with indifference.

"No, this is Kaede's gift to me, so I'm going to see it through no matter what." He channeled Kaito's spirit and shot his fist into the air. "Alright, let's get the ol' noggin thinking!" He knew he sounded ridiculous, but he cared not. "Okay, it says she debuted her talent after I was seething red. That would be the first time I ever heard her play the piano. She played it for me after I was really mad about something, to calm me down most likely…"

"And we should find the next clue at the location where you got mad," said Kyoko whilst stroking her chin. "What's the most infuriating thing someone's ever said to you?"

Shuichi gave her a quizzical look. "What makes you think I got mad because of something someone said?"

"Because she wrote _'you have the stronger mind',"_ she replied. "If the goal is to confront whatever upset you, then this implies another person was involved, meaning they may have said something disagreeable to you."

"Or maybe I found a puzzle I couldn't solve and lost my cool," Shuichi said jokingly, though Kyoko did not look amused. "Okay, okay, you're probably right, but nothing's coming to mind right now."

"Maybe you repressed the memory because it hurt too much," she said.

That elicited a frown. "I hope not. I don't want my mind to break over this. Okay, rather than focusing on what upset me, let me think about when Kaede played the piano for me; come at this from a positive angle, right?" He felt a great energy begin to surge through him—Kaito's spirit finally taking hold. "Hmm, I do remember the first song she ever played for me, _Clair de lune._ It's one of her favorites." Then his shoulders slumped. "I'd actually like to hear that song right now for inspiration. You should listen to Kaede play sometime, Kyoko. She's amazing."

"I know. I've heard her," she stated simply.

Shuichi did a double take. "Wait, what? You have? When—?"

"The first day we came back for the new term," she said. "That was when we met face-to-face. She wanted to play for me since I agreed to go along with this whole thing, so she brought me to her lab."

In a manner most unfitting of a reserved detective, Shuichi found himself upon her in a heartbeat. "Really?! What did you think?! She was incredible, right?!"

Kyoko slowly took a few steps back, clearly shocked by his sudden hyper. "Sh-she was brilliant, Shuichi. I understood why the school chose her."

He stepped closer once again, sporting the biggest grin he ever wore. "I know, she's great, isn't she?! Man, I wish I could re-experience hearing her for the very first time."

Kyoko smirked at the comment and waggled her eyebrows. "Listen to you. Someone's a big fan of hers."

Shuichi stepped back and coughed into his hand, trying everything to combat his now flustered state, but his reddening face gave him away. "O-of course I am. She's my friend. I'm just showing support."

"Uh-huh, right. I'm sure that's all it is," she said mockingly.

His flustered state only swelled. "S-stop that!"

"You're losing your cool, Sherlock. Maybe that's what made you seething red back then: someone commenting on your _'friendship'_ with Kaede."

His flustered state boiled over. "Why would I get mad about that?! Back then, she really _was_ just a friend!"

Kyoko smiled victoriously. _"Was?_ So your feelings have changed, then?"

His flustered state cooled down. "Damn it," he muttered. "Yes, I have feelings for her now, but so what? I wouldn't have gotten seething red about it, not when I've definitely heard worse, like when people compare me to you because we have the same—!"

His mind came to a screeching halt. There was now an image forming in his head, and he closed his eyes and tuned out everything around him—the chill of the courtyard, the swaying of the trees, the chirping of the birds, the curious stare of Kyoko. As he concentrated on the image, it began to take shape, growing vaguely more humanoid with each passing second. He reached out to it, at its long arms and legs, its tall body, the outline of spiky hair feeling so familiar. And then… _the glasses._

His eyes flung open, and he was overcome with dread. "The next clue is in the library," he stated somberly.

Kyoko viewed him carefully, no doubt processing his dramatic mood swing. She waited for an elaboration, but when none came, she asked, "Are you going to tell me why you know that?"

Shuichi crossed his arms and stared off into the distance. "The most infuriating thing I've ever heard was said to me in the library. It happened a few months ago. I was so mad that I stormed out of there and went to the dining hall. I ran into Kaede and she cheered me up with the piano, which is when I heard her play for the first time."

"Hmm, that sounds like a promising memory," said Kyoko. "Though your tone worries me. You don't seem to be over it. May I ask what happened?"

He lowered his head and shamefully said, "I got into a fight with Byakuya."

The sudden sound of Kyoko's laughter split his ears. He gawked at her, and she covered her mouth in a poor attempt to stifle herself, betrayed by the largest smile she had ever worn. Her laughter refused to die, and he never thought he would see her lose her composure like this, never believed a stoic individual like her was even capable of such a feat, yet here she was, laughing at his expense the way Kaito would at any of his awkward interactions. It was enough to pull him down from the gloomy atmosphere that was his mind and back into the lush greenery of the courtyard.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kyoko spoke between snorts. "Just… I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"I don't get why it's so funny?" he said.

"It's funny because everyone in my class has had a run-in with Byakuya. Trust me, when you've known him for as long as I have, you learn not to put any stock into what he says." At his still bewildered stare, she rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to belittle whatever he said to you. Just know that a lot of us have felt your pain, including me."

He finally laughed himself, a moment of levity he sorely needed right then. "It looks like I was right. Kaede did have a role for you in this scavenger hunt beyond just being 'another detective'. If I'm supposed to confront him, then I'll definitely need your support."

"I know you'll be fine," she said softly. "You're both highly intelligent and fully capable people, but your personalities and backgrounds are wildly different. I'm not surprised to hear you didn't get along. If it makes you feel better, I much prefer your company."

"Thanks." He sighed reluctantly. "Well, there's no sense standing around here anymore. Let's get this over with."

With a nod, Kyoko deposited the second clue and envelope into her jacket, and the two of them headed back to the main building. "You didn't finish the thought," she suddenly spoke, "but you said people have compared you and I before. You're not alone, you know. I've gotten the same comments."

"It irritates me when people do that," he said. "Just because we have the same talent, they have to make it a competition. But it was the worst when Byakuya said it. He called me _'Hope's Peak's_ lesser _detective'."_ His eyes stayed forward, almost afraid to gauge her reaction. She remained silent as they reached the main building, and he held the door open for her as they stepped through, cloudy skies and moderate winds now replaced by fluorescent lights and air conditioning.

"I see… That's certainly not a pleasant thing to hear." Gone was her jovial tone from before, returning to the straight and narrow Kyoko he knew so well. Oddly enough, he found that just as comforting.

"My family is less well-known than yours," he said, trying his best not to sound envious. "Well, that's not completely true. My parents are famous overseas, but it's not like they're part of my life anymore. Their Saihara name might as well be unrelated. When it comes to detectives, though, my uncle's got nothing on the Kirigiri name. I was actually afraid I _would_ be the lesser detective."

Another silence from her, and he ached to know what she was thinking. "As much as I'd like to discuss this, Shuichi, facing Byakuya will be a big enough challenge. You can't go in there looking beat down." She then offered him a smile. "Why don't we switch gears to something more pleasant? Kaede told me something interesting. The song she played for me, she said she picked it for me personally. But she and I had never spoken before, so how could she know what would suit me?" She offered a sly glance. "Clearly _someone's_ been talking to her about me."

Shuichi stammered like a fool, a proper response proving elusive. He awkwardly scratched his head. "It's only been good things, I swear. But… is it really that surprising that I've talked about you?"

"Not at all," she stated frankly, "and whatever you've told her is your business. But… thanks. It was a beautiful song. And for what it's worth, she said a lot of great things about you."

Shuichi tried to hide his heated face and pretend the comment hadn't affected him. He failed. His mind wandered to what Kaede could have said about him, the great qualities she found in a supposed _lesser_ detective. Likely she had also called him a _doof_ for good measure. He wanted to ask Kyoko for details, but he held his tongue for he knew it would be wrong of him. Then Kaede's potential words drifted away and his mind flipped to her obvious feelings for him, then the guilt set in because he had yet to make up his mind about pursuing his own feelings for her. Surely he would only waste her time with such uncertainty. And then Byakuya entered the picture with his biting remarks, and his thoughts spun out of control, spiraling into a tsunami that barreled toward the coastal city that was his brain...

A gentle hand upon his shoulder brought him back to school. "Easy there, Shuichi," he heard Kyoko say beside him. "You're looking frazzled. I know there's a lot going on, but right now you need to relax. Today's your birthday. Enjoy yourself, no matter what happens."

He took several calming deep breaths, determination beginning to show itself once more. "Thank you," he muttered, holding his head high.

Step by step they traveled through the halls and up the stairs to the second floor, to the large empty corridor lined with columns and sparsely lit with dim bulbs. In front of them stood the double doors that lead into the library, tall and imposing wooden constructions with oversized brass handles. Shuichi reached out to grasp them, but stopped himself short, a cold sweat making its way down his brow. Kyoko delivered an encouraging nod, and she too grasped the handle and together they pushed the doors open, the hallway ringing with an ancient, unpleasant creaking.

The musky stench of old paper and worn leather waffed by like a tornado. Mahogany shelves rose to the top of monotonous brown walls, populated to the brim with equally unstimulating book spines. It was eerily quiet, Shuichi barely able to hear his own breathing. It was paradise.

Or at least it would be under any other circumstance, for sitting at the library's central table was the one person he didn't want to see today. Leaning back in one chair, legs propped up on another, a book in hand, exactly the way Shuichi expected to find him, was Togami Byakuya, blond hair and thick glasses framing an impatient and stern face. At the sound of the doors' heavy creaking, he looked up at the two detectives gracing his presence, and he immediately snapped shut the book he held and laid it on the table.

"So you finally show yourself," he said coldly, remaining planted in his seat. He glanced at his wristwatch. "I guess your pacing was to be expected."

Shuichi cautiously stepped forward, as if there was some chance he would be sprung upon with harmful intent. When their eyes met, the air became heavier, their brows furrowed deeper, the humidity heightened, and it was as if the battle had already begun. "Byakuya. So you really _are_ here."

"Yes, apparently to deal with you," he said. "Though I was hoping you wouldn't come. I was rather enjoying this book." His eyes shifted to Kyoko. "I admit I'm surprised to see _you_ here. I thought you would have the sense to associate yourself with… people more of your caliber."

"You mean like _you?"_ she replied nastily, and gracefully strode over to the table, displaying none of her junior's hesitancy. "Just because we're in the same year, I'm supposed to show loyalty to you, Byakuya?" She chortled heartily. "Who I associate with is my business alone, thank you."

Shuichi stood beside her, attempting to mimic her fearlessness. "Did Kaede ask you to be here?" The heir said nothing, though his sneer was confirmation enough. "So… you already know why I'm here, then."

"Yes, the would-be pianist did ask of me this… unorthodox request. Let's not waste any time. Have a seat." He removed his legs from the other chair and kicked it towards Shuichi, and it skidded along the tiled floor with a horrible screech.

Shuichi reluctantly sat down, not enjoying that it appeared he was following Byakuya's order. With no other chairs present, Kyoko sat side-saddled on the table.

"First of all," Shuichi began, "Kaede isn't a _'would-be'_ pianist. She's the _Ultimate_ Pianist. You'd know that if you heard her play."

Byakuya's cheeky expression persisted. "My time is far too important, both for her music and for this ridiculous favor. My book awaits me, and I don't want to look at you any longer than I have to. Why don't you just take this and go?" He reached into his blazer and withdrew a solid white envelope, a clear _#3_ inscribed on its surface. He slammed it upon the table with zero regard. "This is what you're here for, yes?"

Shuichi and Kyoko exchanged puzzled glances, the same thought on both their minds. Shuichi slowly reached for it, his fingers delicately playing at its corners, as if hoping to find some falsity that would reveal it to be a sham. He couldn't deny the temptation playing at him. It would be easy enough to scoop it up and leave, to not have to bother with Byakuya at all, and read it far away where the atmosphere was not so stuffy. But the thought made his stomach turn…

Kyoko picked up the envelope and inspected it, flipping it back and forth and holding it up to the ceiling lights. Soon she groaned in surrender and placed it back down, then eyed Byakuya suspiciously. "You're just gonna give this to us? I'm not buying it."

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but I'll at least say this—" He pressed his fingers to his glasses, and his glare turned icy— "I have better things to do than to follow the request of a talentless hasbeen."

_THWAM!_

Shuichi's fist collided with the table, trembling from the rage that set his soul ablaze. He stared daggers at Byakuya, his fury reaching a fever pitch, the same he had felt when he first encountered him months prior, and he pushed the envelope back towards him in defiance. "You can hold onto it for now. I refuse to accept the charity of someone who belittles my best friend!" His teeth were grinding together. "If Kaede somehow got you to cooperate, then I won't insult her by taking your easy way out!"

The smarmy heir's reaction was not the one Shuichi was anticipating; neither a dismissive remark nor a deepening of his brows, but instead a fire burning in his eyes like that of a wild animal about to pounce on its prey. "I'm glad you said that," he remarked. "Maybe there's hope for you after all. Though I'm surprised you don't consider Kyoko to be your best friend. That must hurt to hear, right, Kyoko?"

"Don't try to turn me against him, Byakuya," she dismissed. "None of your tricks."

He huffed at her. "Fine, then. Let's have at it, though try to make it quick."

"Gladly," said Shuichi, though annoyed once again at Byakuya seemingly calling the shots. He made an aside glance to Kyoko, who smiled reassuringly his way. He mustered his courage for it was time to strike. "Byakuya, you insulted me back then. _'A small-time detective at a rundown agency'_ was your exact wording. It was cruel and uncalled for. You don't know a thing about me or my family! I don't go around saying bad things about you, so what gives you the right to judge me?!"

"Sadly, that all sounds par for the course with Byakuya," chimed Kyoko, though without a trace of bitterness. "He's given his opinions of the Kirigiri clan, too."

Byakuya laughed haughtily, apparently unfazed. "And what of it? Are you here to prove me wrong, or do you want an apology?"

It was difficult to remain composed before his rigid upperclassmen. Objectively speaking, and with painful admittance, Shuichi knew he would never overtake Byakuya in his wildest dreams. An assistant at a minimal detective agency barely held a candle to the heir to one of the most powerful corporations on the planet. And that is why Byakuya's words had stung him so, because they were _true._ He _was_ a small-time detective, who hardly saw any clients, and those that did request his services were never swimming in riches. To this day, he never understood why Hope's Peak officials had taken an interest in him, never understood why he was given the mantle of Ultimate Detective. The title was already held by a current student, so how important did the school truly perceive him to be? Surely he was an unnecessary extra who paled in comparison to his peers.

And to hear Byakuya call him out on all that, barely a month after starting, had broken his spirit.

"Awfully silent, aren't you?" said Byakuya, glancing at his watch again. "I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight."

"Stop mocking me!" yelled Shuichi. "Why are you like this?! Would it kill you to show some compassion?!"

"Don't mistake me for a robot, amateur," Byakuya retorted calmly. "I'm just better than most at seeing the underlying truths. I'm the heir to the Togami Corporation, a pillar to society. A lot is riding on my shoulders, so why should I show compassion or concern for those that show no promise?"

"How can you say that?!" roared Shuichi. "We're at _Hope's Peak!_ Literally _everyone_ is here because they've shown promise!"

"Really? Including _you?"_ His words stung Shuichi's heart again. "I recall you barely fighting back when I called you a small-time detective. Perhaps that's because you knew those words to be true."

He would not let Byakuya get the better of him. Not let Byakuya… He would not… not let… "Th-they're not true…" Who was he kidding? The words were weak, wavering, unconvincing. His hands were shaking, and he cowered before his opponent's domineering scowl.

"That's your defense?" said Byakuya. "If this is how you behave under pressure, I'd never trust you with detective work. I wouldn't believe any of your deductions even if you had every piece of decisive proof possible. If you crumble this easily, then you truly don't belong here."

"That's enough, Byakuya," chimed Kyoko. "You're crossing the line. This isn't my fight, but I won't sit by and watch you bully him." His smile turned twisted, showing no sign that he cared for her reprimands. "Shuichi," she continued, "I've had the… _'pleasure'_ of getting to know Byakuya, and I'll tell you right now that he won't budge from sentimentality, so find another way to confront him. As a detective, learning to read your opponent is crucial, and you might as well be an open book to him right now. Think about how he's talking to you and use that to your advantage."

Byakuya casually leaned back in his chair. "Expertly said, Kyoko. I'm glad you at least have the sense to understand the situation. Let's see if he gets it."

Shuichi bit the inside of his lip, pinched his thigh, kicked his foot on the table leg, praying for the physical pain to distract him from the mental. This encounter was heated, and Kyoko was right, playing the emotional card was a follied idea. He would need to turn his thinking around if he wanted to make any progress. He took several deep breaths and mustered the will to stare back at Byakuya, meeting his cold and distant eyes. It felt unfair that the words of the pretentious heir grated him to no end, yet everything he said in return failed to strike a chord. Why was that, he wondered. _Think about how he's talking to you._ He was rude, belittling, condescending, uncaring—frank, straightforward, honest…

Honest.

Byakuya was one to speak his mind no matter the situation, that much was clear, but if that were the case… then why could Shuichi not do the same? There was certainly nothing stopping him.

A lightbulb flicked on in the back of the junior detective's mind, casting a ray of light that shoved its way through the crowd of fears and doubts, bursting through the barrier of negativity. He felt a resurging wave of confidence, and he relaxed into his own chair, his posture and expression now mirroring Byakuya's.

"I get it now," he said without hesitation. "Byakuya, I hate everything that you've said. I can't imagine a world where you and I would get along, but… why should that matter? There are plenty of other people whom I'd rather spend my time with. Exhibit A—" he motioned to Kyoko next to him "—and Kaede to name a few, and it's _their_ words I'll put my stock in. You can say what you want about me and about them, but that doesn't make your words true. I value them and I won't let you take that from me."

Byakuya still held the same stare, apathetic, distant, no indication he cared for what he heard. Then he spoke, "So you finally say it, then. I was wondering how long it would take. You're right, why _should_ you care about what I say? Anyone who tries to tell me of my own worth is wasting their breath. I put as much stock into their words as I would lottery numbers. They're hardly worth my consideration."

"But—" started Shuichi, which piqued Byakuya's interest. "I won't completely dismiss what you've said, because I don't think you're entirely wrong about me. I… _am_ just a small-time detective." He huffed upon saying that, unsure where he was going with it, unsure if this was the right moment to even admit it, but he let his heart guide him. "I'm still surprised this school even wanted me, but now that I'm here, I should use this time to become something bigger. A small-time detective is merely what I am _for now."_

"Go on," said Byakuya.

"Truthfully, I don't know why we would ever see each other again once we leave here," continued Shuichi. "I hardly see you as it is, anyway. Why should I let myself be affected by your comments? Do what you will with yourself, but leave me out of it."

Byakuya managed a satisfactory smile. "Well spoken, Shuichi. You've brought me just a hare closer to thinking of you as an Ultimate. It seems you've spoken your peace. I think it's safe to say you've earned this." He reached into his blazer again and pulled out another white envelope, this one also bearing a _#3._ He placed it directly next to the envelope that already sat on the table.

Shuichi and Kyoko hovered over them in bewilderment, both sporting the same puzzled looks. Seeing the two envelopes side-by-side, Shuichi noted that the newest one's _#3_ more resembled Kaede's handwriting, while the first one's was marginally cruder by comparison.

"I take it the first envelope was a red herring?" asked Kyoko. "What did it contain?"

"I wrote some appropriate words for someone who takes the coward's way out," said Byakuya proudly. "I'm glad you didn't fall for it. And no, Kaede didn't ask me to do that. It was of my own design."

"I'll admit, that's clever," said Shuichi, though not without difficulty; complimenting Byakuya just didn't feel right no matter the situation. "But I'm curious, do you actually have such a low opinion of Kaede? I don't see why you'd follow her request if you felt that way about her."

"Another sensible notion. You really do pick up on the finer details," said Byakuya. "As a reward, I'll give you my honest answer. I actually hold some respect for Kaede. _Some._ She confronted me a few days ago about our little spat, and though she was clearly angry with me, she held herself together enough to ask this of me. The guts she had to even consider approaching me with this… I guess it stirred something within me." What followed was the most genuine smile he was likely to ever show, one that still managed to appear critical. It almost resembled one of Maki's.

"You're a strange one, Byakuya," said Shuichi, "but I guess I learned something about you. I'll let you get back to your book." He grabbed the real envelope, stood up and started for the door, but then paused. "I want to put this whole thing behind us. Please keep your comments about me to yourself, and I'll be sure to stay out of your way." Byakuya simply nodded in reply.

"Will we see you at the party tonight?" asked Kyoko.

"I wasn't planning to go, but I suppose I can make an exception for Shuichi, as a sign of good will. I've heard it's somewhat his party, too."

Shuichi quirked an eyebrow at the statement. The need for further inquiry surfaced, but a larger part of him wanted his interactions with Byakuya to be over with, and that part won out. He made haste for the exit with Kyoko in his wake.

"You did great back there, Shuichi," she said once the double doors closed behind them. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, I guess. Not seething red, at least." He chuckled in an attempt to bring the good vibes back. "I don't know how to feel about Kaede asking me to do this, though. I mean, I get why she did, but this could easily have backfired."

"She probably trusted you'd be able to handle it. You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for." Kyoko was known for her aloof nature, but she could be comforting when the occasion struck. Her validation was liberating for him. She walked over to one of the columns and leaned against it. "I'm curious, what do you think of Byakuya's words now? You admitted to being small-time, but do you really believe you're a _lesser_ detective?"

He pondered the cruel words, thinking back to the various cases he investigated in the past, the cases that obviously grabbed Hope's Peak's attention. He had managed to pick up on subtle clues both from his clients and those he pursued. His attention to detail was nothing to make light of, and he had managed to solve several of his cases. Why should he feel bad for himself? Why should he doubt his abilities? "I'm not the world's greatest, but I think I'm pretty good at it. I don't need to feel ashamed of that."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said with a smile. "You're my friend, Shuichi, not my competition. I want to help you, not fight you."

"I appreciate that, Kyoko, but I want to move on from it," he started. "What did Byakuya mean when he said it was _my_ party?"

"No one told you? The party was originally supposed to happen last night, but my father moved it to tonight at someone's request. And who do you suppose would've asked for a party to be moved to your birthday?" She gave him a knowing stare.

Shuichi's face fell. "You're kidding me. Not only a scavenger hunt, but also a party? How much is Kaede willing to do for me? How am I supposed to catch up to her?"

Kyoko chuckled. "I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out. It's pretty obvious when you think about it. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way to wow her in the future." She glanced at her phone. "Let's get back to the hunt. It's after one and we don't know how much more of this there is."

She was already glaring at him before he even had a chance to mess with the tape. He was able to pry open the envelope much faster this time, but still not without a protestful peep from her. Inside was another index card, and on it the next clue.

_"Hey Shu,_

_I hope you weren't too upset with that one, and I hope it went well. Did you give him a piece of your mind? I'm sure you were great! But if it was too much, then I'm sorry. You can yell at me later if you want._

_At least let me explain why I did this. When he made you mad, and you told me what happened, it was the first time you ever opened up to me. I learned a lot about you that day. That meant so much to me and I wanted to show you that his words don't define you. I value who you are, and even if you're mad at me, I hope you were still able to get something from this._

_Here's your third clue: Travel back to the garden on the fifth floor. You conquered the mental challenge, so here's the physical one! Be prepared for a twist!_

_Your best friend (hopefully still),  
Kaede"_

Shuichi erupted into laughter on the spot. Her concern for the status of their friendship was, frankly, adorable. As if something like this would change his mind about her. Yes, it was a risky move to make him confront Byakuya like that, but it was clear it was not an impulsive decision on her part; she had put thought into it, and that was enough for Shuichi to look past it. He could safely say he did get something from the encounter.

"She told us exactly where to go this time," Kyoko commented from over his shoulder. "What are your thoughts on it, Shuichi?"

He did find it strange how obvious this clue was compared to the previous ones. He reread it several more times, even turning the card over to ensure he missed nothing. "I have no idea what she means by _'physical challenge'._ We might as well head there before drawing any conclusions."

Without another word, Kyoko confiscated the card and envelope as she did the previous ones, and they began their trek to the top floor of the school. Shuichi's thoughts once again drifted to the pianist, never aware of the effect his foul interaction with Byakuya had had on her. She had been thinking of him the whole time, doing whatever she could to brighten his mood, reminding him why she was his best friend.

Had Shuichi been asked a year ago, he would have said that finding people he trusted, besides his uncle, was an impossibility. After all, if his own parents showed no interest in him, why should anyone else? And though his uncle was a great man, he tended to be emotionally distant due to his detective work, and Shuichi naturally replicated that behavior himself. _A detective was to remain neutral, and any emotional attachment would only interfere with their work._ That was what he was taught, and he still believed that creed to this day, but he understood how such a mindset was destructive to his social life. It prevented him from accepting Kaede's numerous attempts to befriend him. It took multiple painful slaps on the back from Kaito, plus his immortal words— _"Dude, you're at school, not work. Lighten up and make some damn friends."_ —that convinced him to finally accept Kaede's friendship, and eventually open his heart to her.

And from there, he found the nerve to reach out to Kyoko, his supposed _greater_ counterpart who at first seemed a perfect embodiment of the typical "stoic detective", but as with his uncle, Shuichi learned that she possessed a softer, lighter, and vulnerable side, one that only came about around those you trust.

And in this moment, as the two detectives reached the top floor, Shuichi felt a bliss he never knew he craved, grateful for every person he had in his life.

And now was the time to refocus for they were in sight of the double doors that led to the garden, to whatever possibility awaited on the other side. Pushing them open, their eyes were assaulted with a bright light, and they stepped into the garden proper. The stone path was surrounded on all sides by tall trees and brightly colored flowers, and dead ahead was the school's prized plant that dwarfed all others—the _Man Eater_ it was called, for its gaping maw was large enough to swallow anyone whole, and its stem was so tall that it almost reached the ceiling. Steel beams framed the perimeter, and the walls were painted shades of blue and white to resemble a bright sky, giving the illusion of the wild outdoors.

"I hope Kaede didn't hide the next clue in one of these plants," jested Shuichi, examining his surroundings for any sign of the envelope. "This place is like a maze, so making us search through it would definitely be a physical challenge, I suppose."

"Let's start with the shed," said Kyoko, pointing to the building in question at the garden's center. "We can fan out from there."

But they took only a few more steps before realizing how folly that plan would be, for in front of the shed was an unusual blockade. Sitting on the ground, staring at her cell phone in apparent boredom, was Chabashira Tenko. Compared to Byakuya in the library, this felt wholly out of place. Her head jolted up at their encroaching footsteps, and she leapt to her feet.

With an irate stare, she exclaimed, "There you are! It's about time you got here!"

That was all Shuichi needed to hear to understand the meaning of the clue. Kaede must have pulled another favor, and the Ultimate Aikido Master's presence made it abundantly clear what the physical challenge would be: a fight.

Shuichi sighed dramatically. "Geez Kaede, what are you doing to me today?"

Tenko smiled cheekily and dropped her cell phone into her shirt, which disappeared within the confines of her ample chest. "So you've already figured it out? That's right, Kaede asked me to wait here until you two showed up. You'll have to go through me if you want the next clue!"

Kyoko approached Tenko and offered her hand. "You must be one of Shuichi's classmates," she said politely. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Kyoko."

Tenko shook her hand without hesitation. "Chabashira Tenko, at your service!"

With a sinister smirk, and without warning, Kyoko squeezed Tenko's hand and darted behind her, pinning her arm against her back. "Shuichi, find the envelope and take it!"

The sudden tonal shift caught him by surprise, but he managed to spring into action and charged towards them.

"Don't touch me, degenerate male! Hyahhhhh!" Tenko thrusted her hips back into Kyoko, then grabbed her arm and lifted her. Eyes bulged in terror, the stunned detective seemed to fly in slow motion over Tenko's shoulders before slamming into the ground, a pained wail escaping her upon impact. Her work done, Tenko quickly scampered away.

Shuichi came to a stop beside Kyoko, who staggered to her feet. She dusted herself off and clutched her back. "That was—OW! Son of—!"

"You'll be alright. I'll be quicker next time," said Shuichi. Truthfully, he was almost glad he failed to make it in time. He had no idea what he would have done to Tenko had he managed to reach her. Did Kyoko expect him to rummage around her body for the envelope? Surely not.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to best me?" Tenko boasted with a smug smile. "I'm not ignorant about you, Shuichi. I hear you've been practicing with Sakura. Don't think that makes you a hotshot!"

That was an unexpected thing to hear. "Wait, what?! I never said I was a hotshot!" Damn it, Kaede. Why did she have to catch him practicing martial arts and encourage him to follow up with Sakura? His intention was never to play the tough guy; it was only meant to be a hobby, not an invitation for challengers. "For your info, I've only had two sessions with Sakura. Hardly enough to be called a hotshot."

"Shuichi, how formidable is she?" asked Kyoko, sounding rather annoyed. "Kaede planned for this to be two against one, so I take it she's no pushover."

"She's the Ultimate Aikido Master for starters," he answered. "I don't know too much about the style, but I imagine she knows how to handle two opponents." He turned his attention to Tenko. "I just want to make one thing clear before we continue: if we beat you, you'll give us the next clue?"

"That depends on how you beat me," she replied.

Like with Byakuya, the implication behind her words demanded further scrutiny, but Shuichi's mind had already surrendered to the adrenaline flowing throughout his body. "No doubt this is meant to be a test of my wing chun. Alright, I'll show you what I know. Maybe you'll be impressed."

Tenko's expression turned almost carnal, the thrill of being directly challenged by a new opponent, and she took a defensive stance and waved them forward.

Shuichi leaned close to Kyoko. "Wing chun's attacks are mostly directed forward, but she'll probably dodge them all. I need you to keep her busy so I can hit her." To that, Kyoko nodded.

The detective duo then rushed her, attempting to flank her on either side, but Tenko's reflexes were too quick, and she nimbly maneuvered herself just enough so they merely brushed past her. But Kyoko kept on her, attempting to sweep out Tenko's legs, then latching onto her side to hold her in place, which provided enough time for Shuichi to make his move. A punch at the ready, he closed the gap and was about to strike true, but a thought invaded his mind right then.

Was he actually meant to strike Tenko? To possibly injure her? Would Kaede seriously expect that of him?

But the hesitation was just long enough for the plan to go awry. Shuichi's fist inbound, Tenko managed to rotate her body, causing Kyoko, who was still holding onto her, to be placed in front of him. He was unable to stop himself in time, and his fist collided with Kyoko's shoulder blade. She cried out and sank to her knees, releasing Tenko.

"Oh geez, I'm sor—!" was all he managed to get out before Tenko was on him, grabbing his outstretched hand and twisting it at the wrist. His body collapsed to the ground as a wave of intense pain surged through his arm like a lightning bolt. In a heartbeat she had released him and leapt away, but the pain lingered and his hand twinged and wriggled like a fish on land.

The detective duo looked to each other, humiliation and defeat clear in their eyes. They had been tossed around like rag dolls and were none too pleased with their lack of progress. Self-defense was a necessary skill for a detective in their pursuit of dangerous criminals, and while Tenko would likely never land on a most wanted list, she was more than giving them a run for their money. If she proved too much to handle, then they stood no chance in the real world.

Kyoko clutched her shoulder and rose to her feet. "You've got a good arm there, Shuichi. I'm impressed," she said playfully.

"It wasn't meant for you," he replied, stretching out his hurt wrist. "Clearly this is a real fight, so I won't hesitate anymore."

"That's right, this is a no holds barred match!" shouted Tenko from several yards away. "You can't expect to get the next clue with such meager skills, pitiful degenerate male!"

The already tense atmosphere within the garden barrelled down on Shuichi. Tenko's taunting was beginning to irk him something fierce. He was able to bear her constant verbal barrages in the past, but now her tone was harsher, more competitive, and… almost personal. Now that she knew he studied martial arts, likely she felt she would stand to lose something if he defeated her. Shuichi took several deep breaths, praying that her pride would soon cloud her judgment. A strategy came to him right then, so he pulled Kyoko in close and whispered in her ear. She nodded several times, listening intently to his directions.

"Hurry up before I get bored!" whined Tenko.

Kyoko dashed toward her without warning, and Tenko readied herself. However, she wasn't expecting Kyoko to bolt past her and disappear into the oversized foliage surrounding them. Shuichi used this momentary distraction to close the distance, attacking Tenko with a series of punches and putting her on the defensive. He knew he could only keep up the onslaught for so long before Tenko inevitably outmaneuvered him, but a brief moment was all he needed.

 _"You're damn good, Tenko!"_ he hollered in her face. _"I'll never defeat you, so I should just surrender, right?!"_

"Why are you yelling at me?" she asked while continually redirecting his punches.

 _"I figured I'd acknowledge that we'll_ absolutely _never get the best of you!"_

Tenko was understandably perplexed, and Shuichi let out a sly grin as Kyoko charged up from behind the unsuspecting master. His shouting had masked the noises Kyoko made as she moved into position, and Tenko suddenly found herself grappled from behind. She squirmed violently, but her attempts proved futile as Kyoko only squeezed harder. Shuichi readied his next punch, stepping in with blazing speed, and Tenko winced as his fist flew towards her head—

There was a moment of silence. Tenko soon opened her eyes, no doubt confused by the lack of an impact to her skull. Shuichi's fist hung frozen in the air before her, his face hardened and his brows furrowed deeply.

Tenko swallowed. "Wha—?"

"I'm not actually going to hit you," said Shuichi, lowering his arms. "But I think you'll agree that we got you. You can let her go, Kyoko."

Tenko stumbled away from them, clearly frazzled and embarrassed from both being overpowered and shown mercy. "Hmph! Fine, you got me. I guess Sakura's taught you well."

Shuichi smirked and cracked his knuckles. "It wasn't just Sakura. I've learned some on my own, too, and don't forget to acknowledge Kyoko's help. So are you gonna give us the envelope now?"

Tenko stuck out her tongue like a child. "No way! You think because you got lucky one time I'm gonna surrender? Please, you'll have to do better than that!"

"Come on, Tenko, we don't have time for this," he pleaded.

She shook her head stubbornly. "This isn't just about the clue, y'know. I'm also testing your worthiness for Kaede's hand. We all know you like her, but I won't allow her to go around with just any degenerate male!"

Any rational response left his brain right then, and he stood there at a loss for words, his mouth hanging wide open. "You're… kidding, right?"

"Nope!" she huffed. "And I don't care that she likes you back, that's not good enough for me! Us gals need to look out for each other, right, Ms Detective?"

Kyoko squeezed her forehead. "Please don't include me in any of this."

There it was, loud and clear. Tenko let her impulsive nature run wild until it spilled into carelessness, broadcasting words that could never be taken back. Yes, he knew Kaede had feelings for him— _everyone_ knew that, apparently—but hearing it blurted out before his ears just… brought the whole thing down for him. The magic and wonder was gone, as if he were spoiled of the ending to a good story. Sure, he could piece together the ending long before it showed, but where was the satisfaction unless you reached it yourself?

Disappointed throughout, Shuichi stood tall and faced Tenko down. "Fine, I admit I like her. So what of it? Are you going to interfere if you don't think I'm good enough? Frankly, our feelings for each other are none of your business."

Tenko appeared flustered, and she meekly replied, "Well, I-I suppose you have a point. At least you're able to admit it. B-but enough about that! Let's hurry up and settle this!"

"Gladly!" he said.

Their clashes resumed, and the detective duo managed to keep up their coordination to win several of them. Their numbers advantage was working well, and Shuichi surprised even himself with his ability to maintain his wing chun under such stressful circumstances. However, they couldn't keep up forever, and their exhaustion showed itself faster than Tenko's, and their attacks became sloppy until they could barely compete. Tenko was able to dominate the last several bouts in a row with considerably less effort.

They broke apart one final time, bodies hunched over, faces drenched in sweat, frayed hairs sticking out like thorns, their breathing hasty and uneven. Shuichi had never been in such excruciating pain before, at least not physically. His two training sessions with Sakura were far more tame, though he knew their intensity would increase with each return visit. He wondered how he and Kyoko would have held up against Sakura herself; likely that would have been worse due to the size difference alone.

"I don't get it, Tenko," he said between swallows of air. "How much more do we need to prove? Haven't we done enough?"

"Quit complaining," Tenko sharply said. "This is getting to be too easy. You guys'll never find the clue at this rate. At least I'm having fun, though."

"What do you mean _'find the clue'?"_ asked Kyoko raggedly. "We know exactly where it is. You're holding onto it." Then she froze, and Shuichi saw that familiar glint in the eye that signified an epiphone. "Or are you?" she added.

Following in her stead, Shuichi immediately put the gears in his brain to work. This whole ordeal felt off from the beginning. Tenko refused to make it clear exactly how they would earn her approval, and he was now suspecting they need not do anything. With a wipe of his brow, he stood straight and said, "Kyoko, I think I'm making sense of this. Remember how Kaede's clue said to be prepared for a twist? I'm thinking that twist is we never needed to fight Tenko at all." He glared at the Ultimate Aikido Master. "Something you said earlier bothered me: _'That depends on how you beat me.'_ You were hinting at this other solution, weren't you?"

Her face fell. "Y-you're wrong! I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Checkmate.

"Produce the envelope right now," demanded Kyoko. "Show us that you indeed have it."

Tenko stood motionless, seemingly grasping at a clever response, but she only sighed and sunk her head. "Fine, you figured it out. It's hidden somewhere."

"I don't believe this," cursed Shuichi. "First Byakuya and now a fight that was completely avoidable! Kaede, you minx! Are you _trying_ to break me?"

"I'm checking the shed," said Kyoko. "Tenko was in front of it when we came in. Likely she was guarding it." Without waiting for a reply, she turned and disappeared into the shed. Moments later, she came back out, waving the envelope victoriously in the air. "I knew it was a good idea to check there first."

"This was… interesting," mused Shuichi. "Tenko, I'm curious, neither you nor Kaede knew exactly when we would make it here. Did she seriously ask you to wait here for potentially hours? That's an awfully big commitment."

Tenko's normally pale face turned red. "W-well, if you must know, she promised me a favor. She said if I agreed to do this, then she would… she would—" She flung her arms wildly. "She would talk to Himiko for me!"

Shuichi knew there to be a word that meant "both surprising yet expected", but he blanked on it for all he could do was stare in astonishment at the now bashful martial artist. Like his and Kaede's feelings for each other, it was no secret that Tenko was enamored with their magician classmate, though he felt it more an obsession that bordered on stalking. The fact that Kaede used that to her advantage to gain Tenko's cooperation was, frankly, terrifying. If Kaede was left unchecked, she could potentially become a criminal mastermind.

"And Himiko is…?" asked Kyoko.

"Oh, right," Shuichi started, "Himiko's one of our classmates. Tenko likes her."

"Y-yeah! S-so what?!" she squealed, her eyes darting around nervously. "Whatever, you found the clue, so we're done here." She turned and started down the path, but soon stopped. "Oh, and happy birthday, Shuichi. I'll see you at the party tonight." With that, she stomped out of the garden.

Shuichi wanted to feel pleased at accomplishing another step, wanted to feel their efforts had meaning, but the victory felt hollow this time around. All that energy spent fighting Tenko, and she never revealed if she thought they were worthy opponents. Even Byakuya had managed to acknowledge him. Perhaps he would question her about it, but it would have to wait because now was the time to continue the hunt.

He beckoned for the envelope Kyoko held, but instead of giving it over, she tore off its end in one swift motion, eyes trained on him in defiance, and pulled out the next clue and shoved it into his hands. He watched her with half-lidded eyes, debating if he should offer a quip; he forewent one and simply accepted it, shifting his sight to the familiar handwriting of the woman he desired.

_"Well done, guys!_

_I wish I could've seen you in action! I'm sure you showed Tenko who's boss! This originally wasn't part of the scavenger hunt, but when I found out about Shu practicing martial arts, I just had to throw it in. I hope this one wasn't too much of a challenge for you both. Tenko seemed a little too enthusiastic about fighting you, Shu._

_Catch your breath before reading this next clue: Travel back to where I was envious of another Ultimate. You offered to help me and were rewarded for it. To think I couldn't do something so basic before I came here._

_Let's see what you make of this one! And happy birthday once again, Shu!_

_Not as much of a martial artist,  
Kaede"_

The return of her playful tone was welcome, a reminder that he should feel excitement about continuing, not distress. The hunt so far had been exhausting and emotional, but when he stopped to think about it, he could say for certain he was enjoying himself in spite of that. Each clue was not just about the key moments he shared with Kaede, they were also about unraveling how her mind worked, about why any of those moments held value at all.

He passed the card to Kyoko and immediately got to work on the solution. He turned his gaze skyward to the false and unmoving clouds, to the colossal Man Eater and its mighty jaw.

"It looks like you're already on the hunt," said Kyoko after reading it. "Anything coming to mind?"

"I think the most important detail is _'envious of another Ultimate',"_ he said. "The first thing that comes to mind is your classmate, Sayaka. Since she's a singer known worldwide, I'm pretty sure Kaede is envious of her success."

"But isn't Kaede well-known, herself?" asked Kyoko.

"Yes, but I don't think to the extent Sayaka is. Besides, even if she was, Kaede tends to downplay herself, so she could still feel envious."

Kyoko smirked playfully. "She thinks less of herself despite her clear capabilities? Sounds like _someone_ I know. I wonder which of you rubbed that trait onto the other?" That prompted a grimace, but she waved him off. "Anyway, it's a sound theory, but it specifically says you helped her with this. Has she ever needed your help with her music?"

Shuichi thought back to every time he was present for Kaede's piano playing. He would sit in the corner of her Ultimate Lab while she lost herself amongst the keys and rhythms. One time she had been learning a new piece and wanted his input on her performance. Another time she had been frustrated with her day and, after venting about it to him, used the piano as another outlet. Other times she had merely been messing around, playing no tune in particular. But try as he might, he could not say in confidence that he contributed any meaningful amount to her sessions.

"No, I don't think it has to do with the piano or being a musician," he finally spoke. "This specifically says I offered to help, and I've never done that with her music. It also says it was something basic that she couldn't do before, which wouldn't make sense if she's talking about her skills as a pianist."

"Then maybe she's envious of me," Kyoko replied with a hint of jest. "As a fellow detective, you and I have a bond that she can't share in. You could have offered to help her with her observational skills, which to you and I would be very basic."

"A sound theory yourself, but nothing about her behavior strikes me as envious towards you. I've also never helped her with any detective skills. I've offered, but she's never taken me up on it. And besides," he grinned at her, "your lighthearted tone tells me you don't actually believe that theory."

She smiled. "Of course I don't. It's obviously not the answer. I don't even know what location that would lead us to."

Shuichi pointed to the index card, directly underneath where the clue was written. "This part bothers me, though. Why did she wish me a happy birthday again? It made sense to do it on the first one, but why again now?"

Kyoko viewed the line in question, but she didn't seem to share his notion. "Do you really think that's related? I thought it was just a reminder to keep your spirits up." Shuichi only gaped more intensely at the words, and she sighed. "Alright then, what comes to mind with birthdays?"

"Presents, cake, congratulations, parties—" Just then, he felt a violent rumble ripple through his insides. He doubled over and clutched his stomach, realizing just how hungry he had become, the fight with Tenko having drained him. "Ugh, sorry about that. The thought of birthdays reminded me of food. Let's get something to eat. I can make us a simple—" That was when a conclusion planted itself in his mind.

Kyoko recognized the look on his face, one of pure revelation. "Oh? Did you figure it out?"

"Cake! It was the cake!" he shouted, clutching the index card eagerly. "I remember now! One time I helped her to bake a cake! One of our classmates is the Ultimate Maid, and she's a natural at cooking whereas Kaede wasn't, so she was _envious."_

"I see, so in return for your aid you were rewarded with a slice of cake?" Kyoko furrowed her brow and looked at him suspiciously. "And what kind of cake was it?"

Shuichi's apprehensiveness surfaced because he knew what she was driving at. "Ch-chocolate with strawberries. It's my favorite."

Evidently that was the answer she sought. "Uh-huh. Now I wonder why she wanted to bake your favorite cake. Surely it wasn't mere coincidence."

He frowned and sternly said, "Stop reading into it, Kyoko. She said she was fond of that cake herself."

"My, what a convenient excuse," she stated sarcastically. "If she tries to surprise you with that exact cake today, know that I told you so."

Shuichi huffed, but he knew she was right. He remembered asking Kaede why she was making the cake, and she had become unnaturally flustered and dodgy. Doubtless she was practicing for his birthday. For all of Kaede's talents, she had the subtlety of a brick to the face.

"I take it we're going to the kitchen, then?" asked Kyoko. "I imagine that's where you two baked it? I could also go for some lunch while we're there."

Just as before, Kyoko stuffed the clues into her jacket. How she was comfortable with so much paper rubbing against her chest was beyond him. Then he remembered that she was still holding the book she gifted him, and wondered if it had survived the fight.

Without another word, they departed the bright and airy, freshly-scented garden back into the dimly lit and stuffy hallways of Hope's Peak. They began their descent, having to scale every flight of stairs the school had to offer, a bit of a chore given their exhaustion and hunger.

"You and I make a good team," Kyoko spoke up. "I could use a partner once I'm in the real world. What do you say?"

Shuichi chuckled. "You think so? I wouldn't mind working with you, though I haven't given much consideration for what I'd do after graduating. I only got here a few months ago."

"I'm aware," she said, "but I'm sure you've given thought to your future. What do you think you'll do once you leave?"

Shuichi sighed as they rounded the third floor staircase, bobbing their way ever downward. "I'm not entirely sure. The simplest path would be to keep working for my uncle and maybe take over his agency when he retires. But… I feel that's what's _expected_ of me. Not much room for imagination."

Kyoko eyed him sternly. "There's no shame in continuing a family tradition, Shuichi. I don't intend to let the Kirigiri legacy die with me."

"And I don't intend for the Saihara name to disappear either, but sometimes I feel like my future's already been decided for me. When you're called the Ultimate Detective, what else are you supposed to do with your life? I feel I'd be disappointing people if I didn't remain a detective."

"Do you _want_ to remain a detective?" she inquired.

It was a question he had let fester for years, always overthinking it and being a constant source of stress. But today, he felt a bit more confident in saying, "I like being a detective. Like I said to Byakuya, I want to become better than I currently am. I wouldn't be disappointed if I stayed one. It's just… it doesn't feel like _my_ choice, not completely. I was raised in a detective's world. Sometimes I feel like this life was chosen for me. Even if I'm good at it, it's hard to be proud when it's almost an expectation."

"Let me give you my thoughts on that, Shuichi, because I understand where you're coming from. Yes, if the Kirigiri clan had some other claim to fame, it's possible I'd be doing whatever that was instead. Ultimate Detective wouldn't be a reality for me. Byakuya has never spoken of it, but I'm sure even he's thought about what his life might have been if he wasn't a Togami. Mondo felt pressured to maintain his brother's gang after his death. A lot of people, myself included, have felt the burden of continuing a legacy." She paused, appearing to mull things over in her mind before she spoke again. "Let me tell you something, my father is the headmaster of this school, not a detective. As a Kirigiri, he was expected to become one, but he rejected it. I won't lie, I was miffed at him for that. I felt he was betraying the family name. But… I'm doing my best to come to terms with it. He's a grown man and can make his own decisions. Hating him won't help me." She stared at him deeply. "What I'm trying to say is you don't need to conform to expectations. Don't let anyone tell you what you should be. If you want to remain a detective, then make that your choice alone. And whatever you choose to be," she blushed, "I'll support you."

Shuichi said naught in reply as they reached the bottom floor, simply returning her smile while her words swirled around in his head. It was a lot to take in, but he was glad to know she understood his plight and had his best interests in mind. In the odd chance he chose not to continue down the detective's path, it was enough, at least for now, to know that one person would not be disappointed with him.

Soon they reached the kitchen, and they split up to find the next clue, deciding to break for lunch after they had located it. As Kaede had not hinted at any specific location, they went about checking every drawer and cabinet, the refrigerators, behind every bag of potatoes and onions and fruits, and even inside the oven. But try as he might, Shuichi could find no trace of the next envelope. He scratched his head, wondering if he had misinterpreted her words yet again, but his continually rumbling stomach kept interfering with his ability to think straight.

"Come look at this," came Kyoko's voice from across the kitchen. He wandered over to where she knelt next to an open cabinet. "Right there." The cabinet was filled with bags of flour, some of them opened, and Kyoko pointed behind them to the back wall, which was coated in a thin layer of flour save for a clean rectangular outcropping. "I found sticky residue in that spot. I think the envelope was taped there, but it seems to have moved."

"Maybe this is another red herring?" he surmised. "No, Kaede left no indication of one. Do you think someone took it by mistake?"

"Who would even think to look back here?" said Kyoko. "I don't know what to make of this. I'd hate for everything to end here."

The solution for the disappearing envelope showed itself right then, though it would be another minute before they realized it, for nearby rang a booming voice— "Who's in here?! I hear talking!" Shuichi and Kyoko quickly stood, seeing a short, rotund man standing at the kitchen's entrance. He was wearing a chef's uniform and appeared quite heated. "Why are you guys in the kitchen?! This place is for professional cooks only!"

While Shuichi had no idea who this person was, Kyoko displayed no such uncertainty. "Hello Teruteru," she said calmly. "Anyone is allowed in the kitchen. Don't act like you own the place."

The man named Teruteru approached them, still frowning, his tiny black specks for eyes burrowing into the stalwart detectives. "I suppose I can forgive you, Kyoko, if you're looking at me like that." His tone became more playful when he addressed her, but Kyoko's obvious discomfort prompted her to step away from him. He then turned his attention to Shuichi. "My, and who's this… delicate figure?"

Shuichi too was unnerved by Teruteru's now sensual tone, and did not appreciate how the man was eyeing him, sizing him up, trying to see through him. "U-uh, I'm Shuichi…" he muttered. "It's… nice to meet you?"

Teruteru's eyes bulged, and out of nowhere he became furious, arms flailing through the air and nostrils flaring like a bull. "You!" he shouted and pointed to Shuichi. "So you're the one who thinks he's better than me?! As the Ultimate Cook, I've never been so insulted in my life!"

It was Shuichi's turn to step away from him. He knew not how to process this drastic mood swing. "What are you talking about? I don't even know you."

This only seemed to enrage him further. "You neva heard a' Hanamura Teruteru da Ultimate Cook?!" His former sensuality had given way to a heavy country accent, and the pace at which he spoke rapidly increased. "Mah dishes a' famous across da cahntry! Everywan in dis school has tasted 'em, includin' you, but you go aroun' tryin' to take da credit?!"

Shuichi had no idea what to make of the beast before him, no idea if he should consider himself to be in danger. He glanced at Kyoko for backup and clarification, but she was just as confused as he was. "Look, can you calm down?" he spoke gently yet urgently to the approaching cook. "Who said I was better than you? We've never met."

"Oh really? Then you don't recognize _this?!"_ he hollered, his normal accent returning. He reached into his apron pocket and pulled out the missing envelope. Shuichi was taken aback at the sight of it, but he quickly recovered and tried to snatch it, but Teruteru was too fast. "Hold it there, baby! You need to explain _this_ to me!" He pointed to the envelope, just below the _#5,_ where the words _"For the Master Chef (meaning Shuichi)"_ were written. "Why are _you_ the master chef, huh? You dare claim to be better than me, the Ultimate Cook?!" With a huff, he stuffed the envelope back into his apron, but not before Shuichi spied it to have been opened already.

"Hold on, if that's addressed to me, then why is it open? Did you read it?"

His country accent slipped back out. "Of course ah read it! I though' da writah made a mistake wit' da name an' meant to write me! But when ah opened it, it had nuttin' but nonsense on it! Who is dis _Kaede_ anyway?!"

Shuichi waved him away. "Will you please calm down? Kaede's my friend. She made a scavenger hunt for us, and that envelope is the next clue. I'm sure she only wrote _'Master Chef'_ as a joke." This seemed to placate Teruteru somewhat. "Can we have it, please? It was just a misunderstanding."

"Absolutely not!" he declared, his accent flip flopping yet again. "The damage is done! I've been offended! Kyoko, you're the Ultimate Detective. How would you feel if you found a note that said _'For the Master Sleuth'_ and they weren't talking about you?"

"I would be fine with it," she stated bluntly. "Only a fool would waste their energy over such a thing."

That only wound up the cook further, and he took several deep breaths to prevent his lid from blowing. "Fine, then… I have an idea." His mouth curled into a devilish smile, his eyebrows waggling too much for comfort, and in his sensual tone he said, "I'll give you the envelope, but only if you wrestle me for it."

The detective duo recoiled in disgust at his delivery. "Do you want to die?" uttered Kyoko coldly and with a deadly glare. Shuichi gawked at her, her exact words and intonation very familiar to him for he had heard them many times, but never from Kyoko herself. He snickered, remembering who one of her partners for the project was—perhaps she was spending too much time around the caregiver.

"If it were by your hands, Kyoko, then gladly," said Teruteru with far too much intimacy, his eyes combing over her body. "If I win, then you two have to do a… _favor_ for me. Whatever I ask."

Shuichi was hating every second of this horrible and awkward encounter; he had only known Teruteru for a few minutes, and as far as he was concerned, that was a few minutes too many. "And if we win, you'll give us the envelope?" he asked, his stomach crying out for attention right then.

"Of course I will, and I'll even throw in one of my famous dishes to sweeten the deal. You seem in dire need of sustenance."

Shuichi met Kyoko's eyes, and they brandished cocky smiles, and together they exclaimed, "Deal!"

The bout was over in seconds for Teruteru was no fighter and the detectives had learned much from their time with Tenko. The cook tried to guard, but Kyoko maneuvered swiftly and grappled him from behind, and without missing a beat, Shuichi threw a punch to his face, stopping short just before impact—Teruteru's shocked expression would forever remain burned into Shuichi's mind, a savory treat for such a swift victory. He then pulled the envelope from the apron, and Kyoko released him.

"Hmph, that was hardly wrestling," he moaned. "But fine, a deal's a deal. Prepare yourselves for the most delectable meal you've ever tasted! Now get outta the kitchen!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Anything that got them away from Teruteru was a plus. They stepped into the dining hall and sat down at a small round table. Shuichi was disappointed that the envelope had already been opened, and in such a sloppy manner to boot, no doubt a result of Teruteru's anger. The envelope itself was also covered in a light layer of flour, which rubbed off on his fingers. But without further ado, the next clue that awaited read:

_"Greetings Master Chef,_

_It was very sweet of you (get it?) to help me with that cake. Did you remember what kind it was? You said it was your favorite. We made a mess back then, but I've come a long way and can avoid making messes now! (That's an exaggeration. I still made a bit of a mess)_

_Here's your fifth clue: Travel back to a memory framed deeply within your mind. Forget about the mess from the cake, because you cleaned up well for this one._

_Remember that all the locations are on campus, so think of what the equivalent one would be._

_Bon appétit,  
Kaede"_

Well, this confirmed Kyoko's suspicion about Kaede baking him that exact cake for today.

"A memory of yours?" mused the senior detective. "This is all on you, then."

"It's the music room," he declared immediately. The word _"framed"_ stuck out to him like a sore thumb, obviously referring to the framed photo of the two of them, previously found in his bedroom at his uncle's house, now moved to the nightstand in his dorm. But before he had a chance to elaborate to Kyoko—

"Hello, friends!" came a cheery, angelic voice. Shuichi looked up and saw Sonia and Gundham approaching them, hand in hand. He was grimacing as usual, contrasting heavily with her bright smile. "May we sit with you?"

Shuichi and Kyoko nodded, and the couple sat across from them at the small table. "What are you doing here, Gundham?" he asked. "I thought you guys were working on your presentation."

"That operation has since finished," he replied in his hauntingly deep voice. "Such preparation need not last long when the Overlord of Ice is at the helm. Now it is time for a well-earned break with my queen."

"Okay, Ice King," jabbed Shuichi, making Gundham frown and Sonia giggle. Then shyness overtook him and his cheeks became heated. "So… does that mean Kaede's free right now?"

"She demanded you not see her until your task is complete," Gundham stated definitively, though Shuichi knew her real words were not as forceful as he made them sound. "Speaking of which, are you two still in the middle of that?"

With a smirk, Kyoko said, "We are, and Shuichi unraveled this clue in record time, though he hasn't explained why yet. The floor's all yours, Sherlock. Why is it the music room?"

Shuichi shrunk a bit at having to explain himself in front of Gundham and Sonia, like he was a spectacle on display. He stared at the note grasped in his hands, Kaede's words giving him a sort of strength. "A few months ago, Kaede and I went to a concert together. She wanted to see an orchestra and she asked me to come along. We took a picture of ourselves and I had it framed. The equivalent location here at school would definitely be the music room."

Sonia's eyes lit up like the stars. "You went to a concert together? That's so romantic! Gundham, for our next date, we should get an orchestra to play just for us!"

"Anything for you, my sweet," he said with a kiss of her hand.

To say Shuichi was caught off guard by Sonia's statement would be an injustice to the shock to his system. He stumbled in his seat, fumbling for a response. "W-w-wait a minute! N-no, that wasn't a date! It was just for fun."

"You really think so, Shuichi?" said Kyoko teasingly. "Did she invite anyone else, or was it only you?"

Every bit of training he went through about remaining calm under pressure bid him farewell, like a sudden and awkward goodbye between friends. His face was on fire and his body shook, and for the second time that day, he was an open book. "Sh-she only invited me. She told me so. B-but that doesn't mean it was a date." Who was he fooling? Even Sonia could see right through him, and her grip on reality was just as loose as Gundham's.

"Shuichi, why do you feel you have to deny it?" pressed Kyoko, eyes bearing into him. "You've already admitted your feelings for Kaede, and you know she feels the same way about you. What's wrong with thinking that night to be a date? Frankly, you're being stubborn right now."

"I'm not being stubborn!" he snapped at her. "How would _you_ know what a date is, anyway? You've never been on one!"

To say Gundham and Sonia appeared discomforted would be an injustice to the coldness of his words. Shuichi swallowed and regretted the outburst, but it was too late. Kyoko was visibly hurt, and it crushed him.

"While that may be true, I still know the conventions of one," she replied bitterly. "Pardon me for offering you my opinion."

Shuichi shrunk even further in his seat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It's just… with Kaede—"

"Why do you quiver, mortal?" interjected Gundham, wielding a suspicious squint. "Does the idea of being with the pianist not bode well with you?" He wrapped his arm around Sonia and planted a kiss on her cheek, and she lovingly embraced him back.

To say Kaede had been envious of Kirumi's baking skills would be an injustice to the envy Shuichi felt at seeing the couple's display. He imagined the same interaction playing out with Kaede, and there was longing in his heart to hold her in his arms, to stare into her plum eyes, to call her the most beautiful woman in the world. Then his thoughts drifted back to the photo, to the night they had shared together at the concert hall, to how exquisite she looked in her dress, to how he often stared at her beneath the dim lighting and wondered if she had noticed. He knew exactly why he was struggling to admit it had felt like a date, but he had yet to tell anyone. Now that he was cornered, why not confess?

"It's not that I don't want it to happen," he said lowly. "I do like her, and sure she likes me back, but… I just don't know what she sees in me…"

For the second time that day, someone erupted into a fit of laughter at his serious confession, only this time it wasn't Kyoko. It was Gundham, and he was slamming the table with his hand like a lunatic. Shuichi was grateful that no one else was in the dining hall to hear him. "That's your plight?! You amuse me! The pianist talks of you well enough, so much that it's gotten rather annoying. If one of you finally makes a move, then I might finally hear the end of it."

"Gundham, leave him alone," said Sonia, glimpsing how Shuichi crumbled beneath his pressurings. "But I don't understand why you would say that about yourself, Shuichi. I'm sure you have many great qualities that Kaede values. I love Gundham because he's caring and supportive, and we laugh and have fun and our dates are so wonderful!" The Ice King appeared to be soaring above the clouds at her praises. "I'm very happy we're in a relationship. Why can't you also have that with Kaede?"

"I _want_ that with Kaede," he said, summoning the last strands of courage he had left. "But the problem is how much risk is involved. We're friends. If our relationship ends, then our friendship could, too. She's the best friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose her."

It was strange admitting this to Gundham and Sonia. He did not consider them close friends. After their outing at the water park, he didn't speak to them again until the new term started a week ago, and even then it only consisted of greeting each other in the halls and the occasional meal together. He had never engaged them in deep conversation. Still, it felt nice to finally get his fears off his chest.

"With reward comes risk," said Kyoko. "You can wonder the _'what ifs'_ in despair forever, or rest easy in finding the answer." Spoken like a true detective, though it wasn't the most comforting way to deliver the message.

"Allow me to offer my views on the matter," chimed Gundham, in the most polite manner Shuichi never knew he was capable of. "Everything you just said had been on my mind, as well. Sonia has been my chosen companion throughout my time in this dwelling, but I too saw the risk in becoming closer with her. I hated the fact that my actions might drive her away forever. It was as if the Lords of Hell were taunting me!"

"What made you decide it was worth it?" asked Shuichi, finding himself oddly enamored with his words.

Gundham's face became flushed, and he hid behind his scarf. Sonia stared longingly at him, as if also desperate for the answer. "W-well, it was the pianist herself who talked me into it. I have fancied Sonia for a long time, and I realized my words must not be left unspoken before our time here is done. But I did not know how Sonia would respond. It was indeed a big risk."

Sonia nuzzled his shoulder, apparently content with his answer. "But I was so glad when he said something! I've never been happier! But…" she turned solemn and rubbed her arm. "Gundham and I have yet to talk about what will happen with us when we leave here. For now, we've decided not to worry about it and just enjoy each other's company. But you and Kaede are new here. You have plenty of time to be with each other before you leave."

"I will not speak these words again, so listen closely," said Gundham. "I owe what I have to Kaede. Without her ceaseless insisting, I would not be with Sonia as I am now. If I'm to repay her, then knocking some sense into you will suffice."

"And as princess of Novoselic, I order you to pursue her before it's too late!"

Kyoko chuckled beside him. "You gonna defy a princess, Sherlock?"

Shuichi could not believe his ears. Here were Gundham and Sonia, and even Kyoko to an extent, encouraging him to follow his feelings. They were the least likely of people, next to Maki and Korekiyo and Kokichi and Himiko, to give relationship advice. To say this birthday was the _strangest_ he ever had would be an injustice to… No, _strangest_ was still the most appropriate word. And since Kaede was the one pulling the strings from behind the scenes, he wondered if she had sent the three of them to talk him into being with her. Surely that was not beyond the realm of possibility? This scavenger hunt was revealing just how devious she could be.

But sadly, Shuichi learned little from Gundham's answer to his question regarding Sonia. Everything he said was merely a recap of what he and Kaede overheard from behind the bushes at the water park. Still, it never hurt to be reminded, he thought. The clouds in his mind began to part, and a faint ray of light shone through; ironic that the source of that light was from a man who was practically darkness incarnate.

"I suppose I can follow that, your majesty," he said, finally wearing a genuine smile, his shaking body easing back to a state of tranquility. "Look, I appreciate everything you guys are doing for me, but I need time to think about it. I definitely don't want to rush anything. I'd like to change the subject now if you don't mind."

They moved on to other topics of conversation, and Teruteru eventually came out with the detectives' hard-earned meals, each bearing a name Shuichi didn't bother to pronounce or memorize. Sonia then ordered the hapless cook to whip up something for herself and Gundham, an order he was almost too happy to obey. Their break finished, the detectives bid farewell to the unorthodox couple and headed to the fourth floor to the music room. The grand piano sat on the small stage at the far end, and it took little time for them to find the next envelope underneath its hood, marked with a _#6_.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you back there," Shuichi then said.

Kyoko appeared caught off guard by the sudden apology. "It's alright. To make it up to me, I want to know why you were uncomfortable with that night potentially being a date. I believe there's more to it than what you let on."

Shuichi groaned, but he didn't see the point in refusing her. Together they sat down on the piano bench. "Look, I've thought over and over if that night was supposed to be a date or not. I guess I just have a perception of what a date looks like. As you said, we still know the conventions even though we've never been on one."

"So what does a date look like to you?" Kyoko asked.

He groaned again. "Don't laugh at me. I only know about them from books and TV, and my classmate Rantaro's told me about some he's gone on." He inhaled deeply. "If I had a date with Kaede, I guess we'd… go to a restaurant? Hold hands or something? Lean into each other? Maybe a kiss?"

She laughed. He frowned. "Sorry, you just sound very old fashioned, like my grandfather. But I take it none of that happened at the concert?" He nodded. "Okay, that explains why you didn't see that night as a date, but it doesn't explain why you were _opposed_ to the thought. For someone who claims to have romantic feelings for her, you were unnaturally defensive about it."

Shuichi knew that a detective was to have a superior poker face so as not to be read so easily. But he would have to work on that later, for now was not the time to continue being stubborn. "Look, I'm not used to having feelings for someone. I've found people attractive before, but it was never anything deep, and it was never anyone I knew, just someone I'd see at a store or something. My uncle is single, so he's no help, and my parents are still together, but I never see them anymore. Somehow, the only positive role models I have are Gundham and Sonia, and that's so perplexing that I don't know how to feel about it." He drew his deepest breath all day, ready to drive home his final, most important point. "Plus, one of the cases I handled was about… infidelity."

Kyoko said nothing, placing a comforting hand on his back and giving him a sympathetic look.

"I know, not a good introduction to romance, right?" he continued, adding a sprinkle of humor to his tone. "When you're hired to catch a cheater and you learn their motives, it makes it hard to trust people. I would remain faithful without a doubt, but so did my client and they still got the short end."

"Do you trust Kaede?" Kyoko asked.

He barely had to think about it. "As a friend, yes. But as more than a friend… I don't know."

"Why is that?"

The doubt and dread began to overwhelm his thoughts, and he played with the envelope in his hands to stay focused. There were a myriad of answers he could give to that question. Kaede was gorgeous, overly positive, energetic, passionate, and charismatic. And what was he? Reclusive, skeptical, critical, an introvert. "I don't have much to offer her, Kyoko. She might like me now, but I'm afraid she'll get bored with me. My classmate, Rantaro… he's handsome, outgoing, and adventurous, and Kaede is friends with him. They have so much more in common. I can't compete with that."

_WHACK!_

Shuichi yelped at the pain surging through his upper arm. He turned to see Kyoko scowling at him, her fist raised in the air, and he squeezed down on where she had struck him.

"Who cares about any of that?" she scolded. "Who are you to decide who she finds suitable? Stop pitying yourself. You already know that she chose you, so why can't you accept that?"

"You don't get it, Kyoko! She's amazing and talented and famous. I'm _nothing_ compared to her! Why would she want me?! My own _parents_ don't even want me! Sometimes I barely feel like a Saihara!" Before he knew it, the tears were flowing, and a suffocating pressure collapsed his chest and encased his heart. His body shook violently, and he shoved his hands through his hair, pulling wildly at the roots.

For the second time that day, Shuichi found himself wrapped in Kyoko's arms. It was so surprising that it provided a window for his despairing thoughts to escape through, giving him room to process this event. The hug was significantly less awkward than the previous one, and while Kyoko didn't pat his back or whisper comforting words in his ear, it was enough for him to regain his composure, sit up straight, and return it.

"So you believe you're not right for Kaede?" she said softly. "You believe you _should_ be more outgoing? You _should_ be more like your classmate? Kaede _should_ have better taste in men?" He said nothing in reply, merely meeting her heartfelt gaze, subdued though it was—it was still Kyoko. "Remember what I told you earlier, Shuichi. No one gets to tell you what you _should_ be. You decide that for yourself. If you truly believe you're not worth anything, then you're an idiot. More of an idiot than Hiro. Answer me this: if you're so worthless, then why am I friends with you? Why am I spending time with you on your birthday?"

It was not a question he expected to be asked. He had to take a moment to gather his thoughts, but sadly they came up rather empty. The simplest answer of course was— "Well, we're both detectives, so…"

She gave him a disappointed look. "What, and that's all? So if you came here with any other talent, I wouldn't spare you a second thought? Frankly, I'm insulted you believe I'm that shallow. Do you think I have no other friends here?"

Shuichi shrugged his shoulders and swayed his head, understanding the fallacy of his words.

"Let me tell you why," she continued. "It's because you bring something to my life, Shuichi. You're incredibly smart and your intellect challenges me. I can confide in you, and that's not something I can do with most people, even others I consider friends. Yes, our similar talents may be what got us started, but it's not the only reason I'm still around. I'm not friends with you out of pity, and neither is anyone else."

"Th-thanks…" He kicked himself for having nothing meaningful to say in return.

"Believe it or not, Shuichi, you're probably the person I trust the most. That's not an easy thing for me to admit. You're right, trust is hard when you're a detective, but I'm giving it to you."

Shuichi felt his breathing evening out. He wiped his eyes, rubbed his forehead, took deep breaths, did whatever he could to steady himself. Kyoko had just given him words likely she had never spoken before, and may never speak again. He couldn't leave her on hold after that. He needed to meet her head on.

"U-um… thank you for saying that, Kyoko. I'm glad you feel you can open up to me."

"You've earned it, Sherlock," she said, but then she averted her eyes and appeared agitated. "Do know I think your fears are just. I've had many days where I feel worthless, too. My grandfather was a great detective, but he's very strict, and I've always been afraid of disappointing him. I still am. When my father chose a different path, all the pressure of being _'the next great Kirigiri'_ fell to me, and it was awful." She lifted her head and clenched her fists. "But here I am. I'm able to cope with it, more so than before, at least. Look, I know I don't have any experience with relationships, but I'm willing to bet that if Kaede loses interest in you, it won't be because she turns unfaithful. It'll be because you're acting like this. You won't be giving her a good reason to stay. Would _you_ want to date someone who thinks themself inferior to you, let alone even be _friends_ with them?"

Shuichi shook his head. "No, I wouldn't. That sounds like hell." He actually managed a smile right then, for the meaningful words finally came to him. "Thank you, Kyoko. I'm glad I'm friends with you, and… I do value you outside of being a detective. You're willing to keep me in check, clearly." He chuckled, and so did she.

"It's my pleasure. Kaede is your best friend, right? You need to remember why that is. If she's willing to do all of this for your birthday, then clearly you mean a lot to her. _Accept that_ about yourself. And don't give that _'we're both detectives'_ excuse to me ever again."

Shuichi scratched his head and somehow laughed harder than he thought he could right then. It was liberating. "Deal! I feel a lot better now, thanks. You're pretty good at this, y'know? I may need a few more punches as a reminder."

"I'm happy to oblige," she said, striking him on the arm again.

"Ow! I didn't mean right now!"

"You didn't specify when."

That ruined the moment for him. He realized then just how long they had been sitting there in the music room for. It was time to move on. He turned his attention to the neglected envelope playing in his hands, and hurriedly tore it open, his usual perfectionism cast to the wayside.

_"Alright, no more Ms Nice Girl,_

_You're in the endgame, now! This is the final clue, so really wrack those brains and bring this to a close! But first, thanks for coming to see the orchestra with me, Shu. I know I've already said it, but I had a wonderful time with you. Kyoko, he was such a gentleman and opened every door for me. Feel free to tease him about that._

_Now enough chitchat. Time to bring it home: Travel back to a memory not long past. I shared in your talent, and together we saw light shine through the darkness._

_Okay, I admit this one is a little easy. I was running out of ideas by this point, so don't be too disappointed. Anyway, good luck!_

_The genius mastermind (don't make fun of me),  
Kaede"_

Her words were not wrong. Shuichi indeed took no time to unravel this one, but he was unbothered because it meant he could finally see Kaede soon. "Looks like we're going to the swimming pool."

"So quickly again?" said Kyoko, a tad disheartened. "That's no fun. It looks like my role is over."

"Come on, don't be like that," said Shuichi. "You were integral to this whole thing. I never would've gotten this far without you and you know that. Come on, let's head over."

Without further ado they stood up and departed the music room, Shuichi glad to be on his feet again and get his blood pumping after such an emotional conversation.

"Two things," started Kyoko. "I assume you're going to tell me how you figured it out, and I'm confused when she says she shared in your talent—you told me earlier you've never taught her any detective skills."

"She's referring to when we went to the water park last month," said Shuichi. "Gundham was going to make a move on Sonia, and, well… she talked me into spying on them while it happened." He glanced at Kyoko, exasperation clear as day on her face, and Shuichi understood why. "Look, I'm not proud of it either, but it's what happened. She said to think of it as 'detective work'." Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I think the light shining through the darkness refers to Gundham's confession. She's _really_ trying to be poetic."

Kyoko sighed dramatically. "What am I going to do with you, Shuichi? Maybe you're _too much_ of a detective if you're willing to spy on your friends."

Shuichi scratched his head. "If it helps, they're more acquaintances than actual friends." Her expression persisted. "Didn't think so."

The rest of their walk to the pool was in silence, and Kaede once again occupied his thoughts. Their friendship had begun with smaller interactions—reading together in the courtyard, light conversations during meals. She would talk extensively of her history with the piano, and Shuichi was happy to listen for sharing his own stories was not his strong point. And soon their little hangouts grew into hours-long sessions, to late night texts, to attending a concert together for what may or may not have been a date.

And as their friendship deepened, he began to notice her subtleties—the way her fingers fidgeted when she was bored, the way her hips swayed while she walked, the way she tucked her hair behind her ears. And then one day he woke up and realized he had feelings for her. What a shock that was. He had never felt that way about anyone, had no idea what he was supposed to do, had no idea how to continue interacting with her. He sought his uncle for advice, but the older man only laughed and said, _"Ah, to be a teenager again."_ Completely useless. Surely Kaito would know what to do; he was the very incarnation of confidence and risk-taking. But all he did was tease Shuichi and give clichéd words of encouragement. _Almost_ completely useless. Rantaro was a possible go-to, but Shuichi's insecurities regarding him prevented him from broaching the subject. Ironically, Kyoko has given him the best advice so far, even though she lacked any experience with dating—had Shuichi known how capable she was, he would have approached her about it long ago.

And though he was conflicted about pursuing Kaede, one thing he knew for certain was that he enjoyed her increasing advances. He cherished every compliment, every brush of their arms, every gaze into her eyes. But the flipside was that his confliction was only stirred further. _How can I enjoy her attraction to me yet not want to be with her?_ He always tried to put on a smile and maintain his role as her trusted best friend, but he knew what he was doing to himself, suppressing his emotions, believing if he kept up the act then nothing would change and his heart would eventually simmer down…

And then their outing at the water park happened. That had done nothing to help. When Kaede appeared before him in a tight pink swimsuit, it was over. Any shred of confidence that they could remain platonic was washed away by the tide. The status quo was dead. He could never look at her the same way again. He stole every glance, admired every inch of her perfect skin, her long legs, the curvature of her hips and butt, her natural bosom. He always thought her beautiful, but the word _"sexy"_ hadn't entered his vocabulary until that day, and it took everything he had not to drool like a wolf. And though he was hesitant to spy on Gundham and Sonia, any moral qualms vanished the moment she pressed her warm body against his. His mind always drifted back to that moment, to their secret embrace behind the bushes, a moment they had never brought up afterwards, an enticing forbidden memory forever locked away.

But he didn't want his mind to linger on Kaede's _sexy_ body any longer. Not while in public. He came back to the present, back to Kyoko's side as they journeyed to the second floor. They split up briefly to pass through the locker rooms, then finally arrived at the swimming pool. Bright lights reigned above and their reflections danced in the clear blue water. They spied Sakura sitting on the bleachers off to the side, and high upon the diving board on the far end of the pool was Hina. She bounced a few times before catapulting off, doing several impressive flips on her way down before plunging in headfirst, emerging afterwards with the grace of a mermaid. Ultimate Swimming Pro, indeed.

"A nine point five out of ten," called Sakura.

"What?! No way!" cried Hina, throwing a tantrum in the water. "That was a perfect dive! Your eyes need to be checked!"

"Humility is an admirable quality, Hina." Sakura then tilted her head back and roared with laughter. "I deducted points so you don't get full of yourself!"

"That's it?! Come on, that's not fair!" She swam to the edge and climbed out of the pool, storming over to Sakura. "It _was_ a perfect dive, then! Fine, next time you do a demonstration, I'm subtracting points just because, too!"

"Mind if we interrupt?" asked Shuichi as he and Kyoko approached them.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Hina, rushing over to Shuichi and hugging him, her wet body causing him to tense up like a cat. "I heard it's your birthday today! That's so cool!"

"Happy birthday to you, Shuichi," said Sakura calmingly, giving a wave to them. "And good to see you too, Kyoko. Are you two still working on the scavenger hunt?"

"We're on the final clue, actually," replied Shuichi, casually glancing around the pool. "I'm pretty sure it's here. She hinted at the time we went to the water park."

Sakura smirked. "Coming to an end, already? That must be exciting, I'm sure. I wonder what awaits you at the finish line." When she saw Shuichi's expectant stare, she added, "Kaede didn't tell me anything about this scavenger hunt other than that it exists. I legitimately don't know anything."

"Then you'll be surprised to know that she made us fight Tenko today," he said with a chuckle.

Sakura sighed and covered her face, but he still saw the amused grin that formed underneath. "You've got to be joking. How did that go?"

"You know, it went well and was very frustrating at the same time," he remarked with a sigh of his own. "Kyoko and I managed to beat her a few times, but it was _exhausting._ I don't think I would've held up if it weren't for your teachings, so thanks for that."

"I would have loved to see you in action against her," said Sakura proudly. "I'm sure Tenko would say you were formidable, though likely not in front of you. She's a bit too proud."

"Beaten by a _'degenerate male',"_ he said with annoyance. "I don't think I earned any points with her after that."

"Here it is, Sherlock, the final envelope," came Kyoko's voice. She stood beside Shuichi and indeed held the object in question, the word _"Final"_ written on its front. But that was not the only surprise for it was atop a box wrapped in light blue paper. Before Shuichi could inquire, she said, "It was under the bleachers. I figured that was the most logical correlation to your spying activities."

He had been so caught up in conversation with Sakura and Hina that he failed to notice her slink away at all. That would explain why she had been so silent around her own classmates.

"Spying activities?" asked Hina. "Oh, I get it! Because you're both detectives!"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he muttered, feeling no desire to elaborate.

"Well don't keep us waiting! Open it up!" demanded the overly enthusiastic swimmer.

Shuichi started with the envelope, peeling the tape once again in agonizing slow motion, though Kyoko offered no dramatic protests, perhaps because this was the final instance and she no longer cared. That didn't stop Hina from picking up the slack, for her impatience was just as overbearing. Pulling out the last index card, he and Kyoko read the words that signified the end to their insane and bizarre journey.

_"Congratulations, Shu!_

_This was a lot of fun to come up with, and I hope you and Kyoko had a good time unraveling everything. I'm sure you two made short work of it. I can only challenge master detectives for so long. There should be a box with this note, so if for whatever reason it's not there… I don't know, go search for it or something. Shouldn't be too hard for you two, right? Just kidding, of course. I hope you enjoy the present I got you, Shu, and there's something for Kyoko in there as well, as thanks for going along with this._

_I actually have one more puzzle for you, Shu. It's on the back of this card._

_Let me know when you're done and meet me at my lab. Hopefully I'll be finished practicing with Sakura and Gundham in time._

_Can't wait to see you,  
Kaede"_

Shuichi heeded her words and flipped the card over, seeing an additional note.

_"Here's the final puzzle. It's pretty easy. Unscramble the words below and memorize them in order._

_ouy  
em  
roohn  
a (I know this doesn't need unscrambling, but it's still important)  
sye"_

It took him no time to decipher the correct words for it was a skill he had honed back in grade school. But as Kaede said, it was meant to be easy. He then turned his attention to the box, but became disheartened as Kyoko had already unwrapped it, paper shreds on the floor and a judgmental look in her eyes. Clearly she didn't care to watch him work his magic one last time.

"You couldn't at least let me unwrap my own present?" he protested.

"She said it contained something for me too, so it's as much my present as it is yours."

He raised his finger to emphasize a point, but his mind blanked and he soon dropped it. "Fair enough." He took the box from her and his three upperclassmen gathered around him, gaping as if he were about to reveal some ancient artifact. Slowly prying open the flaps, the first thing awaiting them inside was a small transparent box that contained a tiny silver magnifying glass.

"This must be mine," said Kyoko, pulling it out and inspecting it. Hina stared in awe at its shining surface. "It's a hairpin. I've never worn one before." She merely pocketed it, not bothering to take it out, and said nothing further. "Let's see what you got, Sherlock."

A thin sheet of tissue paper was all that separated the hairpin's box from what lay underneath it. Brushing it aside, they uncovered a brass picture frame, and when Shuichi took it out of the box, the photo held within it took his breath away.

Himself, Kaede, Sakura, Hina, Gundham, and Sonia, from their day at the water park, standing before the wave pool in their swimwear, large fake mountains forming the backdrop. Gundham and Sonia held each other closely for they had just become a couple, while Sakura and Hina stood side-by-side with their arms crossed, their wildly differing heights reminiscent of a comedy duo. And in the center of the photo were Shuichi and Kaede, arms around each other, big smiles on their faces. They looked so natural together, Shuichi noted, just like in their photo at the concert. He looked so happy standing beside her. He _had_ been happy standing beside her.

"Wow, this is so cool!" yelled Hina, breaking his focus. She snatched the photo from him and stared at it intensely. "Look at us, Sakura! Big tough guys, am I right?!" Hina began flexing her arms, and Sakura laughed at her antics, and as she waved the photo around, a sheet of paper that had been tucked behind the frame dislodged and fell to the floor. Shuichi picked it up and unfolded it, finding another note from Kaede.

_"I hope you like your present, Shu. This photo meant a lot to me because I felt I finally became friends with my partners. I said it was impossible, but you kept encouraging me to try, and it actually happened! I never would've gotten this far if it weren't for you, so please have this photo as a memento of what you've done for me."_

That was it. That was the final push he needed. No more waiting, no more hesitating, no more excuses. He held tangible proof of how Kaede treasured him, and he treasured her in return. He wanted to be with her, and denying that was only hurting them both. Why should his happiness stay within a photo? It should be with him always, and Kaede gave that to him in spades. Gundham and Sonia had put their love on the line in the hopes of something greater, and it had worked out for them. Why could he and Kaede not have it the same way?

It was time to finally tell her how he felt. His doubts of being a good match for her were still there, but to hell with that. Doubts were meant to be overcome. Why should he endure further sleepless nights, always wondering _what if?_ He was a detective, and a detective's job was to solve the case. Kyoko believed in him, Kaito believed in him, even Gundham and Sonia believed in him. Now it was time to believe in himself.

"This has been quite an experience, Shuichi, but it looks like my role here is over," said Kyoko just then. Without warning, she pulled him in for another hug, her third one of the day, ever more natural than the previous two, and he returned it with equal fervor. While they held each other, she spoke quietly into his ear, "This was fun. You're a great friend, Shuichi. Please remember that or I'll keep smacking you. Now don't keep Kaede waiting. Close that case, Sherlock." With that, she released him. "I'll hold onto your gifts for now, and I won't throw away the clues. I figured you'd want to keep them." She knew him well. Perhaps he would frame them later.

Shuichi pocketed Kaede's final note and bid farewell to his upperclassmen, wishing Sakura luck with her group's presentation tonight. He had come to the swimming pool with faint threads of uncertainty, and he was departing it tall and proud. He had conquered the scavenger hunt, conquered Byakuya and Tenko, and that outlandish cook. What more was there to fear?

The answer to that question reared its ugly head when he pulled out his cell phone. Intending to text Kaede, there was instead one already awaiting him, one that made his stomach turn. The number belonged to one of his parents, a string of digits rather than a name for Shuichi had long deleted their info. He cursed for still recognizing it on sight. Their annual contact had finally arrived, likely with hollower words than the previous year's, his wish to not hear from them ungranted. He considered his choices carefully, staring emptily at his phone, ultimately swiping it aside and ignoring it. He would read it later. Or never. Regardless, right now was not the time for his spirits to dampen, right now was the time to channel his inner Kaito.

Speaking of the astronaut, before contacting Kaede, he needed to make things right. Kaito did not deserve the rude and dismissive response he was given earlier. He reopened their conversation and replied:

_"Hey, sorry for dodging your question earlier. I am gonna make a move on her today. Right now, in fact. Wish me luck, and I'll see you at the party tonight."_

* * *

She had hurried back to her Ultimate Lab upon receiving his text. She and her group had been rehearsing there, and thankfully they had wrapped up before he finished the scavenger hunt, giving her enough time to head back to her dorm and freshen up. She felt ready to put on a show at the party tonight, though not without some remaining nerves, but that didn't compare to what she needed to do now. There was one final phase in her plan for Shuichi's birthday, the most important phase, and she absolutely could not falter here.

The soft notes of the grand piano filled the small room that was her lab. Kaede danced her fingers along the monochrome keys, having no specific tune in mind, just letting herself be swept away by the gentle melody of her imagination. The piano carried a magnificent sound within its dazzling ebony shell, though it lacked the significance and splendor of the one back at home. It was only one of two in the entire school, the other residing in the music room where she had placed one of the clues.

She barely focused on her playing, her mind instead drifting to a time past. When she received her acceptance letter into Hope's Peak Academy, she didn't expect to have an entire room dedicated to her alone. Sure, every Ultimate had their own lab across the school's vast campus, but she still felt special, unique, _worthy_ of the title of Ultimate Pianist. She had been practicing the piano since she was young, and it still amazed her how far that one skill had gotten her in life, all before her teen years were up. She wondered what the rest of her life would hold for her. Would she still remain a pianist, or would she peak and then decide to pursue another skill?

Kaede soon stopped playing and rested her hands in her lap, taking deep and calming breaths as she sat quietly within the tranquil atmosphere. Large windows let in the late afternoon sun, gifting a beautiful sight of the colorful buildings and green trees that lurked in the distance. An overwhelming surplus of CD's littered the shelves along the opposite wall, only a minute amount of them belonging to her, the rest having been provided by the school, or perhaps left behind by a previous Ultimate Pianist, if such a person existed. Sheet music typically lay scattered across the floor, a result of her playing, for she tossed each sheet aside when it came time to move to the next one; rarely did she pick them up afterwards, figuring no one would see the mess given this was her private room, but today she had cleaned up since she was expecting a visitor.

Kaede's heart skipped when she heard a knock at the door. This was it, now or never. All of her plans led up to this moment. It was time to claim her long-awaited desire. Another deep breath, swallowing the lump in her throat, she called, "Coming!"

Getting up from her seat and walking briskly to the door, her heartbeat raced. She obsessively straightened her hair and smoothed out her clothes, stalling for time. When she finally grasped the doorknob and pulled it back, she saw him standing there, prim and proper, clothes pressed, hair sleek, freshly showered as he said he would be. He was sporting a shy smile.

In an instant she was on him, tackling him in a massive hug that outclassed all three of Kyoko's combined. "Hey you! Happy birthday, Shu!" She chanced a peck on his cheek, hoping he would only read it as an innocent and friendly gesture—for now, at least.

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in closer. "Thanks, Kaede. It's great to finally see you." She rested her head on his shoulder. A nice scent emanated from him. Was he wearing cologne? Did he do that to seem more presentable to her, more _enticing?_

If so, it was working on her.

"Come in!" She tugged him inside and shut the door, bringing him to the piano bench where they sat side-by-side. It was small, forcing them to squeeze together to stay on, exactly as she wanted. She could hardly contain her delight and stared at him expectantly. "Tell me everything that happened!"

"Like you don't know already," he teased, batting her arm. "You're a crafty little devil, you know that? Genius mastermind, indeed." Kaede made no attempt to hide her amusement. His reaction to the scavenger hunt was one she had been looking forward to all day. "But there's something I need to address first, and it's pretty serious."

It was not what she thought he would say. He sounded so concerned, and she froze, her lips parting. Had she done something wrong?

"Relax, Kaede," he reassured her. "I have a lot of great things to say, but I want to get the troubling one out of the way." She swallowed and braced herself, and he continued, "It's about… Byakuya." She knew it. "I appreciate what you were trying to do for me, but you shouldn't have confronted him on my behalf. I told you about that incident in confidence and it should've stayed between us."

Her head sank and her chest emptied. "Oh, I'm sor—"

"Kaede, please wait. Let me finish," he said, and she raised her head to meet his eyes. "Look, it happened to workout this time. I was able to stand up to him—with Kyoko's help—and I think he and I reached some kind of… _truce,_ I guess? We seemed to bury the hatchet. But, please be careful when trying to make things right for someone else. I was scared to confront him, and I don't think I could've done it if Kyoko wasn't there."

She felt moisture in her eyes, and she brushed his arm. "Aww, Shu, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to put you through that. I swear I was just trying to help. I would never want you to be unhappy on your birthday, or ever."

He grasped her hand delicately. "I know you wouldn't. At no point did I doubt you, Kaede. I knew you had my best interests in mind. It's obvious you care about me and that means more than you know. If you need me to say it, yes, I forgive you."

She gave him another hug, hoping that would convey her emotions better than words could. He took no time to reciprocate. "So… what did you think of the rest of it?" she asked.

His expression turned on a dime, from sympathy and anguish to pouty and childlike. "I _cannot_ believe you made us fight Tenko! And then you had the _gall_ to make the fight completely unnecessary!"

Kaede burst into laughter right in his face—the third person to do that to him today. "Oh come on, Shu, that was my favorite one! Do you know how cool it was to find out you do martial arts? I was really impressed! Although, Tenko did seem a little _too_ happy at the chance to beat you up."

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say she _beat us up_ , per se, but she was tough. We managed to get her a few times. But don't think you're getting away with putting me through that. You're going up against a detective, and I already know how I'm getting back at you." Her eyes widened. He was much craftier than she was, she knew that, so whatever he had in mind would surely be humiliating. "Apparently you promised Tenko you would talk to Himiko for her. I guarantee you're gonna try and skirt around that, so I'm gonna pressure you to see that through." The return of his devilish smile. "And I'm gonna be there to hear every word."

Bingo, humiliating indeed. Her face fell and she hid behind her hands, truthfully having forgotten about that promise. "Oh no… You don't think she'll remember that, do you?"

"She committed her entire day to do you a favor specifically because you promised her that. Trust me, she'll remember it."

Kaede stood up from the bench and paced around the room, feeling a nervous wreck. She tugged her hair, dreading having to tell Himiko all about Tenko's _"wonderful"_ qualities. What would she even say? Tenko was an excitable, obsessive mess. It would be a miracle if Himiko even went for her. But she wanted to cast the thought away. She wouldn't need to worry about it tonight. That was for another day.

"Actually, there's something I think you'll like," he continued while grinning. "There was an… incident that you didn't plan for. The clue you left in the kitchen, someone actually found it first and took it."

Kaede was simultaneously flabbergasted and amused. "Wait, what?! I hid that one so well, how did someone find it? And why would they take it when it had your name on it?!"

"It was found by another student, the Ultimate Cook," Shuichi said. "He hated that you called me a _Master Chef,_ so he challenged Kyoko and I to a fight to get it back. And guess what? After all we went through with Tenko, we beat him so easily."

Kaede could hold herself back no longer and burst into another fit of laughter. Having spent so much time planning this big surprise for his birthday, she wasn't expecting to get a surprise of her own. "Oh my god, that's incredible! I _definitely_ would've wanted to see that!"

He grasped her shoulder, nearly tearing up. "Wait, wait, that's not the best part! He made us lunch because we won!"

"What?! You got to eat an _Ultimate Cook's_ food? Now I'm jealous!"

"Well, he did interfere in your scavenger hunt, so I'm sure you can convince him to make you something. But be warned, he's a little… unsavory, to say the least, so be careful around him."

Now Kaede was tearing up, and she wiped her eyes. "I can't, I can't, Shu! That's too hilarious!"

It took some time for the two of them to die down from their fit of hysteria. When they finally did, a silence grew between them, but before it could overstay its welcome, Shuichi said in a serious tone, "Kaede, when you said I'd never guess what's in store for today, you have no idea just how right you were. This was seriously the best present I've ever received." He grabbed her hand again. "I'm glad I have you as my best friend, and, well… maybe we can be—"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. She knew exactly where he was about to go, and her heart raced at the thought, but now was not the time. She still had two more steps to go, and she wanted to wait until afterwards to have that discussion. But she was overjoyed at his words, not just because an _Ultimate Detective_ was pleased with her challenge of wits, but also that they were on the same page about… each other.

"Hold that thought, Shu," she said. "There's a song I wanna play for you first." Without waiting for his response, she faced the piano and rested her hands on the keys. As the bench they sat on was not made for two people, her positioning was a bit awkward, but she knew she could manage all the same. "When it's done, tell me if you recognize it."

He silently nodded, and Kaede closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing her shoulders and shoving away all of her anxiety. Opening her eyes and seeing the sheet music propped in front of her, she gave one final scan of the black musical notes before she pressed down on the keys.

Multiple chords rang throughout the room as her fingers danced smoothly across the monochrome landscape. The melody led with a suspenseful flow, the beat moderately paced, her left hand repeatedly pressing the same two notes in quick succession while her right hand held the longer notes. She wished she could gauge Shuichi's reaction so far, but she knew she couldn't—removing her eyes from the keys was not an option.

The melody switched shortly enough, Kaede's hands darting for the right half of the piano, her body leaning into Shuichi in the process. Without skipping a beat, she rapidly tapped a multitude of quick notes, a never-ending flurry of a dance. Gone were the long held notes from the first portion, and the air of mystery and drama was replaced by a quieter and somber tone. The perspiration set in on her forehead as she moved feverishly, but her many practice sessions trained her to ignore it—in fact, the sweat had usually arrived earlier than now.

Up came a much simpler section, allowing her to play with only one hand, and she used her other to pull away the first page of the sheet music, tossing it to the floor, the first piece of litter to stain her clean lab. Though Kaede had committed most of the song to memory, she used this time to give the second page a quick glance. Once her other hand was needed, it found its place among the keys without hesitation. She was proud of how well she was doing, the sound of her many rehearsals finally coming to fruition. The song never lost its luster, seamlessly alternating between short and long notes, suspense and rising action, the crescendo popping in and signifying the song coming to an end.

One more page sacrificed to the floor, and then her fingers slammed the keys when the finale hit, an intense ringing permeating across the small room, holding down the last of the notes for what felt like an eternity. The song lingered in the air, clinging to its last bits of life, before fading away into the ether, bringing her two-minute spectacle to a close. Her chest heaved as she gasped for air, only now realizing she had been holding her breath towards the end. She eased away from the piano, her exhausted arms finally wiping off her drenched forehead.

Now for the moment of truth—Shuichi's reaction, the element that amplified her nerves beyond their limits. Perhaps it was best that she remained ignorant of his musings while she played. When she mustered the courage to glance at him, she saw his eyes closed, perhaps in a trance, but with a satisfied smile. She admitted she was somewhat disappointed, hoping for a more astonished response, but she knew a more modest demeanor was in line with him.

"So? Did you recognize it?" she finally asked, leaning into him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah, I got it pretty fast. You really did this just for me?"

"Come on, you have to _say_ what it was, Shu! No skirting around that."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, it was the intro theme to _Sherlock."_ He said it with such apathy that she wanted to smack him. "That was the cheesiest thing you could've picked, you know?"

"Oh whatever! Just tell me you liked it! I put a lot of work into it!" She stared at him with exaggerated, watering, pleading eyes.

"Kaede, of course I loved it," he said, though clearly unfazed by her shameless display. "But the actual theme isn't played on a piano..."

"I know, I had to compose it myself. It was a lot of fun, really!"

Now came the astonished response she had hoped for. "Wait, you _composed_ this?! Seriously?!"

She basked in her glory, the piano freak within beginning to burst through. "That's right! I listened to the original a lot and then translated each note into a piano key. I'd never done something like that before. Oh my god, it was _so_ hard and it took _so_ long, but I wanted to do it for y—"

He silenced her with a finger to _her_ lips this time, then pulled her in close. He held her firmly, saying nothing, but she swore she heard a sniffle or two. As they sat there unmoving, Kaede felt herself calming down from the intense high of the song.

"That was incredible, Kaede," he whispered into her ear. "Thank you for everything, seriously. Somehow you keep managing to surprise me. I don't know how I can repay you."

"You're worth it, Shu," she said softly, rubbing his back. "Every ounce of work I put into this, it was worth it for you."

They pulled apart, and she blushed as she gazed into his eyes, a gaze that was solely meant for them both. Her plan held one more step, but maybe it was better to skip it and kiss him now? It wouldn't be uncalled for, she rationalized—it was quiet, her heart was racing, and the butterflies struggled to stay calm, but she felt stronger than ever, standing by her unwavering conviction. Surely it wouldn't hurt to lean in closer to him—

No! _NO!_ She would not rush herself. She would not skip any part of her carefully laid out plan. Maybe the final step wasn't completely crucial, but she had already laid the groundwork for it, so she might as well see it through. She would not write it off as trivial.

"I have one more thing for you, Shu," she said. "Did you remember the words?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering when those would come in," he said.

"Do you remember what they were and in what order they came?"

"I would hardly be a master detective if I couldn't remember something like that."

She chuckled, glad to see him so enthusiastic about it. This would be the least subtle part of her plan, not that she was a master of subtlety to begin with—even she knew that. They were in the endgame, now. No more pulling her punches, no more brushing him off, no more pretending there was nothing more between them, only the finality of her long journey.

"Alright, so here's the deal," she started, "Your words form half of a sentence. I have the other half. I'll say one word, then you say your first word, then I'll say my next word, then you again, and so on. Understand?" He nodded, focused and resolute as if the sentence would be another riddle. It wasn't, but he was cute to think so. "Okay, here's my first word: Will."

"You," he said in turn.

"Do."

"Me."

She was glad the sentence didn't end there. "The," she said.

"Honor," he said.

"Of."

"A."

 _"Dance."_ She held her breath upon speaking the sentence's most important word.

He smiled under half-lidded eyes. He looked like he was about to laugh, but he kept himself together and he softly said his final word, "Yes."

Kaede lit up, and she immediately bounded to the rear of the room, where an old CD player sat atop a cabinet. Covered in dust from disuse, she blew it off, coughing as some entered into her lungs; an ungraceful display that surely lowered her attractiveness. The appropriate CD having already been placed within, she pressed the play button, and the small lab became filled with the sound of a piano. It was a slower and sensual melody compared to the suspenseful tune she had just played for Shuichi, and the sound quality was somewhat scratchy due to the ancient technology, but it accomplished the job all the same.

Shuichi had already stood up and was approaching her. She grabbed the tips of her skirt and lowered herself into a curtsy, and he bowed in turn. They came forward and embraced each other, their hands naturally falling into their proper spots—hers upon his shoulders, his at her waist. As the music continued to play, they began to sway slowly in time with it.

"Do you actually know how to dance?" asked Shuichi playfully.

She shook her head and replied, "Not even a little bit. I've only seen some videos, so don't judge me."

Shuichi chuckled. "Don't worry, we're in the same boat. I can try some stuff, though."

Before she could respond, he leaned forward and dipped her. Her footing was lost as gravity pulled her down, but Shuichi held her tightly, and she floated on the balls of her feet. Soon the helpless feeling subsided, and she felt secure within his arms, staring up at the pink drywall ceiling and fluorescent lights she rarely ever noticed. With a tug she was back on her feet, pulled closer to him than she had been before.

"Very smooth, Mr Saihara. You know how to treat a lady."

"Well of course, Ms Akamatsu," he said in a faux-suave manner, and for a fleeting moment, barely a second, she imagined him instead calling her _Mrs Saihara,_ and then it passed like a gust of wind, swept off to the edge of the horizon.

"What else do you know?" she asked.

Without a word, he slowly spun her around, and she twirled away from him on the tips of her toes, their hands remaining connected like a thick rope binding them together. She spun again as he pulled her back in, but this time she ended with her back pressed against his torso, eliciting a sharp gasp from the pianist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, and without thinking, she reached up to embrace his neck, caressing the tresses of his hair.

Her heart fluttered at their intimate position, his complete form invisible to her, holding her so delicately within his strong arms. But only for a brief moment did it bring her satisfaction. It wasn't enough, she wanted more. She chanced a peek at him, to be met by his flustered and hesitant face. Likely they both had the same exact thought: _Now what?_ All movement had stopped between them. Someone would have to act. Kaede hoped it would be him, as it was typical for men to lead in this situation. But maybe she should go first? Was _now_ the time for a kiss? No, definitely not. It couldn't be used as filler during an awkward pause. It needed to carry more meaning than that.

But why was this so difficult for her? How hard could it be to look him in the eyes and tell him how she feels? The dancing was part of her plan from the outset, and she tried to justify its inclusion to herself, but she realized now it only served to stall her progress. Their current tenderness felt mocking since her goal was so close yet just out of reach. She knew for a fact that they felt the same way for each other, so why was there any hesitation at all? If neither of them made a move soon, the moment would be lost, along with everything she had worked towards this past month. She could not let that happen.

Kaede finally found the nerve to take the initiative. She turned around and faced Shuichi properly, her arms wrapping around his neck rather than simply resting on his shoulders, holding him close, barely a breath away. They still stood motionless, the romantic music seeming to fade as they lost themselves in each other's eyes. But unlike the previous times they had stared at each other as if in a trance, this was intentional, meaningful. There was no desire to combat it. Each of them had wanted this.

At last, Kaede spoke up. "Shu… I, um, there's—"

"Kaede, I need to tell you something!" he blurted out suddenly, apparently adopting her habit of speaking too loudly at close range.

"About what, Shu?"

His hands tightened around her waist. "W-well, I'm sure you know what I'm about to say."

"Yeah, I think I do, but… I don't wanna interrupt you."

"A part of me wishes you would, but I'll continue. Kaede…" He inhaled sharply and held her gaze. "You've been my friend ever since I came here. You've actually been the best friend I've had in my entire life. I'm not used to having someone like that, but I like it. I like _you."_ He scratched his cheek awkwardly. "I like you a lot, actually, more than I used to. I-I have feelings for you… I've had them for a long time. I kept telling myself that I'm not good enough for you, but I'm not gonna do that anymore. Kaede, I want to be with you."

There they were, the words she had wanted to hear for months, and spoken so eloquently, too—Gundham, eat your heart out at _this_ confession. Her emotions were soaring, and she tried to stifle her tears, a fruitless endeavor. "I'm so happy to hear you say that, Shu. I have feelings for you, too. I've also had them for a long time." Then she became concerned. "But why would you think you're not good enough for me?"

He forced a smile. "That's a can of worms I don't wanna get into right now. I'm telling myself that it's not true, and that's good enough. Kyoko gave me a push, and so did Gundham and Sonia. They were quite adamant that I go after you."

"Wait, really?" she asked. "You saw Gundham and Sonia? Hold on, _Gundham_ pushed you to do this?"

"I know, right?!" he bellowed with an energy springing forth from seemingly nowhere. "Believe me, it was really weird. But I guess he knows what he's talking about if he's making it work with Sonia."

Kaede could hardly believe her ears. She had persuaded the Ice King to finally seize what he desired, and apparently he had brought that full circle, returning the favor for her. It was difficult to imagine that he was the same person she had met at the diner more than a month prior. No longer an overlord was he, but a gentleman.

"Okay, but if you start copying his mannerisms, we're gonna have a serious problem," said Kaede.

Shuichi cleared his throat, and in his deepest voice he proclaimed, "You dare to question the actions of me, the Almighty Detective King?!" His impression needed work, but it was enough to have Kaede giggling.

"Wow, Shu, I'm falling for you all over again," she jabbed.

"I'm sure it was my dark and secluded nature that drew you in," he said.

Kaede's thoughts then came to a screeching halt. What were they doing right now? Why were they bantering? They were still wrapped in each other's arms, bodies pressed so closely together, yet they were joking around like children. They had just confessed their mutual attraction for each other, so how did they get sidetracked? This was _exactly_ what happened with Gundham and Sonia, and Kaede would not stand for it.

But there was a silver lining to it, she thought. If this was evidence of anything, it was that they could still goof around as best friends even after adding another layer to their relationship, and that was good enough for her.

"Shu, let's bring it back," she said, brushing his cheek with her hand. "There's still one more thing we have to do."

"I-I know…" he said nervously.

Her arms began to tremble. "But I want you to do it because you confessed first."

"Alright," he said, "I'll make the first—"

 _Now_ was the time. Kaede succumbed to her impulses and closed the gap before he could. Their grips on each other tightened as their lips met. She could hear the music again, its low quality output matching perfectly with their rough and clumsy kiss. She pushed further into him and deepened their union, eventually finding a suitable rhythm. They soon pulled apart and leaned their foreheads against one another. The kiss had only lasted several seconds, but for Kaede, it felt a lifetime.

"So much for going first," said Shuichi.

"You can go first for the next one."

"Oh, so there'll be a next one, then?" he asked in a sly manner.

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Well duh, why wouldn't—"

He cut her off in the best possible way. The kiss came far more naturally this time, and as their lips danced together, Kaede began to taste a salty moisture, her now shedding tears running down her face. And how could she not cry? She had been dreaming of this moment for months, and now that it was finally real, she let every emotion spill out. This was bliss, and Sakura and Kenshiro and Gundham and Sonia were no longer the only ones who could experience it.

But the kiss was lasting too long, in fact, and when Kaede's lungs could no longer hold out, she pulled back and panted furiously. It took some time to regain her bearings, and when she was ready, she hugged him tightly and said, "God, I'm so glad this finally happened! Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?!"

He grinned cheekily. "You said you've had feelings for me for a long time. Wanna bet on whose had them longer?"

Now she was fine with returning to their bantering. "What, another free lunch?"

He shook his head. "No, dinner."

Kaede stared at him in awe, stunned by his declaration. He sounded so _mature_ saying it, no longer seeming a teenager attending school, but a fully-fledged adult ready to take on the world. "W-well, that sounds nice, but trust me, you'd lose that bet."

"I'll take my chances," he said without hesitation. "Why don't you guess when I first liked you? I'm sure you'll figure it out. You included it in the hunt."

Kaede rested her head on his chest, thinking back to every clue she had created for him today. No way it had been when they first met, for he was standoffish and difficult to hold conversation with; but what if that was because he was attracted to her and had been shy? No, she knew that wasn't the answer. Perhaps when she had comforted him after his spat with Byakuya; he could have become enamored with how much care she had given him. No, that still didn't satisfy her. It obviously was unrelated to his martial arts or Tenko, nor could he possibly have desired her due to their oafish escapades in the kitchen, and she was sure he was already attracted to her by the time of the water park. That just left—

"The concert?" she said, looking at him for confirmation. He said nothing, but his smile told her she hit the nail on the head. It was a notable night, she thought, sitting beside him in the dark and serene theater hall. They rarely exchanged a word, but they glanced at each other occasionally. Kaede wore a newly acquired dress that night, and Shuichi looked handsome himself. "So that was the real reason you framed our picture?"

"Y-yeah. You looked, um… you looked beautiful that night, Kaede," he boldly stated, and her breath hitched. "I always thought you were beautiful, but that night was different. I saw a new side of you, I saw your passion, and the fact you wanted to share that with me… that's what got me. I finally appreciated just how amazing you are."

Astonished, shocked, taken aback, speechless, whatever phrasing could be used, they all hit her at once. "Sh-Shu—I can't—oh my god." She cursed herself for stumbling over her words at such a critical moment. "N-no one's ever called me beautiful before. Well, besides my parents..."

"I'm sure they've thought it, though."

Kaede buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her tears. What did she do to deserve someone like him? Here he was pouring his heart out and she could say nothing in return, and he thought _he_ wasn't good enough for _her?_ He was disproving that notion quite swimmingly. Having naught the words to match his passion, she instead embraced him in their deepest kiss yet, once again letting her emotions do the talking for her.

"Thank you, Shu," she said when they broke apart. "It means so much to hear you say that."

"Anything for you," he said softly, caressing her cheek. "Though I've been wondering, was that night supposed to be a date?"

 _That_ was not a question she was expecting to hear. A blush crept back and she averted her gaze. "I mean, it wasn't _supposed_ to be, but I guess it did kinda seem like one, right? I did already like you by that point, but I swear I wasn't trying to trick you into dating me or anything."

"Relax, Kaede, I believe you." He lifted her chin so she met him once more. "So you had already liked me, huh? Now it's your turn to tell me when that started."

Kaede needed to sound just as composed and heartfelt as Shuichi had. She stared him dead in the eyes and said, "It wasn't long after we became friends. The more I looked at you, the cuter I thought you were. It just sorta hit me one day." Compared to his confession, she felt her own to be so basic. Her embarrassment shone through, and she wavered before him.

"R-really? I'm… cute?" he stammered, and Kaede realized that he likely had never been called that before. "I-is that why you befriended me in the first place?"

"N-no, Shu, there's more to it than that! Don't make me sound so shallow!" she asserted, though her body was now on fire at having to spill her secrets. "I befriended you because you seemed lonely. I also like intelligent people, and as the Ultimate Detective I figured you were the smartest in our class." She pecked him on the cheek. "And I'm happy to say I was right."

"That's not all you're right about," he said. "You did indeed win the bet."

"Told you you'd lose," said Kaede.

"No, I didn't. You may have won, but I didn't lose." He grasped her cheek, his eyes penetrating the depths of her very soul. "I get to take my beautiful girlfriend to dinner. That's a win for me."

"Sh-Sh-Shu!" Kaede could hardly take him anymore. She was under his spell, enchanted by his magnetism, his every word swelling her heart and leaving her breathless. For someone with no dating experience, he was sweeping her off her feet effortlessly. "I _am_ your girlfriend, aren't I? We're officially dating, aren't we?" He nodded. "Well, I'm glad to have such a handsome and charming boyfriend."

"Kaede, I seriously meant it when I said this is the best birthday I've ever had. No one has ever done so much for me in a single day."

"You never thought you'd get four gifts today, did you?" she said while smirking.

With a perplexed look, he held up one finger. "The scavenger hunt—" he held up a second finger "—the photo—" a third finger "—the song…" A fourth. "What's the last one?"

 _"Me,_ of course!" she shouted in a fit of giggles. He rolled his eyes and quickly silenced her, but she was ready for him this time. Arms holding him tightly, she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. She had no idea how long this one lasted because her thoughts turned hazy the instant Shuichi probed her mouth with his tongue. All other senses promptly excused themselves as their passion heightened, the day's events invigorating them both and turning them as carefree as an aimless traveler in spring. Only one thought remained in Kaede's mind: she was in the midst of her first make out session, and she was loving it.

But it couldn't last forever, not with her head lightening and her knees buckling with every passing second. It took all she had not to collapse right there. "O-okay, let's not get carried away," she said, desperate for air, the sensation still playing at her lips.

"Y-yeah, you're right," he said, his face red as a tomato.

She winked at him. "Why don't we continue this in my room? We still have some time before the party." To her it was an innocent enough suggestion, but his sudden coughing fit and wild stammers signified he read deeper into it. She swatted his arm. "Oh my god, you've been to my room plenty of times! I'm not suggesting we do _that._ We'll just make out some more, and I baked you a cake."

He seemed to calm down, and he gave her a knowing look. "Of course you did. Chocolate with strawberries, I presume?"

Kaede pouted. "Y-yeah. I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out."

"Kaede, you practically spelled it out in one of your clues," he said. "And speaking of the party tonight, did you seriously reschedule it just for me?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "W-wait a minute! How did you hear about that?!"

He winked at her. "I'm friends with the headmaster's daughter, you doof, and I saw the original date in the first email he sent out. I'm actually surprised I didn't figure it out sooner."

She pouted again. "Darn it, I was hoping that would stay a secret." Not all was lost, though. At least she would still be able to surprise him with her performance with Sakura and Gundham at the party. They had kept it a tightly knit secret, so not even _he_ could know what to expect.

Shuichi wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "You're ridiculous, you know that, Kaede? What am I gonna do with you?"

She nuzzled into his chin. "Date me and love every second of it?"

"Deal," he said.

Kaede moved to turn off the CD player, and a somewhat chilling silence took over. "Alright, let's head out," she declared, no longer wanting to stay within her stuffy lab. He offered his hand, and she gladly took it, delicately intertwining their fingers and squeezing him tightly, reveling in finally being able to indulge in such a delightful act. All those torturous moments of walking beside him, of seeing his hand swaying back and forth emptily, of being so close to him yet needing to respect that painful platonic boundary, were now all behind her. From hereon, she could embrace him as much as she wanted, with no need to hold herself back, able to give him the full extent of her love. It was time to move to the beat of a different tune, one of a higher quality than an antique CD player could provide, and Kaede was excited to get it down pat.

* * *

The gymnasium was swarming with students from all three classes alike. They wandered about aimlessly, migrating from group to group, their chattering and laughing masked by the cocktail music playing from the overhead speakers. Tonight was the long-awaited back-to-school party the headmaster had emailed them about over summer break, and most of the students had been gearing up for it, which shouldn't come as a surprise. Though they were all Ultimates with ambitious goals who were constantly exposed to the world's scrutiny, they were still teenagers that loved to unwind every now and then. Every faculty member in the school stood along the sides, mostly mingling with each other and giving the occasional stern glare when a student got out of hand. The lights were dimmed with the exception of the stage, which shone brilliantly from the spotlights above. And from backstage, peering through the curtain that acted as a barrier between her and the awaiting crowd, stood one extremely nervous pianist.

There wasn't much time to go before she and her partners would showcase everything they had prepped for this project, and Kaede began to quake at the anticipation. It had been a long time since she felt this tense about a performance. Her piano recitals always drew large crowds, and the quantity tonight absolutely paled in comparison, but this was different. This was not a faceless crowd, she _knew_ these people, her classmates, her teachers, the _headmaster,_ and they would be expecting nothing but the best—the best from three people performing unfamiliar skills. And though they had practiced substantially for this moment, she couldn't shake that last annoying lingering thread of doubt. Could they truly deliver?

Kaede's eyes roamed the gym, taking in the decorations that had been setup earlier in the day. Many banners hung along the walls, streamers draped from the ceiling, and balloons were tied to the tables, all colored in bright autumn reds and yellows. Food and beverages were laid out across the tables, and the students were so ravenous that Kaede feared there would be nothing left for her to sample. A giant banner was splayed over the stage that read, _"Welcome back, students!"_ in big bold letters. Kaede felt a twinge of guilt, for she had rescheduled this party just for Shuichi, and the headmaster even asked if she wanted decorations for him, but she had refused. The party was meant for the entire student body, and she didn't want anyone to think it was being hijacked for Shuichi's exclusive benefit. Plus, the scavenger hunt would have him traveling throughout the school and she didn't want him to stumble upon them setting up and ruining the surprise. Of course, that didn't matter since Shuichi wound up uncovering it, anyway. Hindsight was cruel to her.

She spotted Kaito in the crowd, who seemed to be gabbing about something to Maki and their upperclassmen. He flexed his muscles and laughed loudly enough for even Kaede to pick him up, and Maki, true to form, looked exasperated by his antics. Next she saw Kokichi, who sported a devilish grin as if he were up to no good, and Kaede immediately moved on, not wanting to witness anything he was scheming. Byakuya was standing far off to the side, interacting with neither student nor teacher, simply keeping to himself. Shuichi and Kyoko stood by the gym's entrance, the furthest point away from Kaede, and she was saddened that she could barely make him out. The two of them had gotten carried away in Kaede's room and lost track of time, making her almost late for her pre-performance meetup with her partners. Soon all of their eyes would be on them like an exhibit in a museum…

She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she retreated her head behind the backstage curtain, seeing Sakura standing next to her. "Relax, Kaede," she said. "Focus on your role and not on the crowd. Look at this as just another concert."

Kaede nodded. "You're right. We can definitely do this if we stay coordinated." She breathed deeply and muttered to herself, "Don't look at the crowd, just concentrate on the techniques."

"The mantra of an Overlord is to look at all beings as beneath you," said Gundham. "If you believe that anything you do will impress them, then you'll always prevail." He gave a prideful grin. "It's aided me during my time in this world."

That was a very _Gundham_ way of giving advice. Though it sounded like a backhanded reminder that he viewed Kaede as lesser, after everything they had been through together, she was sure he meant it sincerely and didn't intend to insult. Still, he needed to phrase it better because it was far below the pinnacle for inspiration. Hopefully his dating a princess would help him with his etiquette.

"Uh, thanks for the pep talk, Gundham," Kaede said unsuredly. He gave her a cheeky thumbs up in reply.

She poked her head through the curtain once more, spotting the grand piano on stage nearby, where Gundham would soon be taking his seat. It had been moved from the fourth floor's music room for this occasion. Kaede realized how fortunate she was that Shuichi and Kyoko discovered the clue it held before it was moved, because if they hadn't, it would have been the end of the scavenger hunt, and the piano would have sounded odd with its hammers striking a piece of paper.

Soon the cocktail music stopped, and the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Kirigiri Jin, stepped onto the stage, approaching a microphone that rested in a stand. "Attention, student body of Hope's Peak Academy!" All noise from the students and teachers halted at once, and they gave their full attention to him. Kaede retreated behind the curtain, not wanting anyone to see her goofy floating head behind the headmaster.

"Thank you all for coming out to our Student Unity Party," Jin continued. "As you know, our goal at Hope's Peak Academy is to prepare young prodigies like yourselves to lead the way for the next generation. You are all talented and have much to contribute to this wide, wacky world. But you need to remember that we can only go so far without the support of others. I hope you use your time here to form strong bonds that will last even after you depart our walls.

"But you know what, you can think about all of that later," he jested. "Tonight is about having fun, a chance to relax before things get serious and crazy again. And to kickstart this party, we have a special presentation for you all! As you know, you were paired into groups of three and tasked to come up with something unique. One of those groups would like to demonstrate their learnings to you right now. Please give them your undivided attention. Alright, come on out, guys!"

They heard a mild applause. With one final gulp, Kaede stepped through the curtain out onto the brightly lit stage, Sakura and Gundham just behind her. The headmaster gave them an encouraging nod before departing the stage. Their audience gazed upon them in confusion, understandably so given their unorthodox appearances. The trio was covered from head to toe in long flowing black cloaks, completely hiding their bodies and draping their faces in shadow. When Kaede stepped up to the microphone beside her partners, scanning the awaiting assembly of young faces, they resembled covenant members ready to recruit fresh blood.

Kaede alone pulled her hood back, revealing her face to the crowd. She made every attempt to bury all self-conscious decisions about their wardrobes and appear strong in front of her peers. "Hey, everyone!" she spoke into the microphone. "We're glad to be here at this party, in front of you all. As the headmaster said, we have a presentation—"

"Whooo, yeah Kaede!" bellowed an excitable, familiar voice. Kaede immediately spotted Kaito in the center of the crowd, his fists in the air. Maki, standing beside him, appeared irritated and smacked his head.

"Thanks, Kaito," she continued cheerfully, feeling some of her jitters rolling away. "We worked really hard on this presentation, and we're happy to share it with you all. When I found out about this project, I kinda panicked. I didn't know how to wrap my mind around it. I mean, what exactly are a pianist, a martial artist, and an animal breeder supposed to create together? Surely the school grouped us by mistake, right?" She got a few laughs from that, mostly from the faculty that stood along the side of the gym. Kaede would not have been surprised if they treated this whole affair as a joke just to mess with the students.

But right then, just when she was about to continue, stage fright reared its ugly head. The laughter had broken her flow and caused her to really focus on the audience, and their stares began to feel judgmental, skeptical. Even Kaito's cheer turned mocking as it replayed in her mind, as if he only interrupted because he wasn't taking her seriously. She felt a lonely lamb on display for a group of ravenous wolves, her upperclassmen whom she felt so afraid to make any mistakes around.

But hope finally shone through when she met his gaze. He was standing front and center, directly below her, outside her vision unless she looked down. He gave her his warm eyes, his caring smile, his subtle thumbs up. Beside him was Kyoko, displaying a confident smirk, her dark clothing blending in well with the dim lighting, but Kaede recognized one standout feature—a hairpin in the shape of a magnifying glass, proudly displayed and parting her bangs aside. As Kaede hoped, it suited her nicely.

Just the sight of them was enough for her to regain control of her rampant anxiety. She hadn't a clue of how much time she was silent for, but she knew it best not to acknowledge it. "The three of us actually didn't get along at first. We're completely different people from completely different worlds. I thought it was impossible to see eye to eye with them." She glanced to either side and saw the amused grins of her partners beneath their hoods, comfortable with acknowledging their rocky start. "I'm sure we weren't the only group who felt this way. But what helped us break through that was when we chose to learn about each other outside of our school lives. We were no longer Ultimates, no longer a pianist, a martial artist, and an animal breeder, but Kaede, Sakura, and Gundham. As we spent more time together, we found common ground. Hobbies, emotions, you know how it goes. We may be different people, but we're still _people._

"So after some time, we figured out what we should do for this project: we swapped talents!" Knowing that to be the crux of her speech, Kaede waited for some reaction from the crowd, perhaps a gasp or a cheer, but none came. Clearly they were expecting her to elaborate first. "Er, yeah, that's what we did. Instead of focusing on ourselves, we focused on each other, and spent the past few weeks learning as much as we could about each others' talents. So without further ado, allow us to introduce ourselves!" In a dramatic show, she quickly shed herself of her cloak, dropping it to the stage floor. What now shone was a traditional white martial arts gi with a white belt wrapped around her waist. She glowed like an angel beneath the bright stage lights, and she heard a mixture of awes and whistles—finally, a reaction. "I am Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Martial Artist!"

To her left, Sakura swiftly removed her cloak, and it crashed to the floor, revealing a safari outfit that looked absolutely ridiculous on her, a circular-brimmed hat resting atop her shining white tendrils of hair. Wrapped around her neck was Gundham's large purple scarf, usually almost touching the floor when adorning him, but barely reaching her knees due to her height. The Four Dark Devas of Destruction resided within the scarf, currently unseen by the audience—there was not enough time for them to become fully adjusted to Sakura, so the scarf, covered in Gundham's scent, helped to ease their transition to their new master.

There were some chuckles from the crowd at her unusual attire, but Sakura's mettle stood firm, and she faced forward proud and tall. She removed the microphone from its stand and declared, "I am Ogami Sakura, the Ultimate Breeder!"

"Alright, Sakura! Looking good!" cheered Hina from afar.

And finally, it was time for the man himself to shine. Without fail, he provided a grand reveal, thrusting his arms upwards like the Overlord he claimed to be, the cloak cascading down with grace. What laid underneath brought about the biggest reaction from their classmates: Gundham was dressed to the nines in a tuxedo, glistening and wrinkle-free, his tailcoat almost touching the floor. A purple bow tie sat at his neck, and his hair was gelled back, turning his usual mountainous peak into a flat monochrome plain. Whoops and cheers blared from all classes alike, and that only spurred Gundham's theatrics further. The presentation hadn't even begun and he was already reveling in his glory.

Sakura passed him the microphone, and he took it and chortled. "And I am Tanaka Gundham, Ultimate Pianist and Overlord of Symphonies!" The raucous students only grew louder.

Kaede spotted Sonia towards the front of the crowd and giggled at the princess' expression: her jaw had fallen to the floor as she stared at her man upon the stage, appearing as if her mind had broken.

"We hope you guys enjoy it!" said Kaede as she clicked off the microphone and handed it back to Gundham, who also picked up the discarded cloaks and moved them to the side of the stage. He then took his seat at the piano while Sakura stood off to the side, leaving Kaede at center stage. It was now time to demonstrate the fruits of their labor.

Kaede took a deep breath, holding it in as she waited for Gundham to begin. The notes of the piano soon rang throughout the gymnasium, and for a brief moment Kaede felt off for not being the one to produce them. But her role right now was that of a martial artist, and she would need to entrust her usual duty to her partner. Listening to the song's quick tempo, she began to move her body in tune with it, launching her limbs forward, punching, kicking, and blocking the invisible opponent before her. She breathed out with every strike, breathing back in while she prepared her next one, just as Sakura had taught her. She didn't dare look at the audience, focusing solely on her movements, feeling the sweat rapidly building on her brow. Her belt flapped about like a beached fish as she maneuvered gracefully around the stage, driven by the gentle piano behind her. As Kaede further honed in on her actions, the crowd vanished entirely and the spotlight died out, all shyness and hesitation taking a backseat to her moxie.

Sakura approached her, interrupting her routine with a flurry of punches, and Kaede blocked them all with ease, though of course Sakura was holding back. At the assault's end, Kaede grabbed her and shoved her to center stage, slinking off to the side. Sakura's red skin glowed like lava in the spotlight, her erratic movements like an erupting volcano. The four Devas exited the scarf and ran across her outstretched limbs, and she struck such poses that allowed them to continue their paths seamlessly. Perhaps unnoticed by the audience, the giant was using subtle cues Gundham had taught her to influence their movements—a click of her teeth here, a snap of her fingers there, a light tug of the scarf throughout. She was bending the will of the once frightened creatures to her whims.

Gundham had been able to keep a steady pace so far. As his music was the cornerstone of the whole performance, it could be argued he had the hardest task of all. He scowled at the sheet music as if it were his foe, not daring to falter before his adoring masses and Dark Queen. The song Kaede had chosen for him— _Prelude in C Major_ by Bach—conveyed the sense of wisdom she desired. It was simple enough for Gundham to learn in a short amount of time, having a constantly repeating riff that only changed in tone, and was fast enough to match the energy of her martial arts and Sakura's animal prowess. Despite his usual crass attitude, he had proven an ardent student, likely attributed to his devotion to impressing Sonia. Now that Kaede was standing to the side and had time to pay him attention, she could say he was almost brilliant.

But now it was time for Kaede to re-enter the arena. She interrupted Sakura's routine similarly to before, throwing punches and kicks that were all blocked, and each time it happened, a Deva ran up Kaede's body and returned to Sakura by the time of the next strike. A few of their classmates were applauding already, but they had seen nothing yet for Sakura was about to reveal the highlight of her training. As Gundham transitioned to the more sinister-sounding notes, she pulled off her wide-brimmed hat and whistled, and all four Devas scurried inside. She placed the hat back atop her head, then snapped and clapped her hands, and a marvelous sight unfolded: the hat slowly rose up from her head, revealing a totem pole comprised of the Devas, the pleasingly plump Cham-P at the base.

Holy crap, it had actually worked, Kaede thought. That was without a doubt the most difficult part of their practice sessions, and only once had it ever gone well. A much louder round of applause erupted, and Sakura sighed in relief that the trick had gone off without a hitch.

But Kaede was so impressed that she almost missed her cue. As Sakura knelt down to bow, Kaede dashed over and leapt into the air, soaring above Sakura's head like a dolphin, landing on the floor and appearing to smoothly roll into a standing position. Another round of applause, though what they failed to see was that Kaede actually landed improperly, having rushed to keep the performance moving fluidly, and her back was crying out in pain. As a result, her next move did not go as planned: she was to drop an axe kick in time for Jum-P to then climb up her leg, but she was clumsy and her foot slipped, scaring the incoming Deva and halting him in place.

And that was when time froze for the trio. This blunder never came up in their rehearsals. Kaede was unsure of how to proceed, fearing any further movement would only agitate Jum-P. But thankfully Gundham was there to save the day. He had to sacrifice one of his hands, forcing the piano to lose some of its luster, but he snapped his fingers and summoned Jum-P to him, who scurried up his arm and came to rest on his shoulder. When both his hands resumed their work, he skipped to what Kaede recognized to be the very end of the song, though the transition sounded a bit awkward. With no more time to panic, she quickly ran through a few more moves to finish out her kata, coming to a bow beside Sakura as the concluding notes rang out in finality, closing out what was supposed to be a two-minute performance, shortened by about thirty seconds.

As the sound dissipated and an eerie silence took effect, Kaede and Sakura exchanged uncertain glances. Had the audience picked up on their mistake? Were they no longer impressed, expecting better from a group of Ultimates? But thankfully there was no time to drown in such distasteful musings for the audience exploded in a frenzy of applause and cheers. They could hear their names shouted by the more boisterous students. Either they hadn't noticed their blunder, or they didn't care. The trio came together at center stage and stood hand in hand—yes, even Gundham was allowing physical contact—and gave one final bow, hoping if they pretended nothing went wrong, then no one would question them.

Kaede scrambled to the side of the stage and picked up the microphone. "Thank you so much, everyone! Gundham, Sakura, and I worked very hard on this, and it was a lot of fun to learn about their talents. We can't wait to see what you guys came up with, too!" She briefly locked eyes with Shuichi, his face beaming up at her. "Before we go, I want to give a shoutout to my classmate Shuichi. He's been my closest friend since coming here, and today is his birthday!"

"Yeah, happy birthday, bro!" shouted Kaito as he tackled Shuichi and gave him a noogie. He struggled within the astronaut's grasp, and when he was finally released, he received several nudges from those standing near him, Kyoko snickering at his plight.

"Let's all have a good time tonight!" Kaede concluded before switching off the microphone. She, Sakura, and Gundham made their way backstage, its curtain finally pulling them out of everyone's focus and giving them time to recuperate.

"Kaede, are you alright? What happened back there?" asked Sakura, removing her hat and fanning her sweaty face.

Kaede cradled herself, losing all traces of the bravado she had just displayed. "I'm so sorry, guys! I know I messed up! I didn't mean to scare your hamster, Gundham!"

"Jum-P will be fine," he said, scritching the now sleeping critter. "He was merely startled, but he'll recover. I should like my scarf back, for he'll feel safer in there."

Sakura unfurled his scarf and handed it to him, the remaining Devas running along her arm and back to their owner. "Don't worry about it too much, Kaede," she said. "Remember that the rest of the performance went splendidly. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kaede could still hear the chatter of their classmates just beyond the curtain, but thankfully she couldn't make out anything they were saying. Perhaps they were gossiping about her. "Do you think anyone noticed anything?"

"We just performed in front of other Ultimates and the teachers. I'm sure they noticed something," Sakura stated bluntly, hardly comforting words. "But I'm sure it won't be a major blow to our assessment. It should be clear to everyone how much work we put into this. Though Gundham, I noticed you skipped over a bit of it."

"One of the Devas had just been frightened," he said as he adjusted his scarf, "so I felt it best to wrap it up quickly. Kaede seemed to have no trouble following along."

"That was a good idea, Gundham," said Kaede, feeling a bit better about herself from his validation. "But… I swear I had that jump roll down."

They were interrupted when the headmaster came backstage and approached them. "That was incredible, you three! You managed to really wow everyone!"

Kaede smiled hesitantly. "Uh, thanks, but… I know we messed up. I swear we practiced, but—!"

Jin held his hand up to quiet her. "Don't panic now, it was more than apparent that you put your hearts into this. I'm not here to offer my critique. That will be for another day. Yes, I saw that little mistake, but come now, do you really think I was expecting perfection from anyone's projects? That would be ridiculous. You three had a great idea and you displayed it admirably." His delivery was warm, showcasing his charm and reminding them exactly why he was the headmaster of such a prestigious school. "Let me ask you this," he continued, "What do you think the purpose of this project was? I know you've thought about it because you mentioned it up there."

"Yeah, it's for people of different backgrounds and skills to come together as one, right?" said Kaede.

"Yes, you're right about that!" exclaimed Jin. "You may all seem different on the surface, but as you said, if you can break down those walls then you'll start to see how much you all share. We _are_ all people at our core. It's an easy lesson to forget, especially when you all hold unique titles." He scratched his chin knowingly and smirked. "But that's only one of the purposes of this project. There's still another one. Do you know what it is?"

The trio exchanged curious looks, until Sakura spoke, "I was brought out of my comfort zone by learning how to do another's talent. I never imagined how useful a foreign skill could be to me."

Jin beamed so brightly and looked at them as if they were his own children. "A great answer, Sakura, but it's a little deeper than that. The real other purpose was actually… nothing! There _was_ no other purpose! You came up with that answer entirely on your own! Makes you feel good about yourself, doesn't it?" He guffawed like an easily entertained patron at a crummy comedy club.

Sakura blushed and threaded her hair, the most flustered Kaede had ever seen her. "Erm, thank you, headmaster. That means a lot coming from you."

"You three show great promise," Jin said proudly. "Truthfully, the way we paired you guys off was kind of random, so I'm glad this group worked out." He laughed even harder, and the trio looked to each other doubtfully, unsure of how to take that news. "But now here's another question: what happens from here? What does that one little mistake you made mean to you?"

"I suppose if we had more time we could've prevented it from happening in the first place," said Gundham, finally contributing to the conversation.

"Oh, I get what you're saying!" said Kaede enthusiastically. "Sure, maybe if we had more time, but why can't we make more time? Why should we stop learning each other's talents just because the project is over?"

"It's answers like that that make me proud to be headmaster," said Jin. "This project was only the start. I hope you three take the lessons you learned from this and continue to apply them, and not just here in school. Remember that mistakes are to be expected, but keep honing your craft and you will see them disappear. But don't get too caught up on the mistakes that you fail to see your successes. What I saw out there was excellent. Now enough talk about this! Get out there and party!" He gave them a wave and disappeared through the curtain.

The headmaster was certainly something else, Kaede thought. Based on first impressions, she believed he and Kyoko were night and day, charisma clashing with stoicism, taking actual effort to remember they were father and daughter. But little did Kaede know just how wrong she was, for Kyoko also possessed the talent to reassure others when they're feeling down about themselves.

Kaede flicked the sweat from her brow, newfound energy welling within her core. "He's right, we should focus on the positives. Gundham, your playing was incredible! I almost forgot what it's like to enjoy listening to someone else. You're the only pupil I've had, but you definitely deserve to be called my _best_ one!"

"Your praises are too kind, Kaede," he replied, clearly restraining himself from bragging. "I will say it was a treat to indulge in such a craft. Of course, your handling of the Devas was impressive, Sakura. I would never allow anyone the privilege under normal circumstances, but you've proved your worthiness." He then awkwardly scratched his cheek, his gaze sinking to the floor. "Um, about when I… told you off last year. I'm…" He grunted.

"I forgive you, Gundham," said Sakura warmly. "Thank you for teaching me now. You've proven your own worthiness, too." He merely nodded in reply, and she looked to Kaede. "Your form was marvelous, Kaede. You learned well and made me proud, and even after the slip up, you still managed to reel it back in. That takes a considerable amount of skill. You were a joy to teach and I would be happy if you decided to continue with it."

Kaede giggled, all guilt and worry about the one little mistake evaporating away. "So should we put our hands in and cheer on three?"

"Absolutely not," Gundham declared with a grimace.

The backstage curtain parted once more and in came Sonia. She immediately tackled Gundham with the vigor of a football player, nearly unbalancing him to the ground. "That was amazing, Gundham! I can't believe you learned how to play such a beautiful melody!" she exclaimed before kissing him eagerly. The Devas popped their heads out of his scarf upon hearing her voice, and she pet them delicately.

Gundham swiftly hoisted her up in his arms, a mild yelp escaping her. "The beauty of that aria pales before the beauty I see before me," he said. Kaede rolled her eyes at such a corny line, but she had to admit his delivery was smooth. She couldn't wait for Shuichi to one day give her that kind of treatment. "I shall teach the Devas how to perform such a melody, and you and I will engage in the Devil's Waltz while they do."

Sonia was swooning from his every word, her dangling legs swinging back and forth joyfully. She caressed his chest, tracing the outlines of his tuxedo, eyeing him with a sultry gaze. "And you look so handsome. You need to dress like this more often."

Kaede picked up on her inappropriate undertones, and when she saw Gundham returning her immodest stare, she decided to interrupt before they got carried away. "Can you two wait outside while Sakura and I change? There's someone I wanna introduce you to."

She was met with their perplexed looks, but Gundham departed without argument, Sonia still in his arms. Kaede and Sakura changed back into more comfortable party attire, glad to be back in their skirts, and after a wipe of their foreheads and a dab of deodorant, they too exited the backstage to join the others. The cocktail music had resumed, and all of the students were mingling about once more. Kaede led her group through the crowd, with some of the students stopping them to compliment their performances—even Byakuya, a surprising treat, though of course he downplayed his remarks. When Hina approached them, she gave the highest of praises for Kaede and Gundham, but she turned to Sakura and said, without any excitement, "You were only a nine point five out of ten." Sakura sighed dramatically at the statement, and Hina only giggled before walking away, and Kaede was left confused by their odd exchange. Shrugging it off and continuing along their way, Kaede finally found her target next to the refreshments table, a cup of juice in hand.

She startled him when she latched onto his arm, nearly spilling his drink, and she stood him before the other three students and proudly stated, "This is who I want to introduce you all to! You've already met my friend Shuichi," she then kissed him on the cheek, "but allow me to introduce you to this Shuichi, my _boyfriend."_

Sakura smiled adoringly, Gundham smirked, and Sonia beamed—exactly the reactions she had expected from each of them. Clearly put on the spot, Shuichi tried to hide himself behind his cup. "Uh, nice to meet you guys… again, apparently?" Kaede snatched the cup from him and downed its contents, only now realizing just how thirsty she had become. When he frowned at her, she kissed his cheek again.

"Congratulations, you two," said Sakura. "I had faith you would work out."

"I am overjoyed at your union!" came Sonia next, wrapping both of them in a hug. "When Gundham and I finally put our plans for world domination into motion, you will play at our coronation, Kaede, and Shuichi will investigate any attempts to dethrone us!"

Kaede couldn't help a giggle at Sonia's antics, finding it refreshing that their strange goals were still alive. It was nice to know that they could keep the fun and wonder in their relationship, an encouraging thought now that she and Shuichi would be walking down that same path. "We'd be honored to, Lady Sonia," she spoke with a curtsy. Why not continue to humor her? "Oh, I just thought of a great idea! We should all go on a triple date! The five of us and Kenshiro."

Sakura nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea. I would love to introduce you all to him."

Sonia clapped her hands together. "And I know just what the date should entail! A battle royale between the five of you, and I will serve as referee!"

The four of them recoiled at her suggestion. She managed to say it with the innocence of a child wanting to play a simple game of tag. Gundham grabbed her by the hand and said, "Sonia, surely you jest. You would ask us to fight for your amusement?"

"That's right, and the winner becomes my royal bodyguard!" she proclaimed while nodding furiously, her excitement only growing.

"I think you're better off just giving the job to Sakura or Kenshiro, or both," said Kaede. "There's no way any of us could beat them."

Shuichi squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm sure you could take them, Kaede, now that you apparently know martial arts, too," he said jokingly.

"Oh please, I'd barely be able to handle you, much less those two juggernauts," she replied.

"I'm sure you two would make quite the team," said Sakura, "though I have taught you both most of what you know, so it's not exactly fair." She then clutched her stomach and roared in laughter, causing several nearby students to spill their drinks in shock; even Gundham's Devas poked their heads out of his scarf at the clamor. "I'm rather fond of this idea! It's about time Gundham finally proves himself in the arena. You've challenged both me and Shuichi in the past, so why not put your money where your mouth is?" Gundham scowled at her, but he had no retort. "I'll tell you what, you three can team up against me and Kenshiro, and we'll go easy on you."

All this continued talk of a five-person brawl seemed to be spurring Sonia's enthusiasm further, so Kaede decided it was time to wind it down and change the subject. "Why don't we all go out to dinner somewhere? There's a restaurant I've played at before, so they might let me do a song for you guys."

"That's a great idea!" Shuichi declared, desperate to move on as well. "Kaede is amazing at picking out music for people. In fact, awhile ago, she played a song she made just for me. It was incredible!"

Kaede blushed at his praises and squeezed his hand. "Oh come on, Shu, you're exaggerating. It wasn't actually _my_ song, so…"

"Don't downplay yourself, Kaede," he insisted with an encouraging smile. "What you did was worthy of your title of Ultimate Pianist. She took a song that isn't played on the piano and turned it into one that is. She wrote the whole thing note for note."

"And she did that just for you? That's so romantic!" squealed Sonia, latching onto Gundham and burying her head into the crook of his neck, causing the Devas to stir underneath his scarf. "I was right to pick you for our coronation!"

"That's very impressive, Kaede," said Sakura. "I would expect nothing less from someone like you. You have a knack for going above and beyond for others."

Kaede leaned into Shuichi, partially to shield her embarrassment at their compliments, partially to use his body warmth as an amplifier for her confidence. "Thank you, guys. That means a lot to me. _Focus, hard work, and dedication._ That's what's gotten me this far. Oh, and friendship."

"What an interesting revelation," said Gundham, looking as if a devilish thought was playing at his mind. "So even though it was not a song of your creation, you still composed this iteration, yes? I would say you're now worthy of a new title, wouldn't you agree, _symphonist?"_

Kaede's eyes widened, as did Sakura's. It had been so long since he had called her that; she had completely forgotten the deal they had made at the mall. He was right, she did technically compose something original, even if it wasn't one hundred percent her own creation. Kaede bowed lowly to him and said, "I accept your denomination, Sir Ice King."

Gundham frowned and grumbled. "You shall know no peace in this life, mortal." Sonia giggled and kissed his cheek.

Kaede then beamed and turned to Sakura. "Oh, you know what this means?! If I'm now a symphonist, that means Sakura's officially the Team Mom!"

The giant seemed to shrink to half her size, and she covered her face with her massive hands. "I had forgotten about that," she groaned. "Demon, ogre, I don't care, just call me anything but that, please."

Suddenly, the calming cocktail music playing throughout the gym switched to faster and frantic beats, and multi-colored disco lights emerged and spun around in a frenzy. Many students cheered and immediately flocked to the center of the gym to dance. Sonia pulled Gundham into the crowd, and Hina came by to whisk Sakura away, leaving the new couple amongst themselves. Kaede made to step into the fray as well, but Shuichi held her in place.

"Wait just a second," he said. "You teased me for knowing martial arts back at the park. Don't think I'm not gonna return the favor. So Sakura's taught you too, huh?"

"Yeah, she's an amazing teacher!" she said. "It was actually a lot of fun, but I don't think I'm gonna continue with it. I'm happy with what I got out of it." She squeezed his biceps. "But I think you should keep at it. I'm liking what I see."

She gasped when Shuichi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closely. "Oh no, you're not giving it up that easily. You don't think you can take me, huh? Let's find out which of us is better with our own… _sparring match."_

Kaede turned beet red both from the implication in his tone and his seductive stare, all while being pressed tightly against his body. "Sh-Shu! Calm yourself! We're in public!"

"We can always go somewhere private," he said sensually. "We did leave some unfinished business back in your room."

Kaede winked at him. "You're asking for trouble, you know that? Fine, I accept your challenge." She grabbed his head and pulled him mere inches from her. "We'll settle it tonight after this party, _birthday boy."_

All traces of suaveness vanished from him at once, and he turned even redder than Kaede had. Perhaps he had only meant to tease her, not expecting her to actually go along with it. Kaede could barely contain her laughter after such a sight. Dating him was going to be a wonderful experience. "Come on, let's dance," she said.

But before they could make their move, Kaede was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. "Um, excuse me?" came a light, almost angelic voice from behind her. Kaede nearly mistook it for Sonia, but when she turned to see who it was, she was floored to see the one and only Maizono Sayaka standing before her. She was radiant even under the dim gym lighting. Kaede's jaw dropped at the sight of her famous upperclassmen. She stuttered incoherently, cursing herself for failing to conjure an appropriate response, and this only made Sayaka chuckle. "Hello, you're Kaede, right? It's nice to meet you. I'm Sayaka of Class 78."

Kaede stared at Sayaka's outstretched hand, too nervous to take it, her mental state fragile when faced with perhaps the most famous student in the entire school. Shuichi then grabbed her hand and forced it into Sayaka's. "She's pleased to meet you," he said. "I'm Shuichi, by the way."

At the feeling of Sayaka's hand enclosed around hers, Kaede managed to snap out of her panic. "Y-yeah, I'm Kaede the pianist! Er, a pianist! I'm not the only pianist! Well, I am in this school, at least. I mean—!" Despite the blaring music and raucous students, Kaede had still somehow managed to be too loud.

"Relax, Kaede," Sayaka stated calmly. "I want to ask you to play with me and Ibuki sometime. We like to get together for practice sessions now and then. I haven't heard you play before, and that needs to change. If you were able to teach even Gundham, then you must be incredible. And truthfully, I could use another person to help manage Ibuki. She's a bit out there. What do you say?"

Kaede was beginning to question if today was a dream. Her final practice session with Sakura and Gundham, Shuichi's quest through the scavenger hunt, their declaration of love for each other, her group performance on stage, any validity fell away when she was presented with this unreal opportunity. The Ultimate Pop Sensation, interested in _her?_ When she glanced dumbfoundedly at Shuichi, she was met with his encouraging smile. He didn't speak, but she still heard his phantom words, how he would say that she was incredible and deserved the world or something corny regurgitated from Kaito. It was all she needed to compose herself. "I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "I-I've always wanted to talk to you two. I'd love to play together with you!"

Sayaka beamed. "Fantastic! We'll talk about it some other time. Right now it's time to party. Oh, and happy birthday, Shuichi." She turned on her heel and walked away, and Kaede once again questioned if this was a dream.

"Looks like you three can put on your concert, after all," said Shuichi, hugging her tightly.

She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Thanks for stepping in for me, Shu. I'll reserve a special V.I.P. seat just for you." She kissed him again, and she felt her courage rising back up. "Okay, _now_ let's dance."

Once again, before they could move, another interruption showed itself, this time in the form of a bright flash in their faces. They were blinded temporarily and their heads spun frantically. When their vision came back, they saw a female figure standing beside them. She was very thin, had short fiery red hair, and was inspecting a large camera she had wrapped around her neck.

"Nah, that's no good. Let's try that again," she said, and pointed the camera at them. "Come on you two, pose for me!"

They perked up at her rather bossy tone, and without question, they held each other close and smiled as the camera snapped, the same bright flash overtaking their senses yet again. "You two are the hot subject right now. Birthday boy and gaga girl." She pointed to Shuichi and eyed him critically. "But just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you get to slack off. It's a boy's job to treat a lady the way she deserves." Her words were rather abrasive, but she soon dropped her touchy demeanor and studied her camera. "Anyway, this is a pretty good photo. I'm taking a bunch for this party and they'll all be available sometime later." Without another word, she was gone.

"G-gaga girl?" questioned Kaede. "Who was that? Is she a student here?" Shuichi merely shrugged, and Kaede wasted no further thought on the peculiar interaction. She quickly scanned their surroundings, thankfully spotting no more people approaching them. "Okay, _now_ can I finally dance with you?"

"I mean, we did already dance earlier," he said.

"Oh, shut up, you doof!"

Kaede pulled Shuichi into the congregation of dancing students, and together they lost themselves to the powerful and spirited atmosphere. They recreated and refined the moves they had done in private in her lab, unafraid of how amateurish they looked. Sometimes they switched partners, Kaede to tango with Gundham while Shuichi grooved with Sonia.

Every now and then she exchanged a look with her partners, and she breathed easy as she reminisced on their time together. Their start was rocky, but with enough effort and determination, they managed to find common ground and come together in friendship—a bizarre and somewhat fatiguing friendship to say the least, but still a friendship all the same. And Kaede was glad to declare their endeavors a rousing success. Every ounce of pain she endured, every embarrassing encounter, every dreadful dialogue, every ugly argument, every tear she shed, to every fit of laughter, every drench of sweat, every look of admiration, every swelling emotion—it had all been worth it. Because in this moment, beneath the colorful lights and energizing music, surrounded by her many fellow Ultimates, held in the arms of the greatest friend she's ever had, Kaede could say with absolute certainty that she was truly happy.

At least she was for now, but let's not get into that. She's earned a break from all the madness.

* * *

Thus ends this tale of drama, friendship, love, and hope. Many lessons were learned from this ordeal, and though some were inevitably forgotten as time marched on, Kaede made sure to hold her head high from this moment forward. But what would become of her remaining years at Hope's Peak Academy? Would she maintain her friendship with Sakura and Gundham? Would her relationship with Shuichi last? Would she one day perform at the world's most absurd coronation? Would she rise to superstardom as a pianist and create numerous original compositions, or perhaps start a new career as an Ultimate Detective's assistant?

Well, to say those questions were relevant right now would be an injustice to Kaede's current desires. Right now she wasn't dwelling on an ambiguous future, she was wondering how to obtain that photo from that strange photographer. Her romantic union with Shuichi had finally dawned, and that photo marked the beginning of what would hopefully be many more to follow, showcasing the journey she embarked on with her one and only detective freak.

And Kaede knew just what to do with the photo: frame it and place it on her nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, everypony! I loved writing it and I'm satisfied with how it turned out. This was a long endeavor, and seeing it completed brings a tear to my eye. This was my favorite chapter to write, and it was also the most difficult given how much there was to convey. Describing a piano performance on its own was a challenge, but I had to do it twice and make them unique—I listened to both songs on repeat while writing them. I also learned some basic wing chun for the Tenko fight, and I already had knowledge of aikido since I used to study it, so I thoroughly enjoyed portraying that scene. The clues and their solutions were touched up many times, because when you have intelligent characters, it can be hard to imagine what would actually stump them and why. This chapter brought my creativity to its limits, and I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Here's something funny: I intended for this chapter to be shorter than the previous one. Chapter 2 was so long and I did not want to put myself through that again. But screw that! This chapter has a higher word count than 1 & 2 combined. It be like that sometimes, I guess. I was able to put in everything that I wanted to, so I'm happy with it.
> 
> Shuichi's self-doubt threw me for a loop and went through numerous revisions, because I needed to convey it in an appropriate and relatable manner. He was intended to be more lighthearted, but the drama flowed out and I didn't want to stop it. Truthfully, his insecurities hit close to home. We've all experienced those dreadful thoughts, those false beliefs about ourselves. If I'm to leave you a message, it's to love yourself, everypony. Don't let the words and actions of others beat you down, and remember that there are people out there who absolutely do care about you, even when it doesn't feel that way sometimes.
> 
> Okay, that's enough for now. It's time for ThinkiePinkie to bow out. Until next time, everypony!


End file.
